Le dernier membre de l'Organisation
by Shinichi-Sama
Summary: Tous les membres de l'organisation ont été tués, sauf un. Échappé de prison, il fera tout son possible pour trouver et se venger de la personne qui croie qui a tué ses collègues: Conan Edogawa alias Shinichi Kudo. Le détective n'a pas de temps à perdre. Il doit trouver le dernier membre de l'organisation avant que celui-ci décide de s'en prendre à ceux qu'il aime.


**Les personnages et la base de l'histoire ****viennent du Manga Détective Conan écrit et dessiné par ****Gōshō Aoyama.**

**Vous apercevrez que je n'ai pas mis les marques de politesses japonaises. Veuillez m'en excuser. Je suis fane du manga et je vous promets que la prochaine fois que j'écris une histoire je ne manquerai pas de les ajouter . **

**Il est possible que certains mots aient aucun sens dans la phrase. C'est parce que le programme n'a pas bien copier mon histoire .MDR****Je vous remercie de votre compréhension et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**Dans cette histoire, L'organisation des hommes en noirs a été détruite dans une explosion en entrainant tous ses membres dans la mort.**

Ma tête posée sur mes bras en tailleurs, assis sur un banc, je profitais des rayons du soleil qui se reflétaient sur mon visage et de la douce alizée du large. En arrière plan, je pouvais entendre les vagues qui frappaient la roche, le cri des mouettes et l'herbe caressée par le vent. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas pu me relaxer, ne plus penser aux enquêtes policières. Juste profiter de l'instant présent. Brusquement, je me mis à sentir une surface rectangulaire gelée, sur ma joue. Se qui me sorti violement de mon assoupissement et me fit sursauter.

- EIH ! Criais-je surpris.

- Tiens. Je t'ai rapporté ta glace au café !

Derrière-moi, se tenait une très belle jeune femme .Elle portait une robe beige qui lui venait jusqu'aux genoux ainsi que des bottes brunes.

- Je ne vais pas attendre qu'elle fonde dans ma main ! Me disait-elle, le bras tendu en ma direction et en tenant fermement la glace.

- Mais Ran , tu aurais pu m'avertir avant de me la poser sur la joue. C'est froid !

- Mais je t'ai appelé et tu ne répondais pas. Bref. On ne va pas se chamailler comme des enfants pour çà ! Me répondit-elle avant de s'asseoir à côté de moi.

Ran est une personne avec un certain caractère. A certains moments, il ne fallait pas l'embêter sinon on risquait de recevoir un coup de pied en pleine tête. Elle est championne de karaté de Tokyo. Mais derrière cette karatéka se trouve la personne la plus gentille et la plus douce du monde. Une fille au grand cœur qui ne peut faire du mal à personne à part pour sauver les êtres qu'elle aime. C'est mon amie d'enfance, ma meilleur amie, ma confidente. Et même si je dois l'agacer avec mes déductions, Sherlock Holmes et mes enquêtes de détective, elle a toujours été là pour moi.

Je ne lui ai pas encore dit mais se que je ressens pour elle et plus fort que de l'amitié.

- Shinichi ! Tu ne manges pas ta glace ?

... Et ...

- A quoi penses-tu?

- A rien… Répondis-je en regardant ailleurs.

A cette réponse, elle se pencha en me fixant .Je devins tout rouge en remarquant qu'elle me regardait. Je mis ma main derrière la tête et commença à rire nerveusement.

- Ahaha….En faite, je pensais à une enquête.

- Humm…

Elle se pencha plus et me regarda dans les yeux. Elle était si près de moi que je sentais son souffle sur mon visage.

Après m'avoir observé jusqu'au plus profond de mes yeux, elle se remit à manger sa glace d'un air songeuse et déçue. Je baissai mon bras et me suis mit à la regarder. Il y a eu un long moment de silence entre nous deux. Juste les mouettes et les vagues faisaient le dialogue.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Je me suis dit que si on venait à cet endroit manger une glace ….. tu ne penserais plus à tes enquêtes. Me disait- elle faiblement.

Moment de silence.

- En faite, je ne pensais pas à cela….lui disais-je la tête baissée. Ran je voulais te le dire depuis très longtemps ….. en faite…... Je…..

Moment de silence. Elle me regarda et se mit à rigoler.

- Ahahaha ! Tu devrais voir ta tête Shinichi, on dirait que tu veux me faire une déclaration de mariage !

_Pensée de _Shinichi _Euhm….c'est presque çà ! _

- Allez viens ! On va se dégourdir les jambes. Me répondait-elle en me prenant par le bras.

Après avoir eu descendu la falaise, en courant, nous étions arrivés sur la plage rocheuse, vers la mer. Elle enleva ses bottes et mit ses pieds dans l'eau.

- Whoua elle est bonne. Disait-elle en marchand le long de la plage. Tu viens Shinichi ?

- D'Accord! Attention, j'arrive.

J'enlevai mes chaussures et retroussa le bas de mon jean avant de « sauter dans l'eau.

- Un dit qu'elle est bonne ?

- Ran ,tu es musclée aux jambes ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- On va voir de qui entre la karatéka et le footballeur, qui sera le premier vers le gros rocher vert.

C'étais un rocher qui donnait l'impression d'être vert du à toute la mousse qui le submergeait.

- C'est trop loin pour toi Ran ? Lui disais-je pour l'enquiquiner.

- Vous me sous-estimez Monsieur le détective. Bien sûr que je peux. Et c'est moi qui vais arriver la première !

- On va voir çà. Tu es prête ? 3…..2…1….GO !

Commença, alors, une course effrénée, entre deux lycéens, dans l'eau, en direction du rocher. Bien que la longueur fût de 200 mètres, l'épreuve était très physique. Etant habitué, à courir de longue distance sur les terrains de foot, je distançais Ran de plusieurs mètres. J'étais presque arrivé à la fin du parcours lorsque mes pieds se prirent dans des algues et me firent tomber dans l'eau. Ran me dépassa et fini la course première.

- Wouh j'ai gagné ! La championne de karaté a terrassé le footballeur ! Tu as vu çà Shini…..Shinichi ?

Elle regardait partout mais ne voyait personne. Aucun garçon n'était dans les environs. Elle marchait un moment dans l'eau avant de se stopper pour bien observer les environs mais elle ne me remarquait pas .Pourtant j'étais tout près d'elle.

- Shinichi ! M'appela t-elle. Shinichi où te caches-tu ? Tu es un mauvais joueur si tu es parti.

_Non je ne suis pas parti. Je suis tout près de toi._

- Ce n'est pas vrai .Mais où est ce qu'il a pu…

A cette instant, elle eu un moment de silence et baissa doucement la tête en direction de la zone où l'eau était plus profonde. Lorsqu'elle vit une bulle d'air sortir. Elle comprit aussitôt et me sortit, avec une force spectaculaire, de l'eau. Elle vu mon visage rouge et je lui sortis :

- Tu …tu …as une culotte noire à dentelle !

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle devint toute rouge, ferma les yeux et serra ses doigts en poing avant qu'elle ne hurla :

- Shinichi!

Elle me jeta deux mètres plus loin. Ce n'était plus une jeune lycéenne qui marchait en ma direction mais une machine à tuer aux yeux de braises. J'avalai ma salive, apeuré. Assis dans l'eau, j'esquivais les coups de karatés qu'elle essayait de m'administrer lorsque je vis une opportunité. Etant sur une jambe, je lui pris l'autre et la fit basculer dans l'eau.

- Alors là! Cria–elle trempée. Tu vas le regretter !

Elle me sauta dessus. Avant qu'elle ne puisse me faire quoi que se soit je lui jetai de l'eau dans les yeux.

- Ah c'est à cela que vous voulez jouer monsieur le détective !

Débuta alors, une grande bataille d'eau. Entre éclaboussures, rires, nage et poursuite entre chat et souris, une bonne heure c'était écoulée.

Une heure plus tard, nous finassâmes par se coucher sur la plage, au soleil, pour nous sécher.

- Ca serait tellement bien si toutes les journées ressembleraient à celles-ci. Disait Ran.

_Ouai … à part…. avoir moins de risque de se choper une prise de karaté en pleine tête._

- Qu'en dis- tu ?

Je lui fis un oui par un hochement de la tête.

- Mais qu'avec toi sinon ce n'est pas pareil. En faite…. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais il y a tellement de choses qui sont mieux en ta compagnie. Tellement, que quand tu n'es pas là, çà fait un blanc, un manque. Me raconta t-elle en regardant le ciel.

A ces mots, je la regardais. Mon cœur battait la chamade dans ma poitrine.

- Je comprends que tu as pleines de demandes. Que tu apprécies aider la police pour leurs enquêtes. Mais … je voudrais tellement qu'on passe plus de temps ensemble. Seuls toi et moi. Comme aujourd'hui.

Moment de silence.

- Mais je comprends, on a besoin de toi. Excuse-moi je pense pour moi alors que toi….. Je suis malhonnête ….

Le regard de Ran était rempli d'émotions.

Ran ...

Je regardais le ciel la tête sur mes bras croisés. Les mouettes volaient dans le ciel bleuté.

- Pas du tout. C'est normal. C'est moi qui suis stupide. C'est vrai. Pourquoi je ne suis pas resté vers toi ? Surtout que je préfère mille fois mieux ta compagnie.

- Mais je croyais que tu préférais tes enquêtes !

- Bon c'est vrai. Quand tu n'es pas d'humeur…

Ran se retourna et me fixa méchamment.

- Ah haha (rire) Non je rigole. Ne me regarde pas comme çà.

Je me remis à regarder le ciel.

- Rien ne vaut une journée romantique avec sa petite amie.

Moment de silence

- Si bien entendu…. tu voulais devenir la mienne ?

A cette révélation, Ran devint toute rouge et se mise assise.

- Tu ..tu..tu es sérieux Shinichi ?

- Parfaitement.

Je me mis assis devant elle et la regarda. Ran baissa la tête gênée, nerveuse. Moi aussi d'ailleurs .j'avais les mains moites.

- Ran…je t'ai aimé depuis longtemps et j'éprouve toujours les mêmes sentiments…..Si …si…..se n'est pas plus…Lui exprimai- je embarrassé.

Shinichi…moi aussi.

On se regarda les deux dans les yeux. On approcha nos visages l'un de l'autre. J'allais pouvoir l'embrasser.

Mais à cet instant, quelque chose me semblait bizarre. Je ne sentais pas son souffle sur mon visage. Et pas seulement, je me suis pris à sentir une grande douleur du côté droit, dessous mes côtes. Je touchai l'endroit qui me faisait souffrir et vu avec frayeur que du sang était sur mes mains ! Je saignais énormément. Je me mis avoir du mal à respirer et je tombai par terre. Ma vision se troubla. Tout le paysage devint brouillard et Ran se transforma en une silhouette qui devint de plus en plus grande. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait ?

**Samedi 24 Avril / 20 :30**

Un bruit j'entends un bruit. Un bruit d'une sirène. Je ne peux plus bouger. J'ouvre les yeux faiblement. Je vois une lumière, elle est tellement forte et blanche. Où suis- je ? La silhouette est là. Elle me parle. J'ai du mal à la comprendre.

Sur ... La ... tit ... T..EN ... bon ... ..

_Petit ? _

Soudain une seconde silhouette qui se tient à ma droite me parle. Je reconnais sa voix. C'est Heiji, mon meilleur ami.

Co….nan… on….va…bi….tot …a…vé …..à….l'.hop…al…iens….bon.-

J'entends à côté de moi, une voix féminine.

Ran…oi…au….i ….iens…..bon.

_Oh non, je m'endors …non il faut …..il faut que je résis…_

**Samedi 24 Avril / 21 :03**

**Urgence de Beika**

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard .L'ambulance était arrivée aux Urgences. Les ambulanciers ouvrirent les portes et portèrent les deux blessés à l'intérieur de l'hôpital.

- Vite préparez la salle d'urgence. Le petit ne va pas tenir longtemps .Il a perdu énormément de sang. Il faut l'opérer tout de suite ! Disait un ambulancier à ces collègues qui arrivèrent rapidement pour les aider.

- On a deux personnes Ran Mourri 18 ans s'est fait électrocuter et Conan Edogawa , 8 ans , a reçu une balle entre l'estomac et le rein droit. Continua l'ambulancier.

Un homme près de la quarantaine arriva hystérique vers les ambulanciers.

- C'est ma fille ! C'est ma fille ! Cria t-il

- Ne restez pas ici monsieur. Quelqu'un vous avisera le plus rapidement possible. On fera tout notre possible.

Les ambulanciers n'étant plus visible, Kogoro Mouri resta seul au milieu du corridor des urgences.

* * *

><p><strong>Une semaine avant.<strong>

**Samedi 16 Avril / 16 : 30**

**Centre commercial**

- Ran ! Fait vite le magasin va bientôt fermer !

Ran , Sonoko et Conan étaient allés faire une journée shopping.

Pendant que certaines passaient une journée magnifique, le petit Conan s'ennuyait énormément. Au départ, il voulait rester à la maison pour lire ou aller chez le Professeur Agasa un scientifique, voisin de Shinichi. Mais Ran, ne voulais pas le laissé seul. Alors il était obligé de suivre les deux lycéennes partout. Et d'attendre derrière les rideaux qu'elles essayent leurs vêtements .Toujours entre elles. Car pas une seule fois Conan n'a pu voir quoi que ce soit.

- Oui oui, encore quelques secondes j'ai bientôt fini. Disait Ran dans la cabine d'essayage. Dit Sonoko ? Conan est près de toi ?

Sonoko regarda autour d'elle et vu le petit garçon sur un banc à deux mètres des cabines entrain de dormir.

- Ouais il est là. Il est entrain de dormir sur le banc.

- Tu peux lui demander de venir me voir s'il te plait.

- Pourquoi ? Tu veux lui montrer quoi ? Je ne peux pas venir moi ?

- Sonoko, non merci, c'est Conan que je demande.

- Ok ok ça va. Dit Sonoko mécontente et en allant chercher Conan.

- Conan ? Conan ? L'appela t-elle en se baissant pour être à la hauteur de ses oreilles.

Elle l'appela mais le garçon ne répondit pas.

- CONAN !Cria t-elle

Conan sorti de son rêve avec un sursaut. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait.

- Conan? Ran te demande devant la cabine d'essayage.

- Moi ?! Demanda t il stupéfait.

- Oui et grouilles toi !

Conan arriva devant la cabine d'essayage

- Ran, tu m'as appelé ?

- Oui j'ai envie de te montrer la robe que j'ai essayée

- Mais pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi pas Sono….

C'est à ce moment, que Ran sortit habillée de sa robe. Elle était magnifique. Elle était de couleur rouge intense, allant jusqu'aux genoux, avec des courtes manches, un décolleté prononcé et le bas faisaient penser à une tulipe qui s'ouvrait. Tout l'ensemble était assorti de pierres et de paillettes qui brillaient comme des étoiles. Conan était bouche-bé et devenait tout rouge.

- Qu'est ce que tu en dis ? Elle me va bien Conan ?

Conan encore sur le choc ne répondit pas. Sonoko fit son entré dans la cabine.

- Conan- Kun ? Continua Ran tout en lui faisant des signes devant son visage figé.

- Whouah ! Ran tu es magnifique ! Cette robe te va à merveille.

- Merci Sonoko.

- Oui elle te va tellement bien.

A ces mots, les deux jeunes femmes se retournèrent vers le petit garçon.

- Tu es tellement belle Ran. Si j'avais ma taille je te demanderai en mariage !

- Ta taille ? Conan, tu es encore trop petit pour te marier. Ran rigola. Mais tu es chou. Cela me fait plaisir qu'elle te plaise.

En remarquant, l'immense erreur qu'il venait de faire Conan alias Shinichi se mit à rire nerveusement tout en mettant son bras derrière la tête.

- C'est décidé je la prends. Disait la lycéenne.

Sonoko s'approcha de Ran le sourire aux lèvres.

- Et puis- je savoir, Ran, pour qu'elle occasion tu l'a porteras ?

- Euh je ne sais pas…. Pour une cérémonie….ou un mariage.

- OU pour aller dans un restaurant en tête à tête avec un homme…comme….Shinichi !

Sur ces mots, Ran était devenue toute rouge et ce n'était pas la seule. Conan qui était juste à côté et qui avait tout entendu devint tout gêné.

- Allez dis moi que c'est la vérité. Imagine, toi et Shinichi avec un magnifique tailleur bleu foncé, mangés en tête à tête pendant que des musiciens jouent des mélodies d'amour autour de votre table. Ca serait tellement romantique.

Ran ne su quoi répondre. Elle était figée, pensive. La tête baissée, elle rentra dans la cabine pour aller se rechanger en passant devant Conan. Avant de rentrer et fermer le rideau, elle chuchota en soupirant. Oui, ça serait tellement beau. Elle cru que personne ne l'avait entendu mais pas tout à fait.

_Ran, je te le promets. Quand j'aurai retrouvé mon apparence. Je t'inviterai, comme vient de le dire Sonoko, et je te dirai tout se que je ressens pour toi. Toi, la plus belle de toutes._

**Samedi 17 Avril / 17 :30**

**Agence du détective Kogoro Mouri**

- Coucou papa, on est rentré ! Disait Ran en ouvrant la porte de l'agence.

Ran et Conan rentrèrent dans le salon où Kogoro avait pour l'habitude de questionner ses clients. Monsieur Mouri était assis à son bureau et regardait la télévision, une bière à la main.

- Papa ! C'est quoi de ce bordel ! Tu ne peux pas ranger de temps en temps ! Lui disait-elle en ramassant une dizaine de canettes de bières sur son bureau. Tu as encore trop bu .Ca fait combien de temps que tu es rentré ?

- Euhm ça doit faire quatre heures environ.

- Bon, je vais aller préparer à manger. Mais avant ça, je vais vite ranger mes habits.

- J'espère que tu n'as pas acheté des habits trop vulgaires ?

- Non, j'ai acheté des T-Shirts et une robe.

Elle lui montra sa robe.

- Elle est belle hein dit ?

- Oui en effet. Mais elle t'a coutée combien ?

Moment de silence. Kogoro en perdant patiente prit la robe et regarda l'étiquette et failli s'étrangler.

- 20 ... ..20'000 Payns! (240 Euros)

Lorsque que Monsieur Mouri voulu répondre à sa fille, le téléphone commença à sonner. Ran soupira de soulagement. Elle se dit, à ce moment là, qu'un ange la surveillait de près. Kogoro répondit tout en fixant sa fille.

- Allo, agence du détective Mouri.

- Monsieur Mouri ? C'est l'inspecteur Megure à l'appareil. Veuillez m'excusez du dérangement. Je voudrais vous parler d'une affaire très importante.

- Je vous écoute.

Pendant que son père était au téléphone, Ran plia sa robe et la mit dans le sac du magasin. Elle se prépara à monter à sa chambre lorsque son père cria :

- Quoi ! ENFUI! Vous me dites que le dernier membre de l'organisation des hommes en noirs, s'est enfui !

A cette révélation, Conan et Ran se retournèrent.

- Oui…..oui…..je comprends…..oui. Je vous tiendrai au courant….oui au revoir. Continua Kogoro avant de raccrocher le téléphone.

- Mais papa, je croyais que tous les membres ainsi que toute l'organisation avaient été détruite par des explosions ?

- Non, il en reste un. Lui répondit Conan. Son nom de code est Gentiane. Il vécu beaucoup de temps à l'étranger et venait au Japon que pour transmettre des informations. Ne le connaissant pas, la police et le FBI n'ont pas pu mettre la main dessus et lorsque que l'organisation a été détruite, il était déjà partit sur un autre continent. Mais deux semaines après, un agent d'Interpol le chopa, en Italie, et le ramena au Japon. Mais se qui me dérange, c'est, comment a-t-il fait pour s'échapper .Parce que la prison est…

Conan stoppa son discourt lorsqu'il se rendit compte que les deux adultes, devant lui, étaient entrain de le fixer bizarrement. Ce qui était normal. Aucun enfant de son âge sortirait une conversation comme celle qu'il venait de faire.

- Comment tu sais tout ça le Mioche ? Lui demanda Kogoro.

- Euhm ahahah j'ai entendu l'inspecteur Megure en parler, un jour, pendant une enquête. Hahaha . Lui répondit Conan en riant nerveusement. Bon ce n'est pas que çà mais je n'ai pas encore commencé mes devoirs .Tu m'appelleras pour t'aider à mettre la table Ran ?

Ran lui fit un hochement de la tête et Conan monta dans sa chambre.

**Dimanche 18 Avril / 13 :30**

**Chez le Professeur Agasa**

Après avoir déjeuné, Conan demanda à Ran, si il pouvait aller chez le Professeur Agasa pour aller jouer avec Haibara, se qu'elle accepta.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, arrivé chez le Professeur, Conan chercha Haibara. Il trouva Agasa assis, à son bureau, bricolant sur un appareil.

- Bonjour Professeur.

Agasa leva la tête et sourit.

- Salut, Shinichi ! Comment est allée la journée de hier avec ces jeunes femmes? Lui demanda t-il en souriant.

- Mouai c'était ennuyant. Je ne comprendrai jamais comment les femmes peuvent passer du bon temps en faisant les magasins toute une journée. Répondit Conan.

- Les femmes font du shopping parce qu'elles ont envies de changer de vêtements pour paraitres toujours différentes et se mettre en valeurs. Pour avoir par la suite, un regard toujours admiratif des gens qui les entourent surtout ceux du sexe opposé. Ou, pour liquider le stresse accumulé dans leurs journées. Répliqua une petite voix féminine.

A ces mots, Conan se retourna et vu Haibaira. Elle venait de finir un travail sur ses recherches et en entendant la voix du petit garçon, elle voulu savoir se qu'il faisait ici.

- Mais vu le tint rouge qui se fait apparaitre sur ton visage, au moment où je te répondait, j'imagine que Ran , a du s'acheter soit des sous-vêtements ou une robe élégante qu'elle voudra porter en ta compagnie lors d'une soirée en tête à tête.

- Co….comment tu as deviné qu'elle s'était acheté une robe ?

- Alors c'est vrai, elle a acheté une robe pour te faire plaisir ? Lui demanda t- elle, avant de s'approcher de lui. Tu dois être content Kudo.

Conan était figé et ne su quoi dire.

- Je suis sure que as une folle envie de retrouver ta taille et de l'inviter au restaurant. N'ais-je pas raison ?

Conan devint plus rouge qu'avant.

- Serait ce pour cela que tu es venu ? Pour me demander, un essai d'antidote ?

- Non, je ne suis pas venu pour cela. Lui répondit le Détective en reprenant ces esprits. Je voulais te parler, Ai, de se que j'ai entendu, hier.

Ai Haibara alla vers l'office pour ce faire chauffer de l'eau pour son thé. Conan la suivi.

- Tu veux me parler d'une de tes enquêtes ? Lui demanda-t-elle tout en prenant un tabouret pour atteindre l'étagère à thé.

- Oui on peut dire cela .D'une enquête où on a été confronté les deux.

- Si tu veux me parler de l'organisation sans n'est finie d'elle. Lui dit-elle en remettant le siège à sa place.

- Non pas tout à fait. Il en reste un et il s'est enfuit.

A ce moment, Haibara qui tenait la tasse dans sa main la fit tomber. La tasse se cassa en tombant sur le sol. Elle se retourna en regardant avec frayeur le petit détective.

- Gentiane!

- Oui, Ai. L'informateur, l'auxiliaire, l'espion de l'organisation. Celui qui dénichait toutes les informations. Celui qui n'aurait aucun mal à savoir qui nous sommes. S'il ne le sait pas déjà.

- Il va certainement vouloir se venger…..

- Il ne sait pas qui à détruit l'organisation.

- S'il découvre des informations sur nous deux et nous trouve ! Dit Haibara toute paniquée. Il nous tuera. Nous et tous nos proches !

- Ai…..je ne peux rien te confirmer. Je sais juste qu'il faut le retrouver le plus vite possible avant qu'il n'arrive le pire.

Les deux jeunes adultes au corps d'enfant restèrent sans dire un mot. Une pression, une peur se faisait sentir dans l'office. On pouvait entendre l'eau dans la casserole qui bouillassait. Cependant des voix d'enfants vénèrent casser cette atmosphère. En effet, les « détectives boys » étaient arrivés devant la porte du Professeur et sonnèrent.

Agasa était allé leur ouvrir et les invita à rentrer.

Après avoir mis leurs chaussons, le Professeur répondit aux enfants que Conan et Ai se trouvaient à la cuisine. Les trois ne perdirent pas de temps à arriver au lieu désigné.

- Coucou Haibara. Coucou Conan. Comment allez-vous ? Leur disait Mitsuhiko avec le sourire.

- Eh c'est génial ! Il fait trop beau dehors ! Et en plus de ça, i personne sur le terrain de foot ! Raconta Genta tout excité. On y va ?

- Ouais on va trop s'amuser ! Lui répondit Mitsuhiko.

- Et il y a un marchand de glace juste devant le terrain. Continue Genta en se léchant les babines.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Haibara ? Ca ne va pas ?

Les questions de la jeune fille Ayumi cassa la conversation des deux garçons. En effet, les deux étaient tellement concentrés sur l'emploi de leurs après-midi qu'ils ne virent pas Conan et Haibara angoisser juste devant eux. Leur visage si souriant se transforma en embarras. Conan se tourna en direction des enfants et leurs firent un sourire.

- Pourquoi vous faites une tête pareille ? C'est juste Haibara qui à fait tomber sa tasse préférée et qui est choquée. N'est pas ? Lui demanda-t-il en la fixant pour la faire réagir. Ce n'est pas un souvenir de ta cousine quand elle est allée en Amérique ?

Haibara , regardant Conan puis ensuite les enfants, comprit.

- Ah oui, c'était ma tasse préférée ! C'était un souvenir très précieux de ma cousine ! Joua Ai en pleurant.

- Pauvre Haibara, Lui dit tristement Ayumi. On va ramasser les débris et je vais demander à mon papa de recoller les morceaux. Tu verras mon papa il est trop fort en bricolage.

- Merci. Lui répondit Haibara en s'essuyant les yeux.

Après voir ramassé tous les débris de la tasse et de les avoir misent dans un sac, le groupe des cinq enfants décidèrent d'aller au parc de Beika. Pour aller jouer au foot.

**Dimanche 18 Avril / 15h05**

**Parc de Beika.**

- Pourquoi c'est moi qui doit aller avec les filles ? Demanda Mitsuhiko

- Parce que je suis le premier à avoir pris le bras de Conan-Kun. Lui répondit Genta

- Mais ce n'est pas juste .On s'est très bien qu'on va perdre si tu es avec lui !

Les garçons étaient à peine arrivés sur le terrain de foot qu'ils commencèrent à se chamailler pour savoir qui prendra Conan dans son équipe. En effet, Conan était le plus fort de la classe. Même quand il jouait avec des garçons d'une ou deux classes d'intervalles, il faisait la différence.

Du temps où il était Shinichi, également. C'était le plus doué, le plus fort et le plus précis.

Il s'en souvient, un jour, une équipe professionnelle du Japon lui avait demandé de venir dans leur équipe mais Shinichi n'avait pas voulu et maintenant il se trouvait entre deux garçons qui lui tiraient un bras de chaque côté pour pouvoir l'avoir également. Cela le faisait rire au début, mais plus maintenant. Il commençait en avoir marre et les deux filles à côté de lui également.

- Arrêtez les garçons ! Leur criait Ayumi. Vous ne voyez pas que vous lui faites mal !

A ces mots, les deux lâchèrent Conan.

- Je n'aurai jamais du venir. Dit Haibara en soupirant.

- Non reste Haibara. Lui supplia Ayumi

- Moi, je ne veux pas jouer si Genta est avec Conan ! Disait Mitsuhiko en croisant les bras fâché.

- Tu devrais être content. Vous êtes trois contre nous deux. Lui répondit Genta.

- Mais Conan est plus fort que deux filles !

- Ce n'est pas mon problème. Moi je suis avec Conan.

- Pourquoi toi ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit c'est parce que….

- Ca SUFIT VOUS DEUX ! Cria Conan. Vous savez quoi et ben je n'ai plus envie de jouer ! Vous n'avez cas prendre chacun une fille et comme ça c'est équilibré. Là !

- Je n'ai plus envie. Continua Conan en ramassant ses lunettes.

En se relevant, Conan tomba nez à nez avec un petit garçon. Il paraissait avoir le même âge qu'eux. Il était blond avec des yeux bruns et portait un T-Shirt jaune ainsi qu'un pantalon bleu. Il fixa Conan dans les yeux. Conan remit ses lunettes et le petit lui sourit.

- Je peux jouer avec vous ?

- T'es qui toi ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu. Lui demanda Genta

- Je m'appelle Jérémy Miradji. Ma maman et moi on habite en Europe et ma maman est venue voir sa sœur ici, à Tokyo. On est en vacances pendant deux semaines.

- Enchanté Jérémie-Kun. Moi je m'appelle Ayumi et voici Mitsuhiko, Genta, Haibara et Conan. On est les « détectives Boys ».

- Ayumi ! Dit Haibara faisant signe qu'elle en disait trop.

- Trop bien ! Vous êtes détectives ? Whoua !

- Ouais et on est trop fort. Donc si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit n'hésite pas. Lui répondit fièrement Mitsuhiko.

- Un garçon en plus. On pourra faire des équipes de trois alors. Disait Genta. On joue !

Une heure plus tard, les six enfants avaient finis le match. C'était le premier à arriver à dix buts. Et c'était l'équipe composée de Genta , Conan et Ayumi qui avaient gagnés. L'autre équipe avec Mitzuhiko , Jérémie et Haibara avaient réussis à mettre six buts.

- On a gagné ! On est trop fort ! Cria Ayumi contente.

- Arg ! Moi, j'en peux plus. Exprima Genta avant de tomber dans le gazon. J'ai trop couru.

- Ouais c'est normal que vous ayez gagné. Vous aviez Conan avec vous. Répondit Mitsuhiko

- Arrête Mitsuhiko. Tu es juste jaloux. C'est juste, un jeu. Lui expliqua Haibara.

- C'est vrai Conan, tu es très fort. Disait Jérémie.

_Merci de dire que je suis fort. Je ne m'y suis même pas mis à fond. Sinon s'aurait été trop facile !_

- C'est où que tu as appris à jouer comme çà ? Lui demanda Jérémie.

- Euhm….. en jouant avec mes camarades de classe !

- En tout cas, c'était avec tes camarades de l'autre école parce que tu étais déjà doué quand tu es arrivé dans notre classe. Lui faisait part Mitsuhiko.

- Oui mais je jouais aussi avec mon papa qui est très fort. Répondit Conan en riant nerveusement.

_Je n'aime pas mentir sans arrêt._

- Bon les gars. on fait quoi maintenant ? Je n'ai plus envie de courir. Exprima Genta. On va jouer aux jeux vidéo chez le Professeur Agasa ? Il a une Wii U.

- Ouais et on joue à Mario Kart 8. Répondit Mitsuhiko.

- Et on se prend une glace en allant. Continua Ayumi

A ces mots, Genta se mit directement debout.

- Whouai ! Génial ! J'ai trop envie d'une glace ! Cria Genta en courant en direction du marchand de glace.

Tous les enfants se mirent à suivre Genta .

- Attend Genta ! L'appela Ayumi. Tu viens avec nous, Jérémie ?

- Ah ouais avec plaisir ! Ma maman est d'accord que je sorte, à condition que je soie de retour à dix-neuf heures.

Apres avoir tous pris une glace, les détectives boys et Jérémie marchèrent en direction du laboratoire du Professeur Agasa.

**Dimanche 18 Avril / 18h50**

**Chez le Professeur Agasa**

C'était un dimanche bien mouvementé, chez le Professeur. Dans son salon, se déroulait un tournoi de Mario Kart 8. Tous les enfants y participaient, sauf Haibara qui, n'aimant pas jouer aux jeux vidéos préférait s'enfermer dans une pièce à part. Etant cinq et n'ayant que quatre manettes, ils se les partagèrent toutes les cinq courses. Deux joueurs se distinguaient bien des autres c'était Genta et Mitsuhiko.

- Tiens prends ça ! Disait Genta en jetant une carapace rouge à Mitsuhiko.

- Argh Oh non ! Juste à deux mètres de l'arrivée ! Répondu vexé Mitsuhiko.

- Premier! Créer un contenu Genta.

- Deuxième ! Répondu Mitsuhiko.

- Cinquième ! Trop nul ! Fit Jérémie.

- ... ..

A ce moment là, les quatre enfants regardèrent tous avec un sourire d'amusement le garçon à lunette.

- Il y en a bien un qui ne sait pas jouer à Mario Kart et il s'appelle Conan ! Raconta Genta en éclatant de rire. Toujours douzième !

- Pff arrêter se n'est qu'un jeu virtuel. Ce n'est pas réel ! Répondu mécontent Conan.

- Ah ! Pour une fois qu'on est mieux que lui dans quelque chose, Conan fait la tête ! Le chicana Mitsuhiko

_Oh…Ohé…..Je suis un détective. J'ai un cerveau qui a besoin de résoudre des équations, des énigmes et pas pour jouer aux jeux vidéos. Je ne peux pas être bon en tout_.

- En tout cas, c'était une belle course, les garçons. Leur disait Ayumi avec le sourire.

Cinq minutes plus tard, l'horloge se mit à sonner dix-neuf heures.

- Ho ! Il est déjà dix-neuf heures ! Soupira Genta.

- Bon, je vais y aller. Mes parents m'attendent dans trente minutes.

- Ouais, tu as encore du chemin Ayumi. Lui répondit Mitsuhico. Je vais t'accompagner.

- Merci Mitsuhico !

Ayumi et Mitsuhico se levèrent et allèrent en direction de la porte d'entrée. Genta , Conan et Jérémie firent de même.

- Jérémie ? Elle habite où ta tante ? Lui demanda Ayumi.

- Non c'est bon, je vais rentrer tout seul. Merci. Mais avant cela, je peux savoir où sont les toilettes ?

Au fond du couloir, quatrième porte à gauche. Lui répondit Genta en lui montrant la direction.

- Merci pour cette journée les détectives ! Leur exprimait Jérémie

Jérémie alla en direction de l'endroit indiqué par Genta . Il ouvra une porte et rentra dans une pièce qui ne ressemblait pas à se qu'il souhaitait. L'endroit en question était un petit laboratoire avec des machines et des ordinateurs .Jérémie fut stupéfait de voir que Haibara était dedans entrain de mélanger plusieurs produits et de pianoter sur un ordinateur comme une savante. Elle était habillée, en plus, d'un long manteau blanc que portent les scientifiques. Lorsque Jéremie voulu rentrer dans le laboratoire, Haibara le remarqua.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Lui demanda t-elle surprise

- Je cherche les toilettes.

- Les toilettes ce n'est pas ici, c'est à gauche !

- Ah mince je me suis trompé de ma droite de ma gauche. Rigola Jérémie. Et qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu es une scientifique ?

- Non, j'aide le Professeur Agasa !

- Ah et tu fais quoi avec ces produits ? Un médicament ?

- Cela ne te regarde pas ! Allez sors s'il te plait ! Je suis sure que ta maman doit t'attendre.

- Oui c'est vrai. J'avais oublié ! Chao.

- Chao.

Jérémie ferma la porte.

Après avoir été aux toilettes, Jérémie mit ses chaussures et partit en disant au revoir, à Conan et au Professeur Agasa, les seuls qui restaient. Lorsque la porte se ferma, les deux se regardèrent. Ils étaient comme épuisés. Shinichi pouvait rester des heures, des jours à réfléchir mais jouer avec des enfants de huit ans alors que lui en avait dix-huit, c'était exténuant.

- Shinichi . Ran a téléphoné. Elle demande si tu pouvais rentrer rapidement. Lui transmis Agasa.

- Hum….. Je vais y aller.

- Reprise de l'école, demain ?

- Oui…..soupira Conan. Et vous Professeur ? C'est quand votre colloque et votre concours avec les autres chercheurs du Japon ?

- C'est mercredi soir. J'ai hâte de leurs montrer ma toute dernière invention : Ma chaise volante toutes fonctions !

_Ohé…Ohé…cet engin qui a explosé la semaine passée. J'espère qu'elle ne fera pas sauter le jury !_

- Vous m'en direz des nouvelles .Lui disait Conan avec un grand sourire. Au revoir Professeur.

- Bonne soirée Shinichi.

**Dimanche 18 Avril / 19h40**

**Agence du détective Mouri**

- Je suis rentré ! Disait Conan en ouvrant la porte d'entrée de l'appartement.

Ran et Kogoro étaient déjà à table. Monsieur Mouri avait déjà fini sont assiette et lisait le journal.

- Coucou Conan.

- Eh gamin ! C'est à cette heure-là que tu rentres ! Lui faisait remarquer Kogoro.

- Euh ... ..

- Pas de soucis. Viens manger. Papa, il était chez le Professeur.

- Mouai. Cela me rappelle quand tu passais tes soirées chez les Kudos et que ta mère et moi on devait venir te chercher parce que tu ne voulais pas rentrer. Ah ces jeunes. Exprimait-il avant de se remettre dans son journal.

Conan se mit à table et commença à manger. Ran observa son père lire le journal.

- Tu as des nouvelles concernant ce tueur ? Gentiane ?

- Hum…pas tellement…Juste que c'est un délinquant qu'on pourrait mettre dans le même panier que ce voleur magicien.

- Kaito Kid?

- Ouais…

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là? Lui demanda Conan.

- Et bien, que c'est un magicien ou un sorcier ! Parce que s'évaporer comme il l'a fait c'est de la sorcellerie !

Conan arrêta de manger et commença à fixer sérieusement Kogoro. Il voulait des réponses.

- Il s'est évaporé ? Demanda Ran choqué.

- Comme me l'a expliqué l'agent Tagaki le jour où il s'était enfui, il était enfermé dans sa cellule. Dans cette pièce, il n'y aucune fenêtre, aucun trou et les murs sont en bétons armés. Il n'avait eu aucun contact, les repas sont donnés par une ouverture juste assez grande pour faire passer un plateau. Et il ne pouvait pas sortir par la porte parce qu'il y a un garde en permanence qui surveille devant.

Kogoro baissa son journal pour regarder les deux jeunes devant lui.

- Comment aurait-il pu s'échapper hein?! C'est de la sorcellerie je vous dis ! Et je ne suis pas le seul à y penser.

- Ou peut-être…..que…que….c'est un fantôme et qu'il a traversé les murs ! Expliqua Ran tremblante.

_Ohé. Ohé. Ran. Les fantômes ça n'existent pas ! _

- Eh! Il a pu s'enfuir par un endroit.

- Ah ouais ! Et par où gamin ?

- Il doit bien y avoir un système d'aération dans la cellule, puisqu'il n'y a pas de fenêtre.

- La police il y a pensé. Oui, il y a une conduite d'aération. Mais c'est impossible pour lui de s'enfuir par là.

- Pourquoi ?

- La conduite d'aération est trop petite. Aucun adulte ne peut passer par là. Sinon s'aurait été trop simple aux criminels de s'enfuir. En plus de cela, Gentiane est un homme grand et baraqué. Jamais il n'aurait pu passer.

_Ouais. Il a raison. Les conduites d'aérations sont fabriquées pour ne pas laisser des prisonniers passer. Même si il aurait été de petite taille, il l'aurait placé dans une autre cellule. Mais alors comment a–t-il fait pour s'enfuir ?_

**Lundi 19 Avril / 16h30**

**Ecole de primaire**

La sonnerie de l'école retentissait dans les couloirs. C'était la fin des cours. Les écoliers hâtent de rentrer à la maison, se pressèrent à mettre leurs devoirs dans leur sac et de dire au revoir à leur maîtresse. Une foule d'enfants sortirent, en même temps, de l'établissement, dont le groupe des Détectives Boys.

- Ouais ! J'ai hâte de rentrer à la maison. Ma maman nous a préparé un très bon repas avec des nouilles. Miam. Genta se léchait les babines.

- Moi, je trouvais que le cours d'aujourd'hui, était sympa. Disait Ayumi. Les poussins qu'a ramenés la maîtresse étaient trop mignons !

Pendant que Genta s'émerveillait de son repas et qu'Ayumi parlait de poussins, Conan et Haibara partaient de leur côté.

- Si j'aurai su qu'un jour, j'aurai été obligé de refaire un exposé sur les poussins. Soupira discrètement Conan.

- C'est vrai que se n'est pas le sujet qui t'inspire le plus et qui te met en valeur. Se moqua Haibara. Au moins, il y a quelque chose de positif, tu seras quitte de faire chauffer tes neurones.

- Ahahaha Très drôle Haibara. Dans cette école, cela fait déjà un an, que j'ai mis mon cerveau en mode veille, figures toi ! Lui fit remarquer Conan. Et il restera ainsi encore très longtemps. Enfin…..cela dépends de toi.

- Qu'est que tu insinues ?

- J'insinue que cela dépends du temps qu'il te faudra pour élaborer un véritable antidote pour que je puisse retourner au lycée.

- Je vois. Cela veut dire que tout dépend de moi pour que ton cerveau puisse fonctionner normalement.

A cet instant, Ayumi arriva entre les deux.

- Vous parlez de quoi les deux ?

- On parle de poussins. N'est-ce pas Conan?

Trente minutes plus tard, après avoir parcouru un bon kilomètre, le groupe des Détectives se dispersa pour rentrer chez eux sauf Conan et Haibara qui continuèrent un bout du chemin ensemble.

- Je te trouvais particulièrement soucieux pendant le cours d'aujourd'hui.

- Et ben, excuse-moi si les poussins ne sont pas captivant. Ironisa Conan.

- Non vraiment dis moi. Serait-ce Gentiane qui te préoccupe ? Lui demanda-t-elle en chuchotant.

- Oui. J'essaye de chercher où il serait en ce moment. C'est un peu compliqué, je n'ai aucun indice. Et j'ai cette impression étrange depuis hier.

- Une impression étrange ?

- L'impression étrange qu'une personne m'observe. Même maintenant.

Les deux regardèrent autour d'eux mais ne virent personne.

- Ecoute. Ne cherche pas.

- Hein ?

- Où se trouve Gentiane. Cela deviendrait dangereux.

- Qu'est que tu racontes Haibara ! Je ne peux pas le laisser courir en liberté.

- Laisse la police sans charger

- Plus ...

- Je dois y aller bonne soirée Conan. Lui répondit-elle en lui coupant la parole.

Haibara se dirigea vers Conan et lui chuchota :

- Protège la personne que tu aimes.

Elle partit en courant. Conan resta un long moment sur place en essayant de comprendre se qu'elle lui avait dit lorsqu'il eu une impression plus soutenue. Il était sûr, à ce moment là, que quelqu'un les avait écoutés. Était-ce Gentiane ? Il ne le savait pas encore mais il était bien persuadé à le savoir.

**Mardi 20 Avril / 16h00**

**Agence du détective Mouri**

Après avoir finit l'école, Conan rentra chez les Mouri. Il ouvrit la porte de l'agence et ne vit personne. Il savait que Ran était encore au lycée mais Kogoro. Serait-il allé à une enquête sans lui ? Si c'était le cas, le détective n'allait pas pouvoir trouver le vrai coupable. Non loin que Conan le trouvait incompétent mais ce n'était pas le plus doué non plus.

_Profitons qu'il n'y ait personne pour voir s'il a des informations concernant Gentiane._

Conan regarda d'abord dans les tiroirs du bureau, puis sur les étagères et pour finir sur les surfaces de toute la maison. Il ne trouva rien. Il soupira. Apparemment, Kogoro n'était pas assez appliqué dans cette affaire.

_Hum….Je pourrais téléphoner à l'inspecteur avec la voix de Kogoro-San et lui demander quelques renseignements._

Edogawa alla vers le téléphone et voulu prendre son nœud papillon lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il ne l'avait plus.

_Oh mince ! C'est vrai ! Je l'ai donné au Professeur pour qui me le répare parce qu'il était défectueux ! Mais il me faut des documents sinon je ne vais pas pouvoir avancer._

_Des documents ? Des documents ! Les documents de mon père !_

Le père de Shinichi était un enquêteur avant d'être un écrivain de romans policiers célèbre. Il avait pleins de documentations concernant des affaires classés ou des délits en tout genre. Peut-être qu'il trouverait quelque chose sur Gentiane chez lui.

Un temps, la maison des Kudos était vivante. Il y avait une famille à l'intérieur. Jusqu'au jour où les parents de Shinichi décidèrent de partirent en Amérique et de laisser seul leur unique fils lycéen dans cette grande maison. Il vécu sans problème seul avec l'argent que ses parents lui envoyaient.

Mais un jour, il eu un problème. Un souci de rapetissement. Il se trouvait, maintenant dans le corps d'un enfant. A vivre avec son amie d'enfance et son père.

Lors d'une journée, une étrange femme sonna chez les Mouri en expliquant être la mère de Conan. Après l'avoir kidnappé, Shinichi comprit la magouille et démasqua ses voleurs. C'était sa mère et son père qui voulaient le tester en temps que détective. Sa maman lui transmis, plus tard, que c'était le qui leur avait raconté se qu'il lui était arrivé avec l'organisation et son rajeunissement.

Maintenant, Conan monta son sac dans la chambre et descendit les escaliers de l'agence pour se rendre chez les Kudos. Il s'arrêta sur le pilier de la porte avant de foncer dans Ayumi qui se trouvait devant, prête à sonner. Elle était accompagnée de Jérémie.

- Salut Conan, tu veux venir jouer avec nous ?

- Euhm écoute Ayumi…je suis désolé mais j'ai quelque chose d'urgent à faire chez le Professeur Agasa !

- Oh chouette on peut t'accompagner ?

_Argh se que je suis bête. Pourquoi j'ai dit où j'allais._

- Ok….. Leur disait Conan pas très enthousiaste.

**Mardi 20 Avril 16 :30**

**Chez le Professeur Agasa**

Dès arrivé chez le professeur, Conan demanda aux deux enfants de rester là en attendant qu'il aille chercher Haibara. Il courra à la chambre de la fille et toqua à la porte. Il entendit une voix.

- Oui Professeur ?

- Non c'est Conan. Ouvre s'il te plait.

Haibara ouvra sa porte et resta devant.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Il faut que j'aille chez moi mais Ayumi est en bas avec Jérémie. Elle trouvera ça louche si je vais chez moi …..enfin chez les Kudos. Tu ne peux pas faire diversion.

- Il n'y a pas écrit garderie d'enfants sur ma porte et sur celle du Professeur non plus ! Bon, je te laisse en bonne compagnie Kudo. Bey.

Haibara ferma la porte au nez de Conan. Conan était révolté par son aptitude mais il devait faire avec. Il avait, maintenant, la charge de deux enfants. Il descendit en réfléchissant.

- Alors Conan . Tu as fait se que tu voulais ?

- Ecoute Ayumi je…..

- Eh Ayumi ! Montre lui . Disait Jérémie à Ayumi.

Ayumi devint toute rouge.

- Me montrer quoi ? Demanda Conan perplexe.

- Allez ne sois pas timide. Montre-lui.

Elle rougissait plus et sortit un petit paquet de son sac.

- C'est pour toi Conan. Lui disait-elle timidement. Avec …..avec…..l'aide de quelqu'un.

- Ayumi….Il ne fallait pas. Ce n'est pas mon anniversaire…

- Je sais mais c'est comme ça. Pour…pour te remercier de tout.

Conan ouvrit le paquet. Il était surpris de voir à l'intérieur un complet noir avec une chemise bordeaux. Il ne sut quoi répondre.

- Ce ….ce n'est pas moi qu'il est acheté ….mais je devais te le donner. Je savais ce qu'il y avait dedans. Elle me l'a dit.

A l'entente du mot « Elle », Conan rougissait de plus belle. Il savait qui c'était et de le savoir le fit rougir de plaisir.

- Ca te fait plaisir ? Lui disait Ayumi en souriant.

- Oui énormément. Merci.

- Tu devrais lui dire merci autrement Conan. Ayumi est venue spécialement vers toi pour te le donner.

Conan se retourna et vu le Professeur Agasa. Au regard du vieille homme, Conan comprit et alla timidement en direction d'Ayumi. Il se pencha et lui fit un bisou sur la joue. A ce contact, Ayumi devint rouge comme une tomate.

- Merci Ayumi.

- On va jouer ? Tu viens avec nous Conan ? Lui demanda Jérémie

Conan hésita. Le Professeur Agasa se pencha à l'oreille du garçon à lunette.

- Vas-y. Cela fera plaisir à Ayumi. Et si tu es venu pour les dossiers de ton père, tu pourras me téléphoner ce soir. Je pars demain matin. Lui disait-il en chuchotant.

- Ok. Merci Professeur .Lui répondit Conan en courant rejoindre les autres dehors.

- Attends!

Conan s'arrêta et le regarda.

- N'oublie pas de lui dire merci également à elle.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Professeur, je ne vais pas l'oublier.

**Mardi 20 Avril / 18 : 45**

**Agence du détective Mouri**

Conan monta dans la chambre pour y déposer le tailleur et descendit à la cuisine. Il y vit Ran terminant de cuisiner le repas. Il s'avança gentiment. Elle se retourna lorsqu'elle remarqua sa présence.

- Coucou Conan comment c'est passé ta journée ?

- Bien et la tienne Ran ?

- Moi ? Comme d'habitude. Un test de biologie aujourd'hui. Sinon rien de spécial. Tu peux mettre ça sur la table s'il te plait.

- Oui.

Elle donna au petit garçon un plat de riz et elle prit le plat de viande.

On ne serra que les deux aujourd'hui pour manger. Papa est encore sur la scène de crime de cette après-midi. Ils n'ont pas encore trouvé le coupable. C'est étrange. Papa va normalement plus vite.

_Oui, quand je suis là. _

Ran et Conan se mirent à table. Il y avait eu un long moment de silence entre les deux. Jusqu'à se que Conan prit son courage à deux mains et prit la parole.

- Ran ... ..

- Oui Conan ?

- Ayumi m'a donné le cadeau et j'ai compris que c'était toi qui me l'avais acheté.

- Ahrg cette coquine ! Je lui ai pourtant dit de ne rien dire. Répondit Ran avec le sourire.

- J'ai juste une question.

Ran leva la tète. Conan l'observait.

- Pourquoi tu me l'as acheté ? Ce n'est pas mon anniversaire et cela à dut te couter cher.

Moment de silence

- Parce que…..

Son regard était rempli d'émotion.

- Pour te remercier de tout. Tu es comme un petit frère pour moi. Tu es un très bon ami. Mon confident un peu comme….un peu comme Shinichi….Il me manque…

Moment de silence

- Mais tu es là. Continua t-elle .Et tu me fais oublier cette sensation de manque et de tristesse. Tu me faire sourire.

Des larmes tombèrent sur sa joue.

Conan se sentait mal. Il n'aimait pas la voir ainsi triste. Il se leva et alla à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses petits bras.

- Ton cadeau me fait énormément plaisir. Merci beaucoup Ran.

Elle prit Conan sur ces genoux et le serra très fort. Un sourire se forma sur son visage.

- Merci à toi Conan.

**Mercredi 21 Avril 16 : 00**

**Devant l'école primaire**

Les Détectives Boys sortirent de l'école. Ils marchèrent comme d'habitude en direction de leur maison sauf une chose était différente deux garçons fixaient Conan avec des yeux de braises.

- Bon, vous allez bouder ainsi encore longtemps ? Demanda Conan.

Ils ne répondirent pas.

- Qu'est ce qu'ils leurs arrivent ? Ils sont comme ça depuis ce matin. Demanda Haibara à Conan. Même Ayumi. Elle semble ailleurs.

Conan les mains dans les poches regarda une dernière fois Ayumi, Genta et Mitsuhiko derrière lui avant de répondre à Ai.

- J'imagine que c'est parce que j'ai fait un bisou sur la joue d'Ayumi, hier.

- Alors comme ça tu as changé d'amoureuse.

- QUOI ! Exprimait Conan choqué. Mais rien avoir ! C'est juste qu'elle m'ait offert un cadeau venant d'une autre personne alors je l'ai remerciée.

Ayumi était dans les nuages et n'avait rien entendu de la conversation mais les deux garçons avaient l'oreille attentif et avaient tout entendue .Ils s'approchèrent de Conan avec une vitesse fulgurante.

- Tu as reçu le cadeau d'Ayumi mais ce n'est pas elle qui te l'a acheté ? Lui demanda avec curiosité Mitsuhico.

- Euhm non. Elle a joué le rôle du facteur.

- Alors c'est qui qui t'a offert le cadeau ? Questionna Genta.

- Son amoureuse !

A cette réponse, Conan se retourna vers Haibara, choqué.

- Tu as une amoureuse Conan! Disait Mitsuhico étonné.

- Ce n'est pas Ayumi? Demanda Genta.

- Euhm…..non. Leur répondait Conan embarrassé.

Sur ces mots, Genta et Mitsuhico souffla de soulagement. Ils avaient Ayumi pour eux. Il n'y aura pas Conan en course. Et apparemment, Ayumi n'avait rien entendu.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent au lieu où tout le monde se séparait. Conan soupira de soulagement pendant que les deux autres garçons sifflèrent joyeusement. Ils partirent chacun de leur côté .Haibara resta vers Conan un petit moment.

- Heureusement qu'ils n'ont pas eu le temps de te poser la fameuse question : qui est ton amoureuse ?

- Ohé ! Ohé ! De toute manière cela ne les concerne pas !

- Tu étais avec le Professeur Agasa au téléphone, hier soir. Juste ?

Conan hocha de la tête.

- Oui et il a pu me donner un renseignement concernant Gentiane.

- Je t'ai pourtant dit de laisser tomber. Rouspéta t-elle.

- Mais comprends-moi bien …

- J'y vais ! La coupa Haibara. Chao.

- Ai!

Trop tard, elle était déjà partit. Il rentra en direction de l'agence.

**Mercredi 21 Avril / 16 : 30**

**Agence du détective Mouri**

Conan rentra à l'agence. Il se mit à table et fit ces devoirs. Il lui fallait que cinq minutes pour les faire. C'était tellement facile.

Tout d'un coup, Kogoro Mouri fit son entrée dans la pièce.

- Eh Gamin ! Un téléphone pour toi. Une fille toute paniquée.

- Une fille toute paniquée?

Conan prit le téléphone et Kogoro se rendit à son bureau. Une petite voix féminine criait apeurée dans le combiné. C'était Haibara.

- Conan!

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Haibara ? Arrête de crier.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Il y a que le laboratoire du Professeur Agasa est en feu !Cria t-elle.

- Quoi ! Tu plaisantes ce n'est pas vrai !

- Tu crois que je plaisante ! Toute la maison a brulée.

Conan resta sans rien dire dure d'avaler le message.

- J'arrive. Ne bouge pas ! Lui répondit Conan avant de décrocher le téléphone.

Conan mit ses chaussures, prit son skateboard et alla en direction du désastre.

**Mercredi 21 Avril / 16 :45**

**Chez le Professeur Agasa**

Une immense fumée noire montait en dessus des maisons. Les pompiers et la police était déjà là. Pendant que le sapeur éteignait le dernier feu qui restait, les gendarmes sécurisaient les lieux. Conan arriva et fut horrifié à la vue de se qui restait du laboratoire. Il ne restait plus que la moitié de la charpente et tout l'intérieur avait brûlée. Il vu Haibara , elle était devant le sinistre, les mains sur le visage. Elle pleurait. Edogawa alla vers elle.

- Ca va ? tu n'es pas blessée ?

- Non je vais bien. Je suis juste encore sous le choc. Disait-elle en essuyant ses larmes.

- C'est toi qui as appelé les pompiers ?

- Non c'est les voisins. Ils étaient déjà là à éteindre le feu quand je suis arrivée. Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait.

- Non, ce n'est pas toi. Ce n'est pas un accident. J'en suis sur.

Pendant ce temps, vers la maison se trouvait l'inspecteur Megure. Il posait des questions à un policier pour savoir dans quelle circonstance avait débuté l'incendie. Et de son côté, l'agent Tagaki questionnait le voisinage. Il vu, par la suite, Conan et Haibara .Il les salua et posa quelques questions à Haibara.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Conan marcha autour du laboratoire pour voir s'il repérait des indices. Au lieu de cela, il entendit la conversation de l'inspecteur Megure et de l'expert.

- Vu la carbonisation dans cette pièce, je dirais que c'est là qu'à débuté le feu. Disait l'expert.

- Et c'est le laboratoire. Hum je vois. Il y avait certainement des produits explosifs à l'intérieur et avec le contact du feu ça à explosé.

- Encore autre chose, continua le spécialiste. Le feu c'est déclenché avec de l'électricité.

- De l'électricité ? Un ordinateur ?

- Exactement.

Tagaki après avoir pris les informations importantes, retourna vers l'inspecteur pour faire par de ses recherches.

- Inspecteur !

- Oui Tagaki ?

- Trois suspects on vu quelqu'un s'enfuir de la maison avant qu'elle ne brûle. Apparemment, c'était une personne de petite taille.

- Est-ce que c'était un enfant ?

- Je ne peux pas vous le confirmer. Ils n'ont vu que la silhouette.

- Humm…Pensa l'inspecteur. Est-ce que le Professeur a été averti.

- Oui. Il arrive dés ce soir avec le prochain vol.

- Sécurisez les lieux. Je veux une patrouille dans le quartier jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

- Oui. Répondit Tagaki avant de partir.

Un agent montra le contenu d'un sac à l'inspecteur.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Des cendres ?

- Oui. Je les ai ramassés sur le sol du laboratoire. C'est des formules pour créer une sorte de médicament ! Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous en dire d'avantages tous les documents on été brûlés. Il ne reste plus que ceci mais on ne peut rien en tirer.

Sur ces mots, Conan eu un choc. C'était une catastrophe. Il comprit que c'était les documents et les recherches d'Haibara pour créer un antidote de l'APTX (le poison qui l'a fait rajeunir) qu'ils venaient de trouver carbonisés. Conan couru pour avertir Haibara lorsqu'il fonça sur quelqu'un et tomba les fesses par terre.

- Conan! Tu étais là ?

- Ran?

- Viens Conan c'est dangereux ici.

Elle lui prit le bras et l'emmena vers un endroit plus sur.

Ran en sortant, du lycée, avait été avertie de l'incendie et avait couru jusqu'au sinistre. Elle voulu voir si personne était blessée et si la maison des Kudos avait brûlée également. Elle fut soulagée de voir que se n'était pas le cas. Mais elle se sentie très mal à l'aise lorsqu'elle vu le désastre. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi quelqu'un avait fait cela à Agasa. Un scientifique généreux qui avait rien fait de mal.

- Conan. J'ai proposé à Haibara de venir dormir à l'agence en attendant que le Professeur et elle se trouvent un nouveau toit.

- Ok. Lui répondit Conan.

Suite à cette tragédie, Haibara resta chez les Mouris. Elle ne disait rien. Encore sous le choc. Conan la laissa. Il ne voulait pas commencé à lui parler des documents sur l'antidote carbonisés. Elle dormit dans la chambre de Ran.

Du côté du Professeur, ce n'était pas son jour. Il n'avait pas gagné le concours et il devait retourner d'urgence, à Tokyo, parce que sa maison avait été brûlée. Lorsqu'il eu fini les interrogatoires, il rendit visite aux Mourris voir Haibara et alla dormir dans un hôtel.

**Jeudi 22 Avril / 16 :30**

**Hôtel Koy**

Après l'école, Conan partit voir le Professeur à l'hôtel. Haibara était déjà avec lui. La maîtresse avait autorisé qu'elle prenne congé du à l'accident de hier. Edogawa arriva devant la porte et frappa. C'est Agasa qui lui ouvrit et le fit rentrer. Ai, assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre regardait la ville de Tokyo. Le garçon alla vers elle pour lui demander comment elle allait. Il vu une fille avec des larmes sur les joues.

- Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller. Tu es encore sous le choc ?

Haibara regarda Conan dans les yeux et se remit à pleurer.

- Si tu veux en parler je suis là pour çà.

Elle se morfondit encore plus .Edogawa se sentit mal à l'aise.

- Pourquoi elle pleure autant ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dit de mal ?

- Tu devrais t'asseoir Shinichi. Lui demanda Agasa.

Conan s'asseyait sur un fauteuil. Il vu que le Professeur n'était pas bien également. Il eu un moment de silence.

- Voilà. L'expert m'a téléphoné. Tout se qui était chez moi à brûler, il ne reste plus rien. L'assurance va me payer la totalité de la maison ainsi que tout se qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Mais bon, là n'est pas le problème.

Agasa PRIT SA respiration.

- Tout le matériel de recherche de Haibara a également carbonisé. Mais çà tu le sais déjà. Le gros problème c'est…

Le Professeur regarda Haibara et baissa la tête.

- C'est que Haibara ne pourra pas continuer ses recherches car tout se qu'elle savait était dans le laboratoire !

- Quoi ! disait Conan en essayant d'encaisser la mauvaise nouvelle.

Le Professeur voulait lui répondre mais c'est Haibara qui prit la parole en larme.

- Je ne vais pas pour pouvoir te rendre ton apparence de lycéen! Je ….je ….je suis tellement désolé Shinichi.

Conan ne sus quoi dire. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'il espérait que Haibara trouve un antidote.

- Non non ce n'est pas vrai ….Tu veux dire que je resterai Conan Edogawa jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ! Que je ne deviendrai plus jamais Shinichi Kudo. MOI !

- Shinichi . Je sais que c'est très dure à accepter mais sache que Haibara n'a rien avoir la dedans .Qu'elle aurait voulu que tu retrouves ton apparence. C'est les circonstances qui font que c'est ainsi. Lui expliqua Agasa. Je suis navré….

Conan, ses lunettes opaques, la tête baissée ne se sentit pas bien. Il se sentait tellement compressé dans ce petit corps. Il sortit de la chambre et de l'hôtel. Il courra comme une flèche, droit devant lui. Il réfléchissait à tout se qu'il venait de se passer à l'instant. Il ne pouvait pas l'accepter.

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter cela ?_

Il continua sa route sans voir où il allait. Il arriva dans le parc de Beika. Lorsqu'il baissa la tête en fermant ses yeux, il n'y vit pas la racine d'un arbre qui sortait du sol et trébucha dessus. Il tomba par terre.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Conan se leva et se mit sur ses genoux. Il baissa la tête et serra ses poings. Il avait tellement espérer redevenir lui-même. Redevenir le beau jeune détective lycéen apprécié de tous. Le meilleur de son équipe de foot. Pouvoir draguer les filles. Sortir le soir avec ses amis du lycée. Pouvoir dire sans problème ses déductions lors d'une enquête. Et surtout, pouvoir serrer dans ses bras la femme qu'il aime.

_Ran ! Je ne pourrai pas tenir ma promesse. Je suis …._

Des larmes commençaient à couler sur ses petites mains serrées.

- POURQUOI !? Cria-t-il désespéré.

Les larmes mouillaient ses lunettes l'empêchant de voir correctement. Il les enleva faisant apparaitre ses yeux d'un bleu intense. Un petit étang se trouvait à un mètre devant lui. Il s'avança vers le bord et vit son reflet. Celui d'un petit garçon de huit ans triste.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher et Conan alias Shinichi resta seul se mémorisant des souvenirs qu'il ne pourra pas continuer avant une dizaine d'années.

**Jeudi 22 Avril / 22h30**

**Agence du détective Kogoro Mouri**

Ce soir là, il pleuvait énormément et tonnait sur Tokyo. Ran rentra dans l'agence trempée. Elle était gelée. Elle posa son parapluie et sa veste. Kogoro Mouri qui regardait la télé et buvait une bière, à ce moment là, regarda sa fille se déshabiller.

- Alors tu l'as trouvé ? Lui demanda Kogoro.

- Non. Et pourtant j'ai cherché longtemps, j'ai pris le métro et j'ai téléphoné à toutes les personnes qu'on connaissait. Même le Professeur Agasa ne sait pas où il est .Disait-elle inquiète.

- Ah. Lui répondit son père en buvant par la suite, sa bière.

- Papa ! Tu n'es pas inquiet ? C'est de Conan que je parle !

Ran baissa la tête et jeta un œil à son téléphone portable voir si quelqu'un ne lui avait pas téléphoné ou laissé un message.

- Cela fait depuis ce matin en partant à l'école que je ne l'ai pas vu ...

Son père vu à qu'elle point sa fille était inquiète.

- Mais ce mioche est très intelligent. Je suis sur qu'il dort chez quelqu'un en ce moment et qu'il ne t'a pas prévenu parce qu'il a oublié. Ne tant fait pas. Tu téléphoneras demain.

- Oui…..

- Et cette fille ? Habe Haba

- Ai!

- Oui. Elle n'est pas là ?

- Non. Elle dort avec le Professeur à l'hôtel. Bon je vais au lit. Bonne nuit papa.

Ran monta dans sa chambre. C'est vrai, elle n'avait pas de soucis à se faire. Conan était très débrouille pour son âge mais elle sentait au plus profond d'elle que quelque chose n'allait pas. Comme si une personne qui lui était chère allait mal.

**Vendredi 23 Avril / 10 :30**

**Domicile des Hattoris / Osaka**

A Osaka, la pluie du soir ne c'était pas arrêtée. Heiji Hattori était devant la fenêtre donnant sur leur magnifique jardin. Il raccrocha son téléphone portable. C'était Ran, qui lui avait demandé s'il aurait une idée où se trouvait Conan. Hélas, il n'en savait rien. Il se demanda s'il n'avait pas eu une affaire importante en cours et qu'il ne voulait pas en parler à Ran. Heiji trouvait cela étrange.

Quelques instant plus tard, il entendit sonnez à la porte. Il s'y rendit. En ouvrant, il fut surpris de voir un petit garçon à lunette.

- Shinichi?!

La tête baissée, Conan se trouvait devant la porte sous la pluie. Il était mouillé jusqu'aux os.

- Salut Hattori. Je peux rentrer ?

- Oui ! Bien sur ! Rentre.

Conan rentra. Il enleva ses baskets, son gilet et le suspendit. Il tremblait de froid.

- Tu es trempé. Attends reste ici. Je vais te chercher un linge et un gilet.

Deux minutes plus tard, Heiji descendit avec un linge et un gilet. Il les donna au garçon. Conan enleva ses lunettes et se sécha les cheveux.

- Mais où étais tu ? Ran m'a téléphoné, elle ne t'a pas vu depuis hier matin. Je sais que tu es adulte mais elle, pas. Elle se fait du sang d'encre.

Conan ne répondit pas. Il termina de se sécher .Et quand il eu finit, il enfila le gilet de Hattori. Il nageait dedans. L'habit était beaucoup trop grand pour lui. On ne pouvait pas voir ses mains les manches tombaient par terre. Mais il devait faire avec. Il entra dans le salon suivi de Heiji .

- Eh Kudo ? Je te parle.

- Heiji, je peux te demander un service ?

Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas raconté se qu'il se passe. La maison de ton voisin est en cendre et toi tu débarques devant ma porte comme un zombie sans prévenir qui que ce soit.

- Gentiane.

- Pardon?

- C'est Gentiane qui est au centre de tout cela.

- Gentiane ? Serait-ce l'homme qui a fugué de la prison samedi ?

- Oui. Il faisait partit de l'organisation des hommes en noirs. C'est le dernier.

Les deux garçons s'installèrent sur le canapé.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? Toi ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr mais je parie qu'il veut me faire payer l'explosion de l'organisation.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui la explosé. Tu étais même très en colère que cela se passe ainsi.

- Oui mais lui ne le sait pas.

- Tu as trouvé des renseignements le concernant dans les archives de ton père.

- Non hélas. Aucun rapport ne parlait de lui mais j'ai trouvé des renseignements concernant l'agent d'Interpol qui l'a attrapé.

- Un membre d'Interpol ?

- Oui. Antonio Segriasi.

Heiji réfléchissait et regardait Conan. Il avait l'air de ne pas avoir le morale. Normalement, Shinichi alias Conan avait toujours la forme quand il y avait une enquête au programme.

- J'y réfléchi Kudo….. pourquoi tu affirmes que c'est lui ? Peut-être que c'est une personne qui en veut personnellement au Professeur. Même si c'est une personne tout à fait honnête, ce n'est pas dit qu'il se doute que c'est toi qui as provoqué les explosions.

- Non c'est à moi qu'il en veut ! Lui confirma Conan avec conviction.

- Mais comment tu peux en être aussi sur ? Tu me caches quelque chose Kudo.

Conan voulait lui répondre autrement pour pouvoir changer de sujet mais lorsqu'il vu le regard émeraude de son interlocuteur, le petit garçon baissa la tête.

- Dis-moi Kudo.

- Je …..je …

Moment de silence. Le petit garçon avait ses deux mains en poing sur ses genoux.

- Je ne serai plus Shinichi Kudo !

- Hein ? Quoi ? Mais qu'est que tu racontes ? Tu ne peux pas être une autre personne à part to…Disait Heiji avant de s'arrêter.

Il venait de comprendre .Le laboratoire avait brûlé. Toutes les informations sur l'antidote avaient été détruites. Il se sentit soudainement très mal à l'aise pour son meilleur ami.

- Hum…Je vois…Toutes les recherches sur l'antidote ont été brulées et tu penses que c'est Gentiane qui l'a fait pour se venger. C'est ça ?

- ... ..

- Je suis désolé Kudo….

Il s'approcha de lui et lui mit sa main sur l'épaule.

- Ca va allez Heiji .Il me faudra un moment. Ce n'est pas comme ci je n'étais pas habitué à ce corps. Répondit ironiquement Conan.

- Qu'est que tu vas faire ? Tu vas lui dire la vérité ?

- A qui ? A Ran? Il faut de toute façon que je trouve un moyen. Je ne supporterai pas de la voir encore pleurer pendant dix longues années à m'attendre.

Moment de silence

- Pendant une année, elle espérait que je revienne. Certaines fois en pleurant. Le pire c'est que je suis à côté d'elle tous les jours et que je ne peux rien faire. Je lui téléphone, de temps en temps, en tant que Shinichi mais…je sais que cela ne remplace pas le faite que je ne suis pas là.

Moment de silence

- Quand j'y pense…je n'ai aucun mérite de la faire souffrir de la sorte. Je suis qu'un salaud.

Conan se sentait vraiment mal et Heiji, qui le fixait, était le même. Il voulait tellement le réconforter. Il savait que son ami cachait la vérité à Ran pour la protéger de l'organisation. Il ne pouvait pas lui révéler son identité tant que cette histoire d'hommes en noirs n'était pas terminée. Hattori tourna la tête en direction de la fenêtre. Il imaginait Shinichi grandir à côté de la femme qu'il aime en la voyant pleurer sans rien pouvoir lui dire. Cela n'a pas du être facile pour lui et Heiji en était conscient.

Soudain, il eu une révélation. Il regarda le petit garçon avant de baisser la tête.

- Personnellement, je ne dirai pas que tu es un salaud, Kudo. Mais plutôt…un ange gardien !

Conan à ces mots, se mit à fixer son ami confus.

- Hein ?

- Un ange gardien est une personne qui protège un humain en étant invisible à ses yeux. Même si il est toujours à ses côtés, l'humain ne le verra pas pour autant.

- Tu ne me diras pas le contraire Kudo. Continua Heiji. Mais combien de fois elle serait morte si tu n'étais pas pour la protéger. Elle se serait noyée dans une piscine. Elle aurait sombré avec un navire ou encore écrasée par un train.

Conan tourna la tête en réfléchissant à se que lui révélait le détective lycéen.

- Kudo. Tu es comme je viens de d'écrire l'ange. Elle ne te voit pas en tant que Shinichi mais tu es toujours là, à ses côtés, à la protéger.

Heiji se leva et marcha vers la fenêtre.

- Tu es un détective exemplaire, Kudo. Tu es prêt à tout même à supprimer ta vie pour sauver des innocents. Tu es un héros !

- Ohe. Ohé ! Tu n'exagère pas un peu là ! Lui fit remarquer Conan ironiquement.

- Quoi mais c'est vrai ! Eh ! Tu as retrouvé le sourire. Cela veut dire que je t'ai remonté le moral.

- Euhm….pas tout à fait. Répondit Conan en croisant les bras.

- Quoi ! Mais qu'est ce que cela veut dire cela. Attend voir !

Hattori alla vers Conan et commença à lui faire des chatouilles. Le petit garçon se plia pour se protéger mais en vain. Il était trop fort.

- Petit garnement. Tu doute du plus grand détective de l'ouest du pays.

Conan rigolait de plein poumon.

- Ahahaha ! Arrêtes Hattori !

- Alors comme ça le célèbre Shinichi Kudo à les chatouilles.

- Ahahaha ! Non arrêtes ! Ahahaha !

- Voyez-vous cela.

Heiji continua de le chatouiller en rigolant lorsque la sonnette les interrompit. Ils fixèrent, les deux, la direction de l'entrée.

- Tu attends quelqu'un ?

- Non. Attends je vais aller voir.

Hattori se leva et alla en direction de l'entrée. Il ouvrit. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir une fille. Son amie d'enfance, Kasuha. Elle paressait toute stressée.

- Kasuha ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- Heiji ! C'est horrible !

- Quoi ? Qu'est qu'il y a ? Demanda t-il paniqué.

Kasuha rentra et enleva ses chaussures.

- Ran m'a téléphoné. Conan a disparu !

A ces mots, Heiji soupira de soulagement. Il cru, un instant, qui c'était passé quelque chose de très grave du côté de Kasuha.

- Mais tu te rends compte. Il est parti sans rien dire…

- maïs cas ...

- Elle a téléphoné à toutes les personnes qu'elle connaissait….

- Eho cas?

- Elle a cherché des heures sous la pluie…

- Oui mais...Il!

- Et si lui était arrivé quelque chose ….

- Tu m'écoutes?!

- Qu'il c'était fait kidnapper par la mafia ou un tueur en séries….

- CONAN EST DANS MON SALON ! CRIA Heiji.

Kasuha arrêta de parler et regarda Hattori. Le détective prit une grande respiration.

- Kasuha… Conan se trouve dans mon salon !

Sur cette révélation, la lycéenne courra au salon et vu le petit garçon sur le canapé lui faisant un signe de la main.

- Cas de Salut. Ca va?

La fille fut sous le choc.

- Co ... Conan!

- Conan est venu me voir pour discuter. Disait Hattori en entrant dans le salon.

- Di….discuter ?

Kasuha reprit ses esprits.

- Discuter de quoi ?

- Et bien on discutait…

- Entre mec ! Le coupa Heiji. On avait une discussion entre mec. N'est ce pas Conan?

- Oui. C'est ça !

- Une discussion entre mec ? Dit Heiji ? Tu ne trouve pas que c'est un peu trop tôt pour Conan-Kun de parler entre hommes ? Vous avez dix ans de différences !

_Euhm non. J'ai le même âge que lui._

- Ah et bien….il faut bien qu'il sache se qu'il l'attendra dans dix ans. Tu sais la vie d'homme ce n'est pas facile. Hein ptit gars ? Raconta Heiji en frottant les cheveux de Conan.

_Ohé.Ohé ! Tu en fais un peu trop Hattori !_

- En tout cas ! Je suis très contente que Conan va bien. Je vais toute suite en informer Ran.

Kasuha sortit de la pièce son téléphone portable en main. Les deux garçons soulagés reprirent leur conversation discrètement.

- Eh Kudo ! Pour la prochaine fois, dis lui où tu vas. Elle est partie te chercher sous la pluie, des heures.

- Oui, j'y penserai…

- Bon.

- Et concernant Gentiane. Est ce que tu pourras me chercher des informations ?

- Pas de soucis. Les agents de la police d'Osaka ont eu dette envers moi. Je te téléphonerai dès que j'ai du nouveau.

- Merci infiniment.

Kasuha rentra dans le salon.

- Ran est soulagée. Elle t'attendra à la gare de Tokyo, Conan.

- Oui. J'y vais toute suite ! Répondit Conan en marchant vers la porte d'entrée.

- Attend, je vais t'accompagner jusqu'à la gare d'Osaka. Tu viens avec nous Kasuha ?

- Oui. Mais dites les garçons ?

Les deux garçons se retournèrent en direction de la lycéenne.

- Vous êtes surs de ne pas me cacher quelque chose ?

Les deux détectives se regardèrent. Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient bien vouloir lui raconter. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle sache les vraies intentions de Conan. Le garçon à lunettes s'avança, la tête baissée.

- D'accord, je vais tout te dire.

Sur ces mots, Hattori était choqué. Il ne comprenait pas son aptitude. Il ne fallait pas qu'il le dise.

- Conan!

- Attend Heiji, je vais tout dire à Kasuha.

- Conan!

- Voilà Kasuha. Je suis venu chez Heiji pour lui demander….

Heiji se mordit les lèvres. Il se disait, dans sa tête : Non idiot ! Qu'est ce que tu fais Kudo ? Elle va tout révéler à Ran ! Conan était devant la lycéenne. Il la regarda et devint tout rouge.

- C'était pour lui demander….

- Oui Conan ?

- C'était pour lui demander, comment draguer une fille !

Hattori failli s'étrangler.

- En faite, je suis vraiment amoureux d'une fille et je suis venu chez Heiji pour lui demander conseil.

- Oh c'est trop mignon Conan !

- Mais je peux te demander un service ? Je ne l'ai pas encore dit à Ran. Je ne voudrai pas qu'elle le sache cela me mettrais mal à l'aise .Je désirerai lui dire moi-même. Tu comprends ?

- Pas de soucis, je garderai le secret. Oh c'est trop chou !

Heiji était abasourdi. Il se disait : Bien joué Kudo !

- Mais se que je ne comprends pas. C'est pourquoi tu lui as demandé à lui ? Elle montra Heiji du doigt. Tu aurais pu trouver mieux comme coach. Celui là n'est pas terrible.

- Quoi ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Je veux dire que tu es nul en se qui concerne les relations sérieuses. Qu'il y a que les bombes sexy qui t'intéressent ! Voilà !

- Quoi ! Mais se n'est pas vrai. En plus de cela c'est ma vie. J'en fais se que je veux. Qu'est ce que tu t'en mêles aussi !

- Si ça me regarde ! Je suis ton amie d'enfance et cela me regarde si tu sors avec des Poufs !

- Ouais c'est cela mais oui…et quel est le rapport avec Conan. Il a le droit de venir me demander s'il veut.

- Là n'est pas la question Heiji !

- Si justement !

_Et c'est repartit ! On dirait de vrais gamins ces deux-là! _

Après leur petite dispute, les deux lycéens se firent la tête durant tout le trajet. Ils ne dirent aucun mot jusqu'à la gare. Conan les regardait en soupirant.

_Si j'avais su que s'aurait été ainsi tout du long, j'y serais allé tout seul._

Arrivés au quai où se trouvait le train en direction de Tokyo, les lycéens dirent au revoir à Conan.

- Chao Conan. Je croise les doigts pour que ça marche entre toi et ton amoureuse.

Kasuha croisa les doigts et Conan devint tout gêné.

- Merci.

- Comment elle s'appelle ?

- Ah ... euh et bien.

- Oh Conan ! Ton train va bientôt partir ! Il faut monter ! L'interrompit Heiji en le fixant.

- Ah oui. Il faut que j'y aille. Ran m'attend.

- Te me le diras la prochaine fois. Aller, bon retour. Lui disait-elle avec le sourire.

- Bye Conan. Sois très prudent on ne sait jamais. D'accord ?

- Ok Heiji. Merci beaucoup. Chao. Répondit Conan en montant dans le train.

Quelques heures plus tard, il retrouva Ran à la gare.

- Coucou, Ran.

Conan! Elle le prit dans ses bras. Ne me refais plus jamais ça. J'étais très inquiète.

- Oui. Excuse-moi.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Mais la prochaine fois dis-moi juste où tu vas dac ? Allez vient, on rentre.

Elle prit Conan par la main et ils marchèrent en direction de l'agence.

**Samedi 24 Avril / 10 :30**

**Agence du détective Mouri**

Après la pluie de vendredi, le soleil éclairait la ville de Tokyo. Au salon des Mouris, les rayons illuminaient la pièce. Le petit-déjeuner était dressé sur la table. Kogoro et Ran mangèrent tranquillement. Ou presque.

- Papa ! Tu en mets partout !

- Excuse-moi mais je n'ai pas le temps ! Disait Kogoro la bouche pleine.

La porte du salon s'ouvrit. C'était Conan en pyjama. Il la referma en baillant avant d'aller s'asseoir.

- Bonjour.

- Salut Conan tu as bien dormi ? Lui demanda Ran.

- Hum. Je me demande s'il a bien dormi. A cause de lui je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de toute la nuit. Il n'arrêtait pas de parler et de gesticuler pendant son sommeil ! Ralla Kogoro.

En effet, Conan dormait sur un matelas dans la chambre du père de Ran. Et suite aux problèmes qu'il avait en ce moment, Conan faisait des cauchemars.

- C'est vrai Conan ?

- Oui mais ce n'….

- Oh mon dieu ! Il est déjà cette heure là ! Lui coupas Kogoro. L'inspecteur Megure va me taper dessus. Il faut que je file ! Je ne serai pas là avant ce soir ! Au revoir tout le monde !

Monsieur Mouri ferma la porte. On l'entendait courir dans les escaliers menant à la porte d'entrée. Ran et Conan restèrent longtemps à regarder le lieu où il était parti. Comme si ils n'étaient pas habitués par cette situation. Jusqu'à se que Ran fixa Conan.

- Conan ? Tu es sûr que ça va ces temps-ci ? Je te trouve anxieux. Pas bien. Tu fais des cauchemars, la nuit. Je m'inquiète tu sais.

Conan ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Il fixa la table essayant de trouver une réponse lorsque la sonnette retentit.

- Je me demande qui cela peut-être.

Ran se leva et descendit vers la porte d'entrée. Conan commença à se servir à manger toujours en réfléchissant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ran remonta.

- C'est Ayumi. Elle va jouer avec Genta et Mitsuhico et elle m'a demandé si tu voulais te joindre à eux ?

Conan n'avait pas envie de parler de ses problèmes ou de mentir à Ran. Il prit l'opportunité.

- Oui. Je vais y aller. Ça va me changer les idées. Répondit-il en se levant.

Il prit un petit pain et marcha en direction de la chambre.

- Conan!

Conan se retourna.

- Promets-moi que tu me diras se qui te tracasse, après.

- Oui Ran. A toute à l'heure.

**Samedi 24 Avril / 11h00**

**Parc de Beika**

Conan et Ayumi arrivèrent devant le terrain de foot.

- Voilà on est arrivé.

- Ou sont Genta et Mitsuhico ? Tu ne m'as pas dit qu'ils venaient ?

- Si si. Je leur ai donné rendez-vous ici. Ils devraient bientôt être là.

- Hum.

- J'espère que Jérémie-Kun sera là lui aussi. Ca fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu.

- Vous ne l'avez pas vu, hier ?

- Ben non. Normalement, on aurait du jouer tous ensembles. Toi et Haibara vous étiez malades. Alors on s'est retrouvé que les trois.

Il habite dans les environs ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Mais comment vous vous êtes retrouvés, mercredi ?

- Ah c'est simple ! Il était déjà devant chez Ran quand je suis arrivée. Il m'a demandé s'il pouvait venir avec moi après et je lui ai dit oui. Je me demande pourquoi il n'a pas sonné alors qu'il était devant chez toi ?

Ayumi se posait la question. C'est vrai que cela paressait étrange.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Genta et Mitsuhico arrivèrent, les deux, au terrain de foot.

- Eh ! On a une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer ! Disait Genta.

- Le Professeur Agasa a trouvé une maison ! Continua Mitsuhico.

- C'est vrai ? Demanda Ayumi ravie.

- Ouais chez les Kudos. Dans la maison d'à côté. Monsieur Kudo lui a téléphoné et lui a permis d'habité chez eux en attendant. Expliqua Genta.

- C'est génial ! C'est trop gentil de leur part ! Exprima Ayumi.

_J'ai bien fait de téléphoner à mes parents, hier soir, pour leur expliquer la situation. C'est vrai qu'ils ont été sympathiques._

- Chez les Kudos ? Shinichi Kudo ça me dit quelque chose mais je ne sais plus où j'en ai entendu parler ?

- Mais si Genta ! Shinichi Kudo c'est le petit ami de Ran ! Lui fit remarquer Ayumi.

- Mais on ne le voit pas souvent !

- Il doit être chez ses parents en Amérique. Lui expliqua Mitsuhico.

- Ou il est sur une grande affaire. C'est le meilleur détective du Japon ! Continua Ayumi.

- Euhm oui bref. On joue ? Leur demanda Conan pour changer la conversation.

Ils acceptèrent tout de suite. Heureusement. Conan commençait en avoir marre qu'on parlait de lui. Surtout qu'il ne pouvait pas retrouver son corps se qui le démoralisait.

Jusqu'à seize heures, les Détectives Boys mangèrent ensemble et jouèrent, au parc de Beika. Par la suite, ils décidèrent de rentrer chez eux. Ils se saluèrent et partirent chacun de leur côté.

**Samedi 24 Avril / 16 :30**

**Agence du détective Mouri**

- Coucou, je suis rentré.

Conan ferma la porte de l'agence et s'aperçu qu'il n'y avait personne.

- Ran?

Il regarda dans la cuisine et dans l'appartement en haut. Il ne vit personne. Il savait que Kogoro ne rentrerait pas avant ce soir mais Ran ? Il descendit à l'agence et vu sur le bureau, vers le téléphone, une enveloppe sans adresse. Peut-être que c'était un message de Ran disant qu'elle était sortie. Mais pourquoi l'avait-elle mis dans une enveloppe ? Conan voulu l'ouvrir lorsque le téléphone se mit à sonner.

- Agence du détective Mouri.

- Bonjour Conan !

- A ces mots, Conan fut pétrifié. Il reconnaissait très bien cette voix. Ce n'était pas possible qu'il entende puisque c'était la sienne !

- C'est moi, Shinichi Kudo. Tu me reconnais ?

Conan ne sus quoi répondre. Est-ce que c'était Kaito Kid qui lui faisait une farce ?

- J'imagine que tu dois être choqué de m'entendre. Je dois dire que ce nœud papillon changeur de voix est révolutionnaire ! Le Professeur Agasa est très doué.

_Gentiane!_

- Il savait que c'était lui. Kaito Kid n'avait pas besoin du nœud papillon pour changer sa voix.

- Ca doit faire drôle d'entendre sa voix utilisée par une autre personne. N'est-ce pas Conan ? Ou dois-je dire Shinichi Kudo !

Conan commençait à se crisper.

- Et oui je sais qui tu es et se qu'il t'est arrivé. Ca doit être fatiguant de jouer avec des enfants tous les jours ou de vivre avec sa petite amie en cachant son identité !

- Où êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

- Ohé du calme ! Je voulais juste qu'on se voie les deux, entre adulte. Ah oui ! Je t'ai apporté un petit cadeau Monsieur le détective. Je te l'ai mis dans l'enveloppe.

Conan prit l'enveloppe et l'ouvra. Il fut surpris de voir se qu'il s'y trouvait à l'intérieur.

- J'ai pensé à toi avant de mettre le feu au laboratoire d'Agasa. J'ai pris un seul échantillon de l'antidote. Celui qui se trouve dans l'enveloppe est le dernier ! Je voudrais te voir, ce soir, en lycéen. Je ne t'ai jamais vu en vrai.

- Ou voulez-vous qu'on se retrouve ?

A droite d'une rivière, se trouve un hangar pour les transports publics de Beika. Tu trouveras à deux rues de là un immeuble avec un camion vert en face. Je serai au troisième étage.

- D'accord.

- Si tu téléphones ou tu avertis par n'importe quel moyen quelqu'un, je te garantie que tu le payeras cher.

- Ah oui ! Continua Gentiane. J'espère que tu ne seras pas jaloux si je te dis que j'ai téléphoné à une autre personne avant toi.

Conan eu un mauvais pressentiment.

- Elle était tellement contente d'entendre ta voix au téléphone, qu'elle accepta avec plaisir le rendez-vous que je lui ai fixé. Elle devrait tantôt arriver.

Conan entendit des bruits dans le combiné comme une voix féminine et une porte qui s'ouvrit.

- Shinichi?

_Ran!_

- Ah et bien, on dirait qu'elle est arrivée plus vite que prévu. Dans ce cas, je ne vais pas la faire attendre plus longtemps. A toute à l'heure Kudo !

- Non attendez !

Il avait raccroché.

_Merde Ran ! Gentiane, j'aurai ta peau !_

Conan énervé serra l'antidote dans sa main. Il couru dans la chambre de Kogoro et lui prit des vêtements dans son armoire.

Par la suite, il partit dans la salle de bain et enfila les habits trois fois trop grands avec peine. Il s'assit sur les toilettes et avala l'antidote.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Conan commença à transpirer de chaud et les palpitations de son cœur s'accélérèrent. Comme des décharges électriques dans sa poitrine, l'antidote commençait douloureusement à faire effet. La transformation de Conan en Shinichi débuta.

Samedi 24 Avril / 16h40

**Demeure des Hattoris**

Pendant ce temps, Heiji était dans son salon, un téléphone dans la main. Il avait demandé à un officier travaillant pour son père de lui trouver des informations concernant Gentiane et de lui retéléphoner dés qu'il découvrirait quelque chose. Ce qu'il avait fait.

- Du nouveau ?

- Oui Hattori .Mais ….je ne sais pas pourquoi tu me demandes ces renseignements mais un conseil : abandonne !

- Pourquoi ? Il est si dangereux que ça ?

- Oui. Il était connu pour faire souffrir ses victimes en les électrocutant sur des chaises électriques pour leur faire cracher des informations. Et ce n'est pas tout ! Quand il n'avait pas d'électricité, il les brûlait vivant et les tuait par la suite.

- Combien a t-il de meurtres sur les bras ?

- Je ne pourrais pas te le dire. Il n'y a pas inscrit précisément combien il en a tués. Ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'il les tuait tous après sans exception.

Hattori commença à trembler. Il se disait dans sa tête : Olalala Kudo dans quoi tu t'es fourré !

- Autres…..autres choses ?

- Oui. Il paraitrait que c'est un traqueur. Quand il avait une « proie », il faisait tout pour la trouvé même à supprimer sa famille et amis.

- ...

- Il est considéré comme tueur très très dangereux ! Toute la police le recherche !

- ...

- Hattori?

- ...

- Hattori?

- …..Merci pour les infos.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire av…

Hattori avait raccroché. Le lycéen avait les mains tremblantes. Il devait toute suite en informer Shinichi. Il prit son téléphone portable et composa le numéro de Conan. Il attendit mais personne ne répondait.

- Allez décroches ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous Kudo !

Heiji essaya plusieurs fois mais en vain. Il commença à stresser. Il se demanda s'il n'était pas arrivé quelque chose à Conan. Kasuha qui était chez lui pour parler avec sa mère, rentra dans le salon et le vit mal à l'aise.

- Heiji ? C'était qui au téléphone ?

Il ne lui répondit pas. Elle s'approcha de lui.

- Heiji ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Toujours la tête baissée, il partit en direction de l'entrée.

- Tu vas où ?

- Je reviens. Je n'en aurai pas pour long. Du moins, je l'espère.

Il ouvra la porte. Il voulu partir mais Kasuha lui prit le bras.

- Tu me caches quelque chose. Dis-moi !

- Conan et Ran sont en danger !

- Quoi ?!

- Un tueur les traque. Il faut que j'aille voir.

- Je viens avec toi !

- Non Kasuha ! C'est trop dangereux. Il est peut-être déjà là-bas.

- Raison de plus ! Ran est ma meilleure amie. J'ai pris ma décision Heiji !

Heiji fixa son amie. Elle avait un regard déterminé. Il n'avait pas le choix. Ils partirent, les deux, en direction de Tokyo.

**Samedi 24 Avril / 16 :40**

**Agence du détective Mouri**

Dans la salle de bain, on entendait un téléphone qui sonnait. Conan qui était allongé, par terre, inconscient reprenait ses esprits. Il se leva gentiment et se mit assis. Il resta un moment tranquille pour reprendre son souffle.

Une minute plus tard, il se releva. Il eu un coup de vertige et s'attrapa sur le lavabo. Il regarda la pièce. Elle lui semblait différente comme plus petite. Il observa les vêtements qu'il portait. Ce n'était pas les siens mais ceux de Kogoro et ils lui allaient parfaitement. Il tourna la tête et y distinguait dans le miroir le reflet d'un lycéen de 18 ans. Il vu Shinichi Kudo, lui. Il souriait, heureux d'avoir retrouvé son corps d'avant. Mais cela fut d'une courte durée. Il repensait pour qu'elles circonstances il avait dû le faire. Il repensa à Ran. Il devait se dépêcher. Il laissa telle quelle les environs et partit de l'agence en courant.

**Samedi 24 Avril / 17h00**

**Gare Centrale d'Osaka**

Après avoir parquée sa moto, Heiji parti en direction du quai où le train en direction de Tokyo allait partir. Il retéléphona à Conan en espérant qu'il décrocherait mais en vain. Kasuha arriva en courant vers la porte du train.

- Voilà ! J'ai les billets !

Ils montèrent les deux, avant que les portes avertissent leur fermeture.

Deux minutes plus tard, le train parti. Les lycéens trouvèrent des places. Kasuha s'assit mais pas Hattori qui était trop inquiet et trop stressé pour tenir en place. Il fit des allers retours, dans le couloir de passage, toujours son téléphone portable en mains. Les autres passagers le fixèrent.

- Heiji ! Lui fit Kasuha. Assis toi s'il te plait.

- Pourquoi ? Je suis très bien debout.

- Mais tu gênes les autres passagers en faisant tes allers venus. Et tu me stresses également. Et ce n'est pas en faisant ainsi que l'on va arriver plus vite chez Ran.

- Bon…d'accord. Dit-il en s'asseyant.

- Merci.

Elle regarda son ami inquiet et baissa la tête.

- J'espère qu'ils n'ont rien. Je me fais du souci Ran ne répond pas non plus.

- Ouais je l'espère aussi. Mais t'inquiète pas autant. Il y a Kudo qui est là.

- Kudo ?!Répondait-elle surprise.

- Ah euhm non je voulais dire Ko …Con…..Conan !

- Tu veux me dire que Ran est en sécurité parce qu'il y a un enfant de 8ans qui est avec elle ? Je sais que Conan est très intelligent pour son âge mais ça ne serait pas plutôt l'inverse ?

- Ouais….d'accord si tu veux.

Hattori se disait à lui-même : Quel idiot je fais ! Ne t'inquiètes pas Kudo, j'arrive. .

**Samedi 24 Avril / 17h30**

**Immeuble de la rue l'Hangar.**

Shinichi, après avoir prit les transports publics pour aller plus vite, arriva devant l'immeuble où devait se passer le rendez-vous. Il monta les trois étages en courant et arriva essoufflé devant une porte sans nom. Il toqua mais personne ne répondait. Il ouvrit. La porte était ouverte. Il entra dans l'appartement. Il n'y avait presque pas de lumière. Il avança gentiment en regardant partout et aperçu une pièce, au fond, éclairée par de la lumière artificielle. Il vu, au milieu, une chaise avec des raccordements électriques qui partaient dans le mur. C'était une chaise électrique et quelqu'un était attaché dessus. C'était une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns.

- Ran ! Cria Shinichi en courant pour la sortir de là.

Il enleva la prise et vérifia qu'il n'y avait plus de courant. Il la détacha et la porta pour l'assoir contre le mur, à cinq mètres de la chaise, où elle ne risquait rien.

- Ran ! Réponds-moi Ran ! Je t'en supplie ! Ran !

Il l'appela et la secoua gentiment pour la réveiller mais en vain. Il regarda si elle respirait encore .Elle était vivante mais inconsciente.

Soudain, Ran ouvra faiblement les yeux.

- Shi…Shinichi . Disait-elle faiblement avant de retomber dans les vapes.

- Ran!

- Elle ne pourra pas te répondre avant un long moment, Kudo. Répondit une voix grave, derrière lui.

- Que lui avez-vous fait ? Vous l'avez électrocuté ?

- Elle ne voulait pas me répondre, alors je l'ai persuadée à m'en dire plus.

- Vous êtes un monstre !

- Mais je ne lui aurais rien fait si elle m'avait juste répondu à ma question.

- J'imagine que vous lui avez demandé si c'était bien moi qui avait provoqué les explosions. N'est-ce pas ?

- On ne peut rien te cacher. Elle ne pouvait pas admettre que c'était toi qu'il avait fait.

- Et elle a raison. Je n'ai pas provoqué ces explosions.

Shinichi continua de regarder Ran en tournant le dos à son adversaire.

- Tu n'es qu'un menteur, Kudo ! Tu en voulais énormément à l'organisation pour t'avoir rétréci et avoir volé la vie d'autant de gens. Tu les trouvais ignobles et tu leur as réglé leurs comptes en les tuant !

- Bien sur que je les détestais mais jamais je n'aurai fait une chose aussi horrible. Je vous aurai tous trainées en justice.

- Oui comme bon détective que tu es. Ironisa Gentiane. Mais une question me turlupine Kudo…..Comment as-tu trouvé la date et le lieu où on devait se réunir ? Aurais-tu reçu de l'aide de ce maudit membre d'Interpol avant qu'il meurt ?

- ...

- Réponds-moi !

- Je n'ai jamais côtoyé et vu l'agent Segriasi.

- Alors comme ça tu connais son nom !

- Oui j'ai fait quelques recherches. Et en cherchant des informations j'ai trouvé une carte de la prison où vous étiez. Se qui m'a permis de comprendre comment vous êtes sorti de prison.

Moment de silence.

- Par les conduites d'aérations ! Continua Shinichi.

Shinichi se leva, toujours de dos à Gentiane, et mit les mains dans ses poches.

- Vous êtes sortie par les conduites d'aérations puis devant la réception et enfin par l'ouverture principale sans que personne ne vous reconnaisse.

- Et comment me serais-je pris pour que personne ne me reconnaisse ? Me serais-je déguisé ?

- Non pas tout à fait. Les conduites d'aérations sont trop petites pour un adulte et un criminel comme vous, aurez été facilement repérable. Mais vous aviez un plan.

Moment de silence.

- Vous avez pris le même poison que moi et vous êtes devenu un enfant !

Moment de silence.

- Vous saviez se qui m'était arrivé. Vous avez fait des recherches et vous avez trouvé que ce poison faisait redevenir un enfant à celui qui l'ingurgitait. Vous avez pris une gélule de l'APTX dans votre poche. Après quoi, après être redevenu un enfant, vous êtes sorti par la conduite d'aération de votre cellule. Vous êtes sorti par la réception sans problème. Jamais, on n'aurait pris un enfant pour un criminel recherché vous aviez réussi à vous enfuir de prison, vous êtes venus habiter ici en inventant que vous viviez chez votre tante pendant vos vacances. Vous êtes devenu ami avec des enfants me connaissant ainsi que Haibara et avez mis le feu au laboratoire d'Agasa. Vous saviez où se trouvait la salle de recherche ainsi que mon nœud papillon en réparation. Vous l'avez pris et vous avez imité la voix de l'inspecteur Megure pour demander à Kogoro de l'aider dans une enquête. Ainsi vous pouviez demander à Ran de venir et à moi par la même occasion.

Shinichi se retourna et fixa le petit garçon blond qui se trouvait derrière lui.

- N'est-ce pas Gentiane ou puis-je dire Jérémie-Kun !

Le petit garçon souriait et lâcha le nœud papillon qui était près de sa bouche.

- Tu es vraiment un détective exceptionnel Kudo .Lui répondit Gentiane avec sa voix d'enfant. Comment as-tu su que c'était moi ?

- Premièrement, la conduite d'aération. Deuxièmement, des voisins du Professeur ont vu s'enfuir une personne de petite taille, juste avant l'incendie. Troisièmement, Le feu a commencé dans la pièce de recherche d'Haibara. Si un incendiaire avait mis le feu, il l'aurait fait commencer le sinistre au salon où il y a une cheminée et non dans cette pièce. A part si le coupable voulait absolument détruire se qu'il se trouvait à l'intérieur. Et quatre personnes savaient se qu'il s'y trouvait : Agasa, Haibara, moi et vous qu'il avez vu dimanche passé.

- Autres choses. Continua Shinichi. Les enfants ne vous ont pas vu ces temps-ce alors qu'ils vous attendaient. Et dernièrement, le nœud papillon. Il fallait me connaître et m'avoir surveillé pour savoir que ce nœud changeait la voix.

Gentiane commença à applaudir.

- Bravo ! Voilà se que je voulais. Voir une dernière fois le détective Shinichi Kudo à l'œuvre.

- Une dernière fois ? Avez-vous l'intention de me tuer ?

- C'est une possibilité en effet. Mais avant cela, permet moi de te présenter quelqu'un. Toyama !

A l'appel de ce nom, un homme baraqué avec des cicatrices sur le visage sortait de l'ombre.

- Kudo. Je te présente Toyama. Un ami et un collègue depuis très longtemps. En sachant mon plan, il a attendu gentiment ma sortie de prison.

Shinichi fixa l'homme imposant qui se trouvait à côté de Gentiane. Kudo commença à avoir chaud et avoir mal au torse. Serait-ce le stresse qui lui faisait cela ?

- Toyama. Je voudrais que tu t'occupes de ces deux-là pendant mon absence.

- Vous partez déjà ?

- Je suis désolé Kudo, mais il n'y a pas que toi à qui j'en veux. Il a aussi cette traitresse de Sherry.

- Ai!

- Et oui. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas. Dès que j'en aurai fini avec elle, je m'occuperai de toi et de ta petite amie.

Shinichi ne voulait pas le laisser partir tuer Haibara. Il vu, à deux mètres de lui, sur le sol, le casque qui servait à électrocuté le cerveau des gens. Il prit l'opportunité que les deux c'étaient retournés pour prendre de l'élan avec son pied. Il voulu shooté dans l'objet lorsqu'une immense douleur le frappa dans sa poitrine. Il s'écroula par terre. Gentiane et Toyama se retournèrent en regardant le lycéen. Kudo voulu se relever mais une autre douleur le refrappa. Il avait la main sur son cœur et transpirait énormément.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Cette impression…ce n'est pas possible ! J'ai pris l'antidote il n'y a même pas deux heures !_

- On dirait que tu souffres Kudo. On respire difficilement ? Cela veut dire que vas bientôt redevenir un enfant.

- Ce….ce…..n'est pas possible. Répondit Shinichi avec peine.

- Pas autant que cela vois-tu. Je ne voulais pas que tu m'interrompes dans mon plan et le seul moyen et que tu tombes dans les vapes comme chaque fois que tu rétrécis. Alors je t'ai obligé à prendre l'antidote. En Conan, tu aurais été trop turbulent.

- Co….comment…Kudo ne pouvait pas finir sa phrase.

- J'ai vidé l'intérieur de la capsule. Ce que tu as pris était juste le tour. Se qui donne une heure à celui qui le prend. Tu es coriace.

Shinichi souffrait. Il ne pouvait plus bouger.

- Bon, vu dans l'état où tu es je vais pouvoir procéder à une partie de mon plan. Te faire souffrir en supprimant les êtres chers à ton cœur. Toyama !

Toyama prit le pistolet dans sa poche et visa Ran toujours inconsciente.

- Non ! Laissez-là ! Argh..cria Shinichi en se forçant à parler. Elle n'a rien avoir la dedans ! Argh !

- Je n'aurai pas de rancœur en le faisant comme toi en supprimant tous mes collègues Kudo !

- Ce…..ce n'est…..pas...

Le lycéen fixa Toyama. Il allait tirer.

_NON! Ran!_

Shinichi prit ses dernières forces et sauta devant.

Au même moment, Toyama tira et Shinichi prit la balle à la place de Ran. Il s'écroula par terre. Le côté droit de la chemise blanche de Kogoro devenait rouge.

- Tu es insensé Kudo . Avoir voulu sauver la personne que tu aimes te conduiras à ta perte. Lui exprima Gentiane.

Le garçon blond s'avança vers le détective et se pencha.

- Cela ne la sauvera pas pour autant. Quand j'en aurai fini avec Sherry, je reviendrai pour Ran. Et toi, tu ne pourras plus rien faire. Parce que quand tu redeviendras Conan, la blessure sera la même. Et un enfant a beaucoup moins de litre de sang qu'un adulte. Tu seras mort avant que je revienne. Alors c'est un adieu que je te dis Kudo.

Gentiane se redressa et partit avec un fusil dans les mains.

- Bon je vais aller voir cette chère Sherry. Toyama. Garde la porte d'entrée à l'extérieur. On va laisser ces deux lycéens tranquilles.

Il regarda une dernière fois le lycéen et lui fit un signe de la main.

- Adieu. Détective !

Les deux hommes sortirent et fermèrent la porte à clé.

_Ran je suis tellement désolé. Je ….je…_

Shinichi avec sa blessure et l'effet du poison tomba dans les pommes.

**Samedi 24 Avril / 18h00**

**Agence du détective Mouri**

Heiji et Kasuha étaient arrivé à Tokyo. Ils prirent un taxi et arrivèrent en peu de temps chez Kogoro. Hattori sonna à la porte de l'agence pendant que Kasuha faisait de même à l'appartement du haut.

- Ohe! Il ya Quelqu'un? Conan? Ran? Morte?

Il tourna la poignée. C'était ouvert. Il rentra et ne vu personne. Il chercha dans toutes les pièces. Rien ! Il vu, sur le bureau de Kogoro, le téléphone mal raccroché avec, à côté, une enveloppe sans nom ouverte.

- Heiji ! Heiji ! L'appela Kasuha. Viens s'il te plait !

- Je arrive.

Il monta à l'appartement du haut.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Quelqu'un à cambriolé leur maison ! Regarde, la chambre de Kogoro. Tous ses vêtements sont renversés !

- Hum. Mais je ne pense pas que c'est un cambriolage. Les autres pièces sont intactes.

Heiji fouilla les autres chambres et tomba sur leur salle de bain. Il vu les habits de Conan par terre. Il fouilla et trouva le téléphone portable avec ses nombreux appels en absence.

- Il a arrêté de lire ses messages depuis 16 :25. Disait Heiji en réfléchissant. Il a ses habits ici et…

Le lycéen eu une révélation. Il descendit vers le bureau et examina l'historique des appels sur le fixe. Il y vu deux numéros masqués, à la fin de la liste.

- Je le savais ! Il a reçu ce coup de téléphone à 16h35. Il a ses habits de Conan dans la salle de bain et l'armoire de Kogoro est ouverte. Cela veut dire que si mon raisonnement est juste….il a du laisser cette indice quelque part…

Hattori prit l'enveloppe et regardait à l'intérieur. Il vu un plastique qui entoure un médicament.

- Je comprends maintenant se qui t'es arrivé. Tu savais que j'allais venir. C'était un pari risqué mais tu as bien fait de me faire confiance.

Kasuha rentra dans l'agence avec des lunettes dans les mains.

- Heiji ? Pourquoi Conan aurait-il laissé ses lunettes ici ? Tu crois qu'on l'aurait kidnappé et qu'il les aurait fait tomber ?

- Ses lunettes ? Ses lunettes ? Mais oui ses lunettes !

- Hein ?

- Donne les voir s'il te plait.

Heiji prit les lunettes de Conan et appuya sur la branche de droite. Une antenne sortit vers le haut. A la glace de gauche s'afficha une carte avec un point rouge clignotant.

- C'est ses lunettes radars. Il a pris une puce avec lui et a laissé ses lunettes pour qu'on puisse le retrouver. On n'a pas de temps à perdre. Il est peut-être déjà trop tard !

Les deux lycéens partirent de l'agence en courant en suivant le chemin indiqué par le radar.

**Samedi 24 Avril / 18h00**

**Immeuble de la rue l'Hangar**

Toyama se trouvait toujours devant la porte. A l'intérieur, les deux lycéens étaient inconscients ou presque. Ran commença à ouvrir les yeux.

Lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits, elle vu à deux mètres d'elle, Shinichi allongé par terre.

- Shi…Shinichi. Disait-elle avec une extinction de voix.

Elle s'avança vers lui et le secoua mais il ne répondait pas.

- Shinichi! Shinichi!

Elle le secoua de renouveau et lorsqu'elle vu ses main elle fut effrayée. Elles étaient recouvertes de sang. Elle remarqua que c'était Shinichi qui saignait énormément. Elle était terrifiée.

- Non! Shinichi!

Elle enleva son gilet et le mit sur la blessure du détective en le tenant fort.

- S'il te plait répond-moi ! Shinichi.

Elle avait du mal à parler avec sa voix enrouée.

- Au secours ! Aidez-nous !

Elle examina si elle avait son téléphone. Elle ne l'avait plus. Gentiane lui avait pris. Elle secoua encore une fois le lycéen.

- Je t'en prie. Ne pars pas ! Ne me laisse pas toute seule encore une fois !

Elle vu qu'il transpirait. Elle le toucha et s'aperçu qu'il était bouillant. Elle le prit et posa sa tête sur ses jambes toujours en tenant le tissu.

- Tiens bon Shinichi. Je t'interdis de partir maintenant. Tu m'entends ! Lui disait Ran avec des larmes.

Soudain, le corps du détective commença à fumer de partout. Ran remarqua que les mains de Shinichi n'étaient plus en dehors des manches et que ses pieds n'étaient plus dans les chaussures. Elle croyait qu'elle rêvait mais non ! Shinichi rétrécissait dans ses bras! Sa tête qui était appuyée sur les jambes de la lycéenne descendit et tomba par terre. Les extrémités des habits de Kogoro devenaient plates et la chemise se transforma en robe aux manches trop longues.

Le détective était redevenu un enfant devant les yeux stupéfaits de son amie . Encore sous le choc Ran resta longtemps sans rien dire. Elle était pétrifiée. Cela faisait énormément à encaisser. Elle eu un moment de vertige. Elle allait tomber dans les pommes. Elle fixa le visage du petit garçon et pleins d'images sont apparues dans son esprit. Elle vu elle et Shinichi lorsqu'ils jouaient ensemble au bac à sables en étant petits. Lui, sur sa première affaire. Lui, courant dans la ruelle sombre où il a disparu. Et elle vu Conan.

- Shinichi et Conan sont la même personne !

**Samedi 24 Avril / 18h00**

**Demeure des Zihakis**

Madame Zihaki et son mari vivaient les deux dans le calme, dans la maison en face de chez les Kudos. Elle préparait comme à son habitude le repas du soir lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. C'était son mari qui rentrait.

- Alors ? Comment est allé ce déménagement ? Demanda t-elle tout en cuisinant.

- Très bien. Je suis content que les Kudos on légué leur maison à Agasa. C'est une personne de confiance. Il va être bien. Il y a beaucoup d'espace.

- C'est dommage quand même qu'ils ne soient pas revenus. Yukiko et Yusako étaient tellement gentils. Et leur garçon Shinichi était adorable. Tu t'en souviens, Chéri ?

- Oui que de bons souvenirs.

La sonnette de la porte se mit à sonner.

- Qui cela peut être ?

- Attend, j'y vais.

Monsieur Zihaki marcha en direction de l'entrée. Il ouvra et vu un petit garçon blond un panier dans la main.

- Coucou petit. Que veux-tu ?

- Friandise ou farce ?

- Mais petit, ce n'est pas encore Halloween ! On est au mois d'Avril !

- Mauvaise réponse !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Madame Zihaki commença à se poser des questions. Pourquoi son mari m'était si long ?

- Chéri ? C'est qui devant la porte ? Chéri ?

Elle s'approcha de l'entrée et vu son mari étendu devant la porte. Elle couru vers lui.

- Chéri ! Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Répond moi. Chéri !

Elle secoua son mari lorsqu'elle vu un panier, à côté. Elle examina l'intérieur et senti une électrocution dans son dos. Elle s'effondra par terre, au pied du garçon blond.

- Cela ne vous dérange pas si j'emprunte votre maison un moment ? Hein ? Que dites-vous ?...Rien…..d'accord. Je monte dans la chambre si quelqu'un me cherche.

Dix minutes plus tard, après avoir tout installé son matériel de tir, Gentiane attendait devant la fenêtre que Haibara passe devant une vitre.

- Allez. Qu'est-ce que tu attends Sherry. Montres toi !

La silhouette d'Haibara se distinguait sur une des fenêtres du premier étage, de la maison des Kudos.

- C'est bien, restes comme ça. Ne bouge pas.

Gentiane était prêt à tirer lorsque la sonnette dans bas retentit. Cela lui gâcha sa concentration.

- Eh merde ! Je ne peux rien faire si quelqu'un est en bas !

Gentiane posa son fusil sur le sol et descendit à l'entrée. Il prit une couverture et cacha les deux corps étendus par terre. Il ouvra la porte en ne laissant pas paraitre se qu'il se trouvait à l'intérieur de la maison. Il vu un chauve avec un long manteau noir et un foulard gris qui lui cachait la moitié du visage. L'homme mystérieux baissa le tissu devant sa bouche, avant de prendre la parole.

- Bonsoir petit. Je voudrais parler à Madame Zihaki s'il-te-plait.

- Elle n'est pas là.

- C'est curieux. Il y a sa voiture devant.

- Elle est partie faire une balade au parc.

- Hum…je vois…..et son mari ?

- Il est parti en urgence.

- Cela veut dire, qu'ils t'ont laissé tout seul ?

- Je peux leur laisser un message si vous voulez.

- Oui volontiers. Tu leur diras que c'est Antonio Segriasi qui a essayé de les joindre.

A l'entente du nom, Gentiane fut surpris. Ce que l'homme devant lui s'aperçu.

- Mon nom te dit quelque chose petit ?

- Non pas du tout.

- Tu es sûr ?

A ce moment, Gentiane comprit que son interlocuteur savait qui il était.

- Laisse-moi rentrer qu'on puisse parler. Tu ne voudrais pas que le voisinage entende notre conversation.

Le garçon n'avait pas le choix, il le fit entrer. Antonio regarda à sa droite et vu les deux corps sous la couverture.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu as déjà fait assez de victime comme ça.

- Tu devrais être mort !

- Ah… Tu parles de la bactérie mortelle que tu m'as insérée dans les veines ? Et bien tu vois. Je ne vais pas trop mal.

- Comment as-tu fais pour me retrouver ?

- Tu as oublié ? Pourtant je te l'ai dit, Gentiane. Tant que l'un de nous deux ne sera pas mort, je te surveillerai et je te traquerai…

- Jusqu'en enfer !

L'homme et le garçon se fixèrent un long moment. Une pression se faisait sentir dans l'air.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, maintenant ? Tu es devenu un enfant pourquoi ? Pour te venger de Sherry et de Shinichi Kudo ? Tu veux les faire souffrir et les tuer comme les autres ?

- C'est à cause d'eux ! De cette traitresse et de ce détective. C'est à cause d'eux que tous mes collègue et amis sont morts ! Exprima Gentiane en colère.

- Tes amis ! Tu rigoles ! Si tu avais fait un seul faux pas ils t'auraient tué ! Vous n'étiez que des pions !

- La ferme ! C'est faux ! Cria le garçon. Et je vais leur faire payer ! Et toi….

Gentiane sortit un pistolet de sa poche arrière.

- …..je vais te liquider maintenant !

- Pose ton pistolet Gentiane !

- Que je le pose ? Ahahaha tu me fais bien rire !

- Je ne le répèterai pas deux fois !

- Non en effet !

Gentiane se prépara à tirer sur la détente lorsqu'au même moment, un bruit se fit entendre. Le petit garçon choqué d'avoir entendu le coup de feu, regarda son T-Shirt. Il devenait rouge. Il fixa devant lui. Segriasi avait trois bras. Un dans sa poche de gauche, un autre pendu du côté droit et le troisième sortait de son ventre. Le dernier membre de l'organisation tomba par terre.

- Tu devrais être plus attentif et regarder plus de film d'action. Expliqua Antonio.

Segriasi s'approcha du garçon blond et enleva son faux bras.

- Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix, Gentiane. Je ne voulais pas que tu tues des personnes qui n'en sont pour rien dans la disparition de l'organisation.

Il marcha en direction de la sortie et s'arrêta. Il enleva un pendentif qui était autour de son cou et le jeta sur Gentiane.

- Je te rends la monnaie. Nous sommes quittes à présent !

- Quitte ? Ahahaha …..beurf. Se força à dire Gentiane en crachant du sang. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, maintenant ? Sauver le détective ?...Beurf….Tu n'auras pas le temps. L'immeuble n'existera plus dans une dizaine de minutes ! ….Beurf.

Antonio fixa le petit garçon. Il avait son téléphone portable allumé, dans sa main. Segriasi examina de plus près et vu un compte à rebours sur l'écran. Il y avait écrit 9 :42.

- Beurf…..Tu devrais le savoir. Je ne laisse aucunes de mes proies vivantes ! On se reverra en bas…

Gentiane était mort et avait déclenché une bombe dans l'immeuble où se trouvait Shinichi et Ran. Antonio réfléchissait. Jamais il n'arriverait à temps pour désactiver la bombe, à 18h30. Il regarda la minuterie. 9 :01. Que faire ?

C'est à ce moment là, qu'il vu un nœud papillon dans la poche de devant du pantalon de Gentiane. Segriasi eu une idée mais il devait faire vite.

**Samedi 24 Avril / 18h20**

**L'immeuble de la rue l'Hangar.**

Heiji Hattori arriva en courant devant l'immeuble. Les deux lycéens s'arrêtèrent un moment pour souffler.

- Pour…pourquoi…on a …pas….prit…..le taxi ? Demanda Kasuha le souffle coupé.

- Parce qu'on ….a…..prit….le bus. Aller…..ils…sont surement….la dedans.

Tout d'un coup, la poche de Heiji vibra. C'était son téléphone. Il le prit et répondit.

- Heiji Hattori.

- Hattori c'est toi ? C'est l'inspecteur Megure.

- Bonjour inspecteur, je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas le temps de…

- Tu te trouves à la rue l'Hangar n'est-ce pas ? Lui coupa la personne au téléphone.

- Oui….mais...comment vous…

- Ca n'a pas d'importance. Il faut faire vite ! Nous avons trouvé Gentiane et après plusieurs heures d'interrogatoire, il vient de nous révéler, à l'instant, qu'il l'avait posé une bombe dans l'immeuble qui se trouve devant toi!

- Quoi ! Une bombe !

A l'entente du mot, Kasuha s'approcha du téléphone pour écouter.

- Les pompiers et les brigades sont en route mais ils vont arriver trop tard !

- Combien de temps avons-nous ?

- Ca sautera à 18h30 ! Hattori, il faut que tu évacues les habitants de l'immeuble. Je compte sur toi.

- Entendu !

Heiji raccrocha le téléphone et regarda l'heure. Ils leur restaient huit minutes. Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre !

- Il y a trois étages. Kasuha, occupes-toi de l'alarme incendie et du rez-de-chaussée ainsi que du premier. Moi je m'occupe des appartements du haut.

- D'Accord.

- A 18h28, par tous les moyens, tu sors ! Compris ?

- Oui !

Les deux lycéens coururent le plus vite qu'ils pouvaient.

Pendant ce temps, Ran essaya de rester éveillée. Elle avait très mal. Elle débarrassa tous les habits qui gênaient Conan pour ne lui laisser que la chemise blanche. Ces muscles avaient du mal à bouger mais en voyant à quel point Conan perdait du sang, elle se força à se lever. Elle le prit dans ses bras et marcha avec peine jusqu'à la porte. Elle essaya de l'ouvrir mais en vain.

Tout d'un coup, la poignée bougea et un clic se fit entendre. Quelqu'un voulait rentrer. C'était Toyama qui ouvra la porte. Il marcha à l'intérieur de l'appartement en faisant reculer la lycéenne.

- Tu es encore vivante apparemment mais cela ne va pas durer. Le chef m'a transmis de te liquider si tu bougeais pendant son absence. Lui expliqua Toyama en pointant un pistolet sur elle.

Ran trembla dû à la peur et à la souffrance de ses muscles électrocutés. Elle sera Conan dans ses bras .Elle fixa son adversaire avec un regard de braise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de me faire avec des yeux pareils ?

Soudain l'alarme incendie se fit entendre ainsi que des bruits de pas qui descendaient les escaliers. On entendait également les voix des deux lycéens qui criaient :

- Sortez ! Vite ! L'immeuble va exploser ! Il y a une bombe !

Toyama tourna la tête pour voir se que c'était. Ran n'avait rien entendu. Elle était trop concentrée. Elle continua à fixer le grand baraqué devant elle et lorsqu'il se retourna, Ran prit de l'élan et lui administra en un coup puissant, un coup de pied de karaté en pleine tête. Il fut projeté à deux mètres. KO.

Une minute plus tard, Heiji fit son apparition dans l'appartement. Il resta figé devant le spectacle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a bien pu se passer ici ?! Ran ! Conan !

- Heiji?!

Hattori regarda sa montre et couru vers une fenêtre. Il vu une rivière qui passait juste en bas.

- On n'a pas le temps Ran ! Il faut sauter ! Vite !

5…4…..3…2…1…PROUWEFFF ! BOUM !

Une explosion se fit entendre dans l'étage du bas. Une immense flamme monta à grande vitesse dans les escaliers et rentra dans l'appartement.

- Saute !

Ran protégea Conan et les trois sautèrent de la fenêtre avant de se faire avaler par les flammes. Ils tombèrent dans la rivière.

Cinq minutes plus tard, les pompiers, la police et une ambulance arrivèrent. Kasuha était paniquée. Elle ne trouvait pas Heiji. Elle chercha partout mais en vain.

Il était deux cents mètres plus loin. Les trois avaient été transportés par le courant et étaient arrivés sur une petite « plage ». Heiji regarda l'incendie. Ils avaient eu chaud.

Ensuite, il regarda Ran. Elle tremblait et avait la tête baissée entrain de surveiller Conan. Elle secouait le petit garçon et lui parlait mais Hattori n'entendait rien. Elle ne pouvait presque plus parler à cause de son extinction de voix. Le lycéen s'approcha d'elle et vu qu'elle pleurait. Il voulu l'aider mais, soudain, elle se leva et marcha en direction de l'immeuble. Elle avait très mal mais elle s'en foutait. Il fallait que Conan se fasse soigner de toute urgence. Elle se mit à courir.

- Ran! Crée Heiji.

Ran arriva devant l'immeuble. Les pompiers éteignirent le feu et la police sécurisait les lieux. Ran continua de courir en direction de l'ambulance en évitant la foule. Elle arriva vers un ambulancier. Elle lui donna Conan les larmes aux yeux.

- Je vous en prie sauvez-le !

Le sauveteur prit Conan et Ran s'écroula par terre.

- Mademoiselle ! J'ai besoin d'aide ici. Cria-t-il à ses collègues.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un ambulancier arriva vers lui en courant.

- Prends la fille, je m'occupe du garçon.

L'ambulancier fit un garrot à Conan pour ralentir l'hémorragie. Il le porta dans l'ambulance.

- Je ne peux rien faire de plus. Il faut qu'on parte maintenant. Il ne va pas tenir longtemps. Appelle les autres !

Cinq minutes plus tard, Kasuha trouva enfin Heiji. Il se trouvait derrière la voiture des secours.

- Heiji ! Tu étais où ? Je me faisais du sang d'encre !

- ...

- Heiji?

Elle regarda à l'intérieur et vu Conan et Ran allongés.

- Oh mon dieu ! Ran ! Conan !

- Kasuha je vais les accompagner…

- Moi aussi ! Lui coupa la lycéenne.

L'ambulancier ferma les portes et ils partirent. On entendit les sirènes.

_Tiens. Je t'ai rapporté ta glace au café ! Je ne vais pas attendre qu'elle fonde dans ma main !_

_Ca serait tellement bien si toutes les journées ressembleraient à celles-ci._

_Rien ne vaut une journée romantique avec sa petite amie. Si bien entendu…. tu voulais devenir la mienne ?_

_Un bruit j'entends un bruit. Un bruit d'une sirène. Je ne peux plus bouger. J'ouvre les yeux faiblement. Je vois une lumière, elle est tellement forte et blanche._

_Oh non, je m'endors …non il faut …..il faut que je résis…_

**Samedi 24 Avril / 21h15 **

**Urgence de Beika / Salle d'attente**

Heiji et Kasuha avaient rejoins Kogoro dans le couloir en lui disant d'aller dans la salle d'attente. Hattori était assis torse nu pour faire sécher ses habits trempés depuis son plongeon dans la rivière. Kasuha attendait en regardant Monsieur Mouri tourner en rond dans la petite salle. Le faite que le détective n'avait pas arrêté depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans cette pièce commençait à énerver le lycéen d'Osaka.

- Bon ….reste calme…..reste calme…..respire….Se répéta Heiji en essorant son T-Shirt.

Kogoro continua à tourner à en trouer le sol.

- Purée mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Cela fait bientôt deux heures qu'on attend et toujours rien ! Rallait M. Mouri.

- Pauvre Ran et pauvre Conan-Kun. Si on était arrivé plus vite, ils auraient rien eu. Exprima avec tristesse Kasuha.

- Ne dis pas ça Kasuha. On a sauvé les habitants de l'immeuble à temps. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Lui répondait Heiji.

Kogoro en passant tout près de la table, fit basculer celle-ci et fit tomber le vase avec le bouquet sur Hattori. Ce qui remouilla son T-Shirt. A la vue de l'accident, le lycéen serra les poings et se leva.

- J'en ai marre ! Si vous ne vous asseyez pas maintenant, je vous promets que ces débris de faïences vont se retrouver enfoncés dans votre torse ! L'engueula Heiji.

Monsieur Mouri resta figé devant le regard de braise du lycéen d'Osaka.

- Assise!

Sur cet ordre, Kogoro s'assit.

- Bien ! Disait Hattori en reprenant son calme.

Heiji ramassa les débris et les fleurs pour les mettre à la poubelle pendant que Kasuha essuyait la flaque d'eau avec des mouchoirs jetables.

- Dit ? Le gamin d'Osaka ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore !

- Comment avez-vous su qu'il avait une bombe dans cet immeuble ?

- C'est l'inspecteur Megure qui m'a téléphoné et qui me l'a dit.

- EH ! Attend une minute ! Tu m'as dit l'inspecteur Megure ?

- Oui.

- Ce n'est pas possible !

- Et pourquoi cela ?

- Parce que j'étais avec lui sur une affaire et je ne l'ai pas vu une seul fois prendre un téléphone.

- Quoi ? Pourtant je me souviens bien que c'était sa voix.

- Moi aussi ! Confirma Kasuha.

- Et bien vous devriez vous faire contrôler les oreilles parce que ce n'est pas possible !

- Et Gentiane ? Il a dit qu'il l'avait interrogé.

- Gentiane !? Mais on ne là pas encore retrouvé !

- Vous vous….êtes sérieux ?

- Oui ! Vous ne savez pas se que vous dites. L'air d'Osaka n'a pas l'air tellement pur.

- Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez par là ? Vous insinuez qu'on ment !

- Oui!

- Et vous ? Je me demande si vous ne nous racontez pas des baratins également. Peut être que vous étiez bien avec l'inspecteur, mais entrain de dormir, à côté lui, parce que vous aviez trop bu de saké.

- Quoi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là le mioche d'Osaka ?

- Je veux dire qu'on ne vous appelle pas Détective Kogoro l'endormi pour rien !

- Mais je vais lui éduquer le respect moi à ce mioche !

Les deux hommes se levèrent en même tant et étaient prêt à se bagarrer lorsque Kasuha les arrêta en se mettant au milieu.

- Monsieur Mouri ! Heiji ! S'il vous plait ! Vous êtes détectives ! Ne serait-il pas plus judicieux de comprendre se qu'il s'est passé à la place de se taper dessus ?

Moment de silence.

- Kasuha à raison. Ce n'est pas logique. Il faut qu'on réfléchisse. Disait Heiji

A ce moment là, un médecin rentra dans la salle d'attente. Les trois se levèrent.

- Bonsoir. Je suis le Docteur Akiyako. Je viens vous donnez le bilant de…

- Comment va ma fille ? Le coupa Kogoro.

- J'y arrive Monsieur Mouri. Voilà. Ran est paralysée temporairement et dans les vapes dues à un choc émotionnel. Elle devrait reprendre ses esprits et la mobilité de ses muscles dans deux ou trois jours.

Les trois soupirèrent de soulagement.

- Concernant Conan-Kun. Nous lui avons enlevé la balle. Heureusement, elle n'a pas touchée les organes vitaux. Nous l'avons placé, pour l'instant, au service des soins intensifs. Il a perdu énormément de sang.

- Il va s'en sortir ? Demanda Heiji.

- Il a perdu beaucoup de sang mais on a réussi à le stabiliser à temps. Oui il va s'en sortir.

Les trois sourirent.

- Il sera sur pied dans une semaine.

- Merci docteur.

- Merci beaucoup.

- Merci encore.

Trois jours plus tard, Ran pouvait de renouveau marcher et reparler correctement. Elle devait encore rester quatre jours de plus, pour une rééducation de ses muscles. Son père allait la voir tout les jours. A part quand sa mère était là. Ce qui ennuyait Ran qui voulaient que ses parents se remettent ensemble. Heiji et Kasuha, de leur côté, étaient repartit à Osaka. Mais ils avaient promis de revenir pendant leurs vacances qui étaient les deux semaines d'après.

Le mercredi, le médecin annonça une bonne nouvelle à Ran et à sa famille, que Conan c'était réveillé et qu'il allait le déplacer en pédiatrie.

**Vendredi 30 Avril / 14h30**

**Unité de pédiatrie / Chambre de Conan Edogawa**

Conan était en forme. Ils lui avaient enlevé le masque à oxygène et lui avaient laissé quelques perfusions au bras, pour lui donner les nutriments qui lui manquaient.

Assis sur son lit, il lisait un roman policier qui venait de sortir. Quand soudain, on frappa à sa porte. Conan trop plongé dans son livre n'entendit pas la foule qui était rentrée. Les visites hochèrent de la tête et crièrent tous ensemble :

- COUCOU CONAN !

Le détective sauta surpris en laissant tomber son livre par terre. Il fixa les invités et sourit en les voyants. C'était le Professeur Agasa accompagné des Détectives Boys. Ayumi et Haibara se suivirent et allèrent lui donner deux cadeaux. Ai avait un bouquet et Ayumi un paquet.

- Salut Kudo. Heureuse que tu ailles bien. Tiens c'est pour toi. Lui disait-elle à l'oreille en lui donnant le bouquet de rose blanches. Le Professeur et moi nous ne savions pas quoi t'offrir. Mais j'espère que cette apothéose de fleurs te montrera notre joie de te revoir.

- Euhm oui ….Merci beaucoup Haibara.

- Ah et il y a ça aussi. Continua t-elle en lui mettant ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Mes lunettes ! Merci.

- C'est à mon tour maintenant. Fit Ayumi en avançant vers le garçon. C'est pour toi.

Elle lui donna le cadeau.

- C'est de la part de Genta, de Mitsuhico et de moi.

Les enfants sourirent de pleines dents. Conan ouvra le paquet et découvrit une figurine.

Conan fut à la fois content et peu enthousiaste.

_Une figurine d'un dessin animé …euhm…c'est sympa…..à part ….que ce…..n'est pas du tout de mon âge. Mais bon, ils ne savent pas quand réalité j'ai 18 ans._

- Oh génial ! Une figurine du Katem Yaiba. C'est trop bien ! Exprima Conan en cachant son non enthousiasme .Merci beaucoup.

- On savait que cela te ferait plaisir ! Elle est trop belle. Hein dit ! Lui fit Mitsuhico.

- Ouais et c'est une figurine spéciale. Regarde.

Ayumi prit le jouet et appuya sur le bouton qui se trouvait derrière la tête du personnage.

- Katem Yaiba à la rescousse !

Conan ne sus quoi répondre.

_Oh purée…se que j'aurai mieux voulu un roman. Mais bon ne faisons pas le difficile._

- Tu as vu ? Il parle ! Continua Mitsuhico

- Il te plait Conan ? Lui demanda Ayumi

- Ouais .Merci beaucoup tout le monde.

Haibara de son côté, se cacha pour rigoler pendant que le Professeur se força à ne pas faire la même chose. Agasa respira un bon coup et sourit en regardant Conan.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait à une fille pour la remercier Conan ?

_Ohé…Ohé Professeur !_

- Il faut remercier Haibara et Ayumi comme il se doit.

Ayumi alla vers le détective et tendit la joue. Conan lui fit un bisou sur la joue. La fillette était toute contente.

Haibara devint rouge. Elle s'avança vers le Détective toute timide. Conan le remarqua aussitôt.

- Tu as peur d'un bisou sur la joue Haibara ?

- Non ! C'est juste que c'est normal de t'offrir un cadeau et que je n'attendais rien en retour c'est tout.

- Merci.

Conan lui fit le bec sur sa joue et lorsque se fut fini, elle partit aussitôt derrière les autres comme si de rien n'était.

- Eh Conan ! Ils t'ont mis un plâtre ? Lui demanda Genta.

- Mais non Genta ! Comment veux-tu qu'ils lui mettent un plâtre autour de son estomac ? Ils lui ont mis un bandage ! Lui répondit Mitsuhico.

- Ah mais comment il fait pour ne plus saigner ?

- Ils m'ont fermé la plaie en la cousant. Lui répondit Conan.

- Ah mais ça doit faire mal ! Fit Ayumi en tremblant.

- Mais il n'a rien pu sentir .Il était dans les vapes. Continua Mitsuhico.

- Trop bien ! Ils font de la couture à l'hôpital ! Disait Genta. Vous imaginez. Il y a le médecin qui va au restaurant et qui se vante vers des femmes qui fait de la couture.

- Euhm je ne comprends pas Genta. Lui fit remarquer Mitsuhico.

- Un homme qui fait de la couture !

Personne ne répondit.

- Ben ! Il n'y en a pas beaucoup !

Moment de silence.

- Bon ok …..laissez tomber… Exprima Genta dégouté que personne ne le comprenne.

Une heure et trente minutes plus tard, après avoir bien rigolé, le Professeur Agasa et les Détectives Boys dirent au revoir à Conan.

- On se retrouve à ton rentré au bercail ! Lui fit Genta.

- Chao Conan. Lui disait Mitsuhico.

- Bon rétablissement.

- Tu guériras vite parce que tu as le Katem Yaiba qui te protège. Lui expliqua Ayumi.

- Merci beaucoup et à la prochaine. Leurs disait Conan.

Les petits détectives et le professeur sortirent de la chambre. Haibara les suivi à trois mètres derrière.

- Chao Kudo. Prends soin de toi.

- Toi aussi Haibara. Bye.

Haibara sortit et ferma la porte. Elle avança jusqu'au bout du couloir et s'arrêta en regardant la porte de la chambre. Elle caressa la joue où Conan lui avait fait un bisou et sourit.

- Je suis contente que tu sois sein est sauf.

**Vendredi 30 Avril / 21h 20**

**Hôpital de Beika**

C'était une nuit de croissant de lune, ce soir là. Les lumières de l'hôpital s'éteignaient petit à petit. Les veilleurs avaient fait leur ronde et continuaient leur travail dans le bureau des infirmiers. Tout était normal. Mais ils n'avaient pas remarqué qu'un patient était parti de sa chambre et marchait, à présent, dans les couloirs.

Pendant ce temps, à l'étage de la pédiatrie, Conan dormait paisiblement dans son lit. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et une personne rentra sans faire de bruit. Elle referma la porte et marcha en direction du lit. L'inconnu s'approcha et tendit la main en direction du visage d'Edogawa lorsque soudain, il ouvrit les yeux. Avec une rapidité fulgurante, il alluma la lampe et vu son interlocuteur.

- Ran?

La jeune femme aveuglée par la lumière s'assit sur le lit pour reprendre ses esprits. Conan mit ses lunettes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre à cette heure-ci ?

La lycéenne ne répondait pas.

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne vas pas ?

Le garçon vu qu'elle n'allait pas bien.

- Ran?

- Je….je…je…voulais te voir Conan.

- Oui. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je….je…..

Moment de silence. Conan resta perplexe.

- Ran?

- ... ..

- Tu devrais aller te recoucher. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je vais bien.

- Je ne peux pas …

- Hein ?

- Je ne peux pas dormir ! Lui répondit Ran. Je n'y arrive pas. J'ai ces images dans ma tête.

Des larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues.

- Est-ce que c'est vrai, se que j'ai vu ? Est-ce que ça c'est vraiment passé ?

- De quoi Ran ?

- Que tu as rétrécis devant mes yeux ! Que tu es redevenu un enfant devant moi ! Shinichi !

Sur cette question, Conan fut choqué.

- Que depuis tout ce temps, toi et Conan étiez la même personne !

Ran fixa le détective les larmes aux yeux. Conan, lui, baissa la tête. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre.

Pendant cinq minutes, les deux restèrent sans rien dire un mot. C'est Conan qui prit la parole.

- Cela c'est passé il y a un an, lorsqu'on était allés les deux à Tropical Land. Je t'ai laissé toute seule en te disant Désolé Ran. Commence à rentrer. Je te rejoindrai plus tard .

A ces mots, Ran se rappela de se souvenir comme si cela c'était passé le jour d'avant. Elle vu dans son esprit les images de Shinichi qui courait en lui disant cela dans une ruelle sombre. Et depuis elle ne l'avait revue qu'une fois.

- J'ai vu des personnes suspectes. Etant curieux comme je suis, je suis allé voir se qu'ils trafiquaient .C'était une grossière erreur d'y être allé. Ils m'ont assommé et m'ont fait avaler un poison et c'est là que tout à commencé.

Ran avait du mal à y croire. Ce qui c'était passé sous ses yeux c'était réellement passé. Son ami d'enfance était redevenu un enfant devant ses yeux. Et maintenant, il lui racontait toute son histoire. L'organisation des hommes en noirs, Haibara et comment son père ( Kogoro l'endormi) était devenu célèbre.

Quarante minutes plus tard, Conan arriva au bout de son récit. Ran de son côté était comme figée. C'était beaucoup à assimiler pour elle. Depuis tout ce temps, elle espérait que la personne qu'elle aimait le plus reviendrait mais il était là vers elle depuis le début. Les deux devant la lune, restèrent un long moment sans rien dire. Juste la chouette perchée, sur le sapin devant l'hôpital, animait ce silence.

Après plusieurs minutes, Conan, la tête baissée, s'exprima.

- Je…..je pensais qu'en te cachant mon identité, je te protégerai. Mais j'ai eu faux. Au lieu de cela, je t'ai fait souffrir en mon absence et tu as faillis te faire tuer par un membre de l'organisation.

Le petit détective serra les poings. Il était triste et furieux envers lui-même.

- Je ne suis qu'un idiot ! Je ne mérite pas de me faire pardonner. Tout se qui t'est arrivée est de ma faute !

Elle s'avança et approcha sa main vers le visage du garçon mais il l'évita en tournant la tête.

- Non Ran ! Je …ne…..le mérite pas….je….

Elle lui enleva ses lunettes.

- Regarde-moi. Je suis toujours là. Et ça…

Elle lui remonta le menton pour qu'il la regarde.

- C'est grâce à toi, Shinichi.

Conan tourna la tête, ouvra ses yeux bleus et regarda Ran. Elle avait ce sourire qu'il aimait tant. La lycéenne l'observa et le prit dans ses bras.

- J'espérais tellement que tu reviennes Shinichi. Mais tu étais là, à mes côtés, depuis toujours…tu…tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Ce qui t'es arrivé n'est pas de ta faute.

Des larmes de joies coulaient sur les joues de la jeune femme.

- Je…je….suis tellement heureuse que tu n'es rien !

Le petit garçon la serra également avec le sourire Ran le serra encore plus fort. Il pouvait sentir son cœur et celui de son amie d'enfance battre la chamade. Ils restèrent ainsi dans les bras de chacun pendant un long moment.

Le lendemain matin, dans la chambre de Ran, l'infirmière rentra avec le petit déjeuné.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle. Je vous apporte votre petit dé….Mademoiselle ?

Ran n'était pas dans sa chambre. L'infirmière fouilla dans tout l'étage mais elle ne la trouva pas. Elle alla demander à ses collègues, aux bureaux des infirmiers.

- Dites. Vous n'auriez pas vu Ran Mouri ? Je la cherche partout mais je ne la trouve pas.

- Ran Mouri ? La fille du détective ?

- Oui.

- Il y a ce petit garçon qui habite avec eux…..comment il s'appelle ?

- Conan?

- Oui ! Elle est peut-être allée le voir.

- Il est dans la chambre 105 en Pédiatrie.

- Ok Merci beaucoup.

- L'infirmière se dirigea vers l'unité. Elle trouva la porte d'Edogawa et rentra.

Lorsqu'elle vu le spectacle qu'il s'offrait à elle, elle sourit. Ran dormait dans le lit de Conan avec, à côté d'elle, dans ses bras, le petit détective endormit. L'infirmière décida de les laisser tranquille. Elle referma la porte sans faire de bruit.

**Samedi 1****er**** Mars / 11h00**

**Unité de pédiatrie / Chambre de Conan Edogawa**

- Shin ? Eho ? Mon petit Shin ?

Conan ouvrit les yeux lentement. Il avait très bien dormi et c'était dur de se lever. Le soleil brûla ses yeux. Il prit sa couverture et se cacha le visage en faisant des petits grognements.

- Shinichi?

Il entendit cette voix féminine. Elle lui disait quelque chose. Il se rappela alors de se qui c'était passé le soir d'avant. Il avait tout révélé à Ran et elle avait pris dans ses bras. Il était tellement bien qu'il s'était endormit contre elle et plus rien. Il examina autour de lui et s'aperçu qu'elle n'était plus là.

_Ran est partie. Mais alors cette voix…._

- Il faut se réveiller. Il est l'heure.

_Maman ?!_

Conan se mit rapidement assis et vu sa mère assis sur sa droite.

- Maman ?

- Ah tu t'es enfin réveillé Shinichi.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu fais ici?

- Le Professeur m'a téléphoné et m'a tout expliqué et j'ai sauté dans le premier avion. J'étais si contente quand il m'a dit que tu étais réveillé. Oh et tu excuseras ton père. Il n'a pas pu venir avec moi. Il a une conférence de presse concernant son nouveau roman policier.

_Mouai ..._

- Shinichi? J'ai une question à te poser ?

- Je t'écoute.

- Tu as révélé ton identité à Ran ? Lui demanda t-elle avec le sourire.

- Hein ? Quoi ? Disait-il surpris par la question.

- Tu lui as dit qui tu étais vraiment ?

- Je…

- Alors ?

- Oui je…je lui ai tout révélé hier. Lui répondit-il timidement.

- Oh je suis tellement contente ! Et tu lui as révélé tes sentiments pour elle ?

Conan fixa sa mère avant de baisser la tête. Ces joues devinrent rouges.

- Je n'ai pas envie de répondre à cette question !

- Shinichi!

- ...

- Tu as les joues rouges !

Il toucha ses joues et sentit que c'était vrai.

- Ca ne veut rien dire !

- Pas besoin de me le cacher. J'ai tout vu ce matin.

- Quoi ! Qu'est-ce que tu as vu , ce matin?

- Je n'ai pas envie de répondre à cette question !

- Maman !

Yukiko ne répondait pas. Elle se contenta de sourire. Lorsqu'elle vu les yeux que lui faisait son fils.

- Ne me fais pas ces yeux là !

Elle divers.

- D'accord tu as gagné ! Je t'ai vu dormir avec Ran .Tu avait ta tête sur son ventre et elle te tenait dans ses bras. Vous étiez tellement mignons !

Sur cette révélation, Conan devint rouge comme une tomate.

_Je….j'avais ma tête ….vers sa poitrine….._

Le petit détective était figé. Dans les nuages. Il s'imaginait la scène. Sa mère vue dans quel état il était et ça la faisait rire.

Soudain, des bruits de journalistes se firent entendre en dehors du bâtiment. Conan reprit ses esprits et vu sa mère se diriger vers la fenêtre.

- Il y a du monde en bas. Il a fait plus vite que prévu.

Conan se demanda se qu'il se passait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe en bas ?

- Excuse-moi Shin. Je n'en ai pas pour long.

Yukiko sortit de la chambre en faisant un clin d'œil à son fils. Conan voulu voir se qu'il se passait mais il ne pouvait pas aller bien loin à cause de ses perfusions aux bras.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, la poignée de sa chambre bougea. Il cru que c'était sa mère qui revenait mais il fut surpris lorsqu'il vu la personne qui venait d'entrer. C'était un homme avec les cheveux bruns foncés un peu en pétards et une moustache. Il donnait l'impression d'être quelqu'un de cultivé, posé et de confiance. Il était long, fin et avait une posture sure.

Il ferma la porte et remit ses lunettes comme il faut devant ses yeux bleus.

- Bonjour Shinichi.

Le garçon resta sans mot.

- Ta mère t'as surement dit que j'étais en conférence de presse. J'étais juste à côté .Et comme j'avais un peu de temps libre, je me suis dit que j'allais rendre visite à mon fils.

L'homme se déplaça devant la fenêtre. Il observa les journalistes les mains dans les poches.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Ils ne sont pas au courant que je suis venu te voir.

Conan regarda son père avec gratitude et lui sourit.

- Cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne c'était pas vu. Je suis content de te revoir.

- Moi également fils.

Moment de silence.

- Agasa m'a expliqué se qui c'était passé. Tu as trouvé l'identité de Gentiane.

Yusako Kudo marcha en direction du lit de Conan.

- Je suis allé au Quartier Général de la police pour leur demander quelques renseignements. J'imagine que tu l'as vu dans les journaux ou que le Professeur t'a raconté se qui s'est passé.

- Oui, la maison des Zihakis a été brulée avant que la police arrive.

- En effet. Heureusement, le coupable les a mis en lieu sur avant de mettre le feu à leur maison.

- Ils vont bien ?

- Oui. Ils ont été transférés dans un autre hôpital. La police en déduis qu'on a mit le feu pour supprimer des indices. Moi je pense qu'on a essayé de supprimer une personne. Gentiane. A mon avis, le coupable a du supprimer quelque chose de compromettante pour toi ….

- Pour moi !

- Si la police avait trouvé le petit garçon blond, qui était en réalité Gentiane…

_C'est un rapide. Il sait déjà tout sur Gentiane et comment il s'est enfui. On se demande plus comment je suis devenu l'un des meilleurs détectives avec un père comme lui._

- …..Ils auraient pris ses empreintes et auraient su que c'était lui et qu'il avait retrouvé une taille d'enfant. Ils auraient fait des recherches sur ce phénomène. Et un jour ou l'autre, ils seraient certainement arrivés….

- Devant ma porte.

- Exactement. Je ne sais pas encore qui est le coupable mais ça doit être une bonne personne.

- Hum ...

Yusako observa les bandages qui entouraient l'estomac de Conan.

- Le professeur m'a également dit que tu avais risqué ta vie pour sauver Ran. C'est une belle preuve que tu lui donnes.

Maitre Kudo s'assit sur le lit.

- Nous ne comprenons pas pourquoi des gens viennent au point de vouloir tuer. De supprimer des vies. Ce n'est pas logique. Mais est-ce plus logique de supprimer notre vie pour d'autre ? Oui et pourquoi ? La réponse est ces mots : Le courage, l'honnêteté, le soutient et l'amour. Et toutes ses qualités tu les as fils !

L'homme regarda le groupe d'oiseaux qui passa devant la fenêtre.

- Je suis sûre que Ran s'en moque que tu es redevenu un enfant. Pour elle tu es toujours le même et cela lui suffit largement. Il faut juste de la patiente. Ne te décourage pas. Reste celui que tu es et tu verras qu'un jour tout se que tu as donné te reviendra en retour.

Yusako se leva et partit en direction de la porte.

- Remercie là comme il se doit. Je suis sur que tu as une idée derrière la tête.

A ce moment là, Conan pensa à la promesse qu'il s'était fait pour Ran.

Avant d'ouvrir la porte, les Kudos se fixèrent avec le sourire. Pour eux seul leurs regards suffisaient pour se dire au revoir. Et comme chaque petite discussion avec Yusako, le détective était content et fier de lui car il avait vu le regard admiratif de son père.

Une semaine s'était écoulée. Conan après avoir fait cinq jours de plus que Ran rentra dans son ancienne maison où habitait, à présent, le Professeur Agasa . Il lui avait conseillé de dormir chez lui un moment le temps que tout revienne à la normal. Même si Ran gardait le secret cela deviendrait trop compliqué qu'ils dorment les deux sous le même toit.

**Lundi 10 mars / 18h30**

**Agence du détective Mouri**

Ran préparait à manger. Elle avait des invités pour diner. Heiji, Kasuha et Yukiko la mère de Shinichi. Elle dressait un gâteau pour le dessert pendant que Yukiko coupait les légumes pour le curry.

- Tu sais bien cuisiner Ran.

- Merci beaucoup.

- J'imagine que tu commences à avoir l'habitude avec ton père. Et Shinichi en plus, pendant une année.

- Oui c'est vrai. Je préfère de ne pas leur laisser la cuisine. Ce ne sont pas de bons cuisiniers. Ils pourraient mettre le feu à la maison ou faire des blessés.

Les femmes rigolèrent.

- Conan à l'intention de venir ce soir ? Je ne l'ai pas vu ces temps-ci.

- Tu sais Ran, tu peux l'appeler par son vrai prénom devant moi.

- Oui je sais mais j'ai tellement l'habitude. Ca fait drôle. Disait-elle.

Moment de silence.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il va venir ce soir. Il m'a dit qu'il avait quelque chose à préparer.

- Ah oui ? Et c'est quoi ?

- Tu le sauras peut-être plus tard qui sait ! Lui répondit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Ran mit son gâteau dans le four. Kasuha fit son entré dans la cuisine.

- Hum ça sent bon !

- Kasuha ? Tu n'es pas avec Heiji ?

- Non. Il m'a dit qu'il allait voir Conan.

A ce moment, le téléphone de Ran se mit à sonner. Elle le prit et y répondit devant Yukiko et Kasuha.

- Oui allô ?

- Salut Ran. C'est Shinichi ça va ?

- Shi ... Shinichi!

Kasuha en entendant le nom fut surprise tandis que Yukiko sourit.

- J'imagine que Kasuha est vers toi ? Alors je préfère utiliser le nœud papillon dans ce cas là. Et avec…

- Ce qu'il a te dire cela le fait mieux avec une voix d'adulte que celle d'un gamin ! Le coupa Heiji.

- Hei…Heiji ? Disait Ran surprise.

- Eh Hattori ! C'est ma conversation ! Ne t'en mêle pas d'accord !

Ran entendit quelqu'un courir et fermer une porte à clé.

- Excuse-moi Ran. Je suis obligé de m'enfermer dans une autre pièce à cause d'un pot de colle !

- Eh ! J'ai tout entendu Kudo ! Lui cria Hattori.

- Bref. Je sais que tu as prévu de manger avec tout le monde ce soir mais je voulais te demander si …si…si tu voulais manger avec moi ce soir ?

- Ce soir ?

- J'ai réservé un restaurant. Le dragon doré. Cela te dit quelque chose ?

- Le dragon doré ! Disait-elle choquée.

A ce mot, Yukiko sourit encore plus pendant que Kasuha n'en cru pas ses oreilles.

- Quoi ! Le dragon doré ! Il veut t'inviter à manger au dragon doré Ran !

La lycéenne hocha de la tête pour confirmer.

- Quand ?

- Ce…ce soir.

- Mais il faut y aller Ran ! Un tête à tête avec Shinichi Kudo au Dragon doré cela ne se refuse pas ! C'est le meilleur et le plus cher restaurant de Tokyo !

- Ran ? Tu es là ? Demanda le détective toujours au combiné.

Ran reprit ses esprits et remit son téléphone à l'oreille.

- Oui Shinichi. Je suis là.

- Alors ?

- Oui j'accepte.

De l'autre côté, chez Agasa, Conan, son nœud papillon à la main, sourit.

- Cela me fait très plaisir Ran. On se donne rendez-vous dans deux heures dans le restaurant d'ac ?

- Oui.

- A plus tard Ran.

- A….a plus tard Shinichi.

Ran resta un long moment dans ses pensées ne croyant pas se qui lui arrivait. Kasuha alla vers elle pour la secouer.

- Eho ! On se réveille ! C'est ce soir ! Il faut aller se préparer.

- Oui tu …tu..as raison.

- Allez vient. Je vais te faire tellement belle que Shinichi tombera dans les pommes avant même de posé un pied dans le restaurant !

Kasuha prit la main de Ran et l'embarqua dans la chambre. Yukiko les suivirent.

- Attendez les filles. Je vais vous aider. Je suis très bonne en maquillage !

**Lundi 10 mars / 19h10**

**Chez le Professeur Agasa**

Heiji qui était toujours là, passa vers la porte de la chambre de Conan. Il ouvrit discrètement et vu le petit détective entrain de mettre sa cravate noire correctement. Cela lui faisait drôle de voir un enfant si habile avec cela. Il sourit et en s'appuyant, il fit grincer la porte. Edogawa l'entendit et le fixa.

- Ohé ohé ! Cela fait combien de temps que tu m'observes ?

- Euhm…. Pas longtemps ne t'inquiète pas.

Hattori rentra dans la chambre. Il observa le garçon à lunette habillé d'un complet noir et d'une chemise bordeaux.

- Puis-je te faire un compliment Kudo ?

- Attention.

- Cette tenue te va très bien.

- Je n'aurai pas dit cela comme ça.

- Oh je vois. Tu aurais préféré donc que je te dise :

Heiji fit un regard de femme en clignant des sils.

- Oh se qu'il est mignon à croquer se Kudo miniature !

- Euhm tu es juste flippant là !

Divers Hattori.

- En tout cas, heureusement que ton père est célèbre sinon…..

Le lycéen d'Osaka regarda l'heure et failli s'étrangler. Il était en retard. Il partit en direction de la porte.

- Bon et bien…..excuse-moi mais il faut que j'y aille ! Je suis en retard.

- En retard ? Pour aller où ?

- Au diner chez les Mouris idiot ! Répondit-il comme si c'était évident.

- Il partit de la chambre.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il revint sur ces pas.

- Ah oui ! Courage pour ce soir monsieur le séducteur. Je suis sure que cette soirée restera gravée dans les mémoires.

- Gravée dans les mémoires ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Il était déjà partit.

_Bon je vais devoir me grouiller également._

**Lundi 10 mars / 20h15**

**Restaurant du Dragon doré.**

Le Dragon doré était un immense restaurant hôtel. Beaucoup de snobes ou de célébrités ne manquaient pas de manger ou de passer la nuit dans cette endroit luxueux quand ils étaient de passage à Tokyo. Des voitures de luxes, des limousines s'arrêtèrent devant les escaliers dorés. Des portiers et des transporteurs de bagages travaillaient sérieusement.

Soudain, un petit garçon en complet noir les évita avec son skate-board.

Arrivé aux escaliers, Conan prit son skate-board sous son bras et monta les marches tout nerveux. Il arriva à l'intérieur du restaurant. Un serveur l'accueillit.

- Bonjour, petit. Que puis-je pour toi ?

- Je suis invité à la table réservé par Shinichi Kudo.

- Oui en effet. Monsieur Kudo nous a annoncé la venue d'une jeune femme et de son petit frère. La table est au fond vers les fenêtres. Veux-tu bien me suivre s'il te plait.

- Merci.

Ils rentrèrent dans le restaurant. La salle à manger était plus grande qu'une salle de gym. Une fontaine ornée de poissons Koï était placée au centre et un gigantesque dragon doré sortait du sol rouge donnant l'impression qu'il nageait dans les flammes. La tête du reptile sortait au fond de la salle où une grande place était réservée pour la danse et les musiciens.

Après avoir traversés, ils arrivèrent vers une table carrée à deux places qui se trouvait à côté d'une fenêtre où l'on pouvait voir le magnifique jardin de l'hôtel. Une jeune femme était déjà assise. Elle portait une très belle robe rouge. Conan la reconnu. C'était Ran.

- Mademoiselle, votre petit frère est arrivé.

- Mon petit frère ?

Elle se retourna. Elle était très élégante et très bien maquillée. Le petit détective fut bouche-bé.

- Bonne soirée. Leur dit le serveur avant de partir.

- Merci. Lui répondit Ran.

_Whaoua ce qu'elle est belle !_

- Elle se pencha vers Conan en souriant.

- Santé Conan.

- Salut ... .Ran.

Edogawa devint rouge et pour enlever sa gêne, il commença à rire nerveusement. Il s'assit à sa place.

- Excuse-moi du retard. Il y avait beaucoup de monde dans les rues, ce soir. Tu n'as pas attendu trop longtemps j'espère ?

- Non non je me suis assise il y a cinq minutes. Pas de soucis.

- Tant mieux.

- Dit ? Comment tu as fait ?

- Hum?

- Comment tu as fait pour avoir une place dans ce restaurant. Il n'y a que des personnes riches. Et s'est toujours plein.

- Secret!

- Conan ! Supplia t-elle.

- Je te le dirais une prochaine fois si tu es sage ! Répondit-il en rigolant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Je suis toujours sage moi !

- Désirez-vous un apéritif ? Leur demanda un serveur.

- Un jus d'oranges s'il vous plait.

- Moi également. Merci.

- Deux jus d'oranges d'accord. Voici les cartes des menus. Leur répondit le garçon en leur donnant chacune une carte.

Ran examinait attentivement les menus proposés tandis que Conan avait du mal à se concentrer. Il observait en soulevant discrètement la carte, la jeune femme qui se trouvait devant lui. Il était heureux qu'elle soie là avec lui. Elle était tellement belle. La voix de Ran le sortit de son rêve.

- Conan? Conan?

- Hum ? Oui ?

- Je te demandais si tu avais fait ton choix.

- Oui c'est bon.

Conan était tellement absorbé dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que le serveur était déjà revenu avec les boissons.

- Vous avez choisi ? Leur demanda le serveur.

Pendant que Ran et Conan passaient leur commande. Un serveur louche rentra à toute vitesse par la porte d'entrée. Il avait l'air stressé. Il partit en direction des toilettes.

Après être sortit de la cabine du fond, il se lava les mains et se rinça le visage. Il partit des toilettes et bouscula un de ses collègues en sortant.

- Eh ça ne va pas !

- Oups pardon !

- Tu as la tête ailleurs ou quoi ! Et qu'est-ce que tu fais dans les toilettes des clients ?

- Euhm je ne me sentais pas bien…mais ça va mieux maintenant.

- Ok tant mieux. Maintenant va en salle.

- D'accord j'y vais.

- Encore une chose ! La prochaine fois, va dans les toilettes réservées au personnel d'accord !

- Oui j'y penserai.

Il repartit directement en direction du bar qui se trouvait à gauche de la fontaine. Arrivé sur les lieux, il sortit de sa poche une petite bouteille brune sans inscription. Le barman qui se trouvait à côté de lui, lui demanda :

- Dit ? Tu as quelque chose à faire en ce moment ?

- Humm….

- Tu pourrais me préparer les deux cocktails de bienvenue pour la table 28 ?

A l'entente du numéro de table, le serveur sourit et accepta. Il fit un cocktail avec alcool et un sans. Il les fit normalement sauf celui sans alcool, qu'il remplit à moitié. Il ouvra la bouteille qu'il avait apportée et versa le contenu dans le verre.

- C'est bon ? On peut les envoyer ?

- Oui !

Il mit les deux verres sur un plateau que lui prit un collègue. Un sourire diabolique se vit sur son visage.

Pendant ce temps, Ran et Conan avait fini leur entrée et rigolait à plein poumon.

- Et c'est là que Genta ajouta : Ce n'est pas ça qui va me rendre mon bol de riz ! .Raconta Conan.

- Ahahaha ! Sacré Genta ! Exprima Ran en rigolant. Vous êtes une bonne équipe.

- Mouai. Ils sont collants mais sympathiques.

Un serveur arriva avec des cocktails.

- Le restaurant vous offres un cocktail de bienvenue.

- Oh c'est gentil merci ! Le remercia Ran.

Il servi la boisson avec alcool à Ran et sans à Conan et partit.

- A la tienne Conan.

- A la tienne Ran.

Ils burent et Conan toussa.

_Argh c'est fort. Ils ont oublié que j'étais un enfant et ils ont mis de l'alcool dedans. Hum…mais ça un bon gout ! Pourquoi je m'en priverai cette fois-ci ? _

Après avoir trinqués, Ran sourit en regardant Conan boire son cocktail.

- C'est drôle. Maintenant que je sais qui tu es, je trouve cela tellement mignon le faite que tu passes tes journées entières avec des enfants.

Conan arrêta de boire et posa le verre.

- C'est normal, j'ai l'apparence d'un enfant. Si je m'étais comporté comme un adulte cela aurait été suspect.

- Tu les as protégés tout du long. Tu les as surveillés, jouer avec eux et tu leur as appris pleins de choses. Comme un grand frère ou…..

Ran s'arrêta et devint gênée. Elle sourit.

- Ou ?

- Pas d'importance. Je pensais tout haut.

- Si si raconte.

- ... ..

Elle devint rouge.

- Je me suis….dit….

- Oui ?

- Que tu ferais un excellent père !

Conan fut surpris. Ran en le voyant, rigola.

- Bien sûr je dis cela mais ça sera pour plus tard ! Avec …avec une femme qui te correspond, naturellement. Une belle femme, gentille, intentionnée, patiente, douce, qui aime les enfants,…

_Tu as toutes ces qualités Ran_

- …qui aime les romands policiers et le football et….

Conan vu que Ran commençait à perdre le sourire. Il remarqua qu'elle était entrain de se dévaloriser. Il coupa la conversation.

- Ran ça joue j'ai compris merci.

- Excuse-moi je parle de cela alors que toi ….. tu as rajeuni…

- Non c'est bon t'inquiète !

Un serveur arriva avec le plat principal. Il les servit et repartit.

Après avoir fini son assiette, Conan reprit le cocktail et le fini. Soudain, en reposant le verre, il se sentit mal. Il avait du mal à respirer. Il avait chaud.

- Ca va? Sont la demande Ran.

- Oui oui ca va….

_C'est étrange…je ne savais pas que l'alcool me faisait cela. C'est peut-être parce que j'ai un corps d'enfant._

Il commença à avoir des vertiges. Ran vu qui il était devenu blanc comme un linge.

- Tu es sur ?

- Oui oui je vais ….je reviens. Continue seulement.

Conan se leva de sa chaise. Il marcha deux mètres et s'arrêta pour reprendre ses esprits. Il cru que c'était l'alcool qu'y lui faisait cela jusqu'au moment où il eu mal dans sa cage thoracique. Il posa sa main sur son torse et continua ainsi jusqu'aux toilettes.

Pendant ce temps, le serveur louche observait Conan marché avec sa main sur le torse, un sourire triomphant sur son visage.

- Ca marche ! Bientôt Conan ne sera plus là ! Je vais pouvoir…..

- Quelqu'un le tapota dans le dos. Le serveur se retourna. C'était le collègue qu'il l'avait bousculé devant les toilettes. Ce dernier l'examina et le fixa.

- Mais dis-moi… On s'est croisé avant mais je ne t'ai jamais vu ici. Ton visage ne me dit rien.

- C'est normal je ne travaille pas ici. Au revoir Messieurs ! Dit le serveur louche en partant.

Aux toilettes, Conan était devant le lavabo. Il se rinça le visage en espérant que ça passerait mais en vain. Il avait de plus en plus mal.

_Arghhhh ….mais qu'est-ce que j'ai ? .Pourquoi ce soir….._

Conan se tenait au lavabo pour ne pas tomber. Il entendit quelqu'un s'approcher. Il décida d'aller dans une cabine. Elles étaient toutes fermées sauf la dernière. Il rentra dedans et quand il referma la porte, il fut surpris de voir que quelque chose était suspendu des vêtements. Il vu un papier épinglé avec écrit dessus.

Cher détective,

Si tu vois ce message c'est que mon cocktail fait son effet.

Je te conseille donc, de changer tes vêtements avant que ceux que tu portes, en ce moment, te soies trop petits.

Tu me remercieras après.

Je suis sure que cette journée restera dans les mémoires !

Bonne soirée !

_Dans les mémoires ? Ca me dit quelque chose….. Argh…_

Une trentaine de minutes c'était écoulée. Ran était toujours assise à attendre. Elle soupira. Elle se retourna pour voir si Conan revenait mais non. Personne. Elle pensa :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait pour mettre autant long ? J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave. Ou peut-être qui l'est tombé sur une affaire….Mais si il se serait passé quelque chose, j'aurai vu des policiers rentrer… c'est étrange. Je vais aller voir.

Lorsqu'elle voulu se lever, les lumières de la salle s'éteignirent et un spot éclaira le fond de la salle, vers la tête du dragon, où se trouvait un homme en costard. Il prit un micro.

- Bonsoir Messieurs, Dames. J'espère que votre repas c'est bien déroulé. Je voulais déjà vous souhaiter la bienvenue au Dragon doré ! Et comme tous les soirs, nous vous proposons des musiques venant de plusieurs groupes très connus. J'espère que vous êtes venus accompagnés car c'est une soirée romantique que nous vous proposons. Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps et je vais vous laisser en bonne compagnie. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.

Tous les clients du restaurant applaudirent. L'homme sortit de la scène laissant place aux musiciens. La lumière revint dans la salle. Les gens continuèrent de manger et de parler tandis que d'autres avancèrent vers la place destinée à la dance. Une chanson d'amour commença à envahir l'espace. Elle était belle et harmonieuse. Ran écoutait avec intention la chanteuse. Elle avait une magnifique voix qui plongeait la lycéenne dans ses pensées. Elle rêvait d'elle dans les bras de la personne qu'elle aime. A le regarder dans les yeux et danser ainsi avec lui pendant des heures. Elle regarda les couples qui dansèrent. Elle vu leur amour. Elle voulait tellement être à l'heure place. Elle soupira.

Soudain, elle sentit que quelqu'un était derrière elle.

- Excuse-moi de l'attente Ran.

Lorsqu'elle entendit la phrase, elle cru un instant que c'était Conan mais ce n'était pas sa voix. C'était une voix plus mature. Elle la reconnaissait mais se n'était pas possible. Elle se retourna pour vérifier et fut sous le choc à la vu du jeune homme.

- Shi ... Shinichi!

- ...

- Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Conan est…

- Oui j'ai un peu grandit entre temps…...Lui répondait-il en mettant son bras derrière la tête et en riant nerveusement.

- Shi ... .Shinichi ... ..

Ran n'en croyait pas ses yeux. La personne qu'elle voulait le plus voir était devant elle, très beau. Il était habillé comme quand il était Conan. En complet noir avec une chemise bordeaux et une cravate noir. Elle ne s'attendait pas à mieux. Mais le meilleur arriva quand il lui demanda en lui adressant sa main :

- M'accorderais-tu une danse ? Lui demandait-il en lui souriant.

Des étoiles brillaient dans les yeux de Ran. Son rêve c'était exaucé. Elle contempla les yeux bleus de Shinichi et mit sa main dans la sienne.

- Oui. J'accepte avec plaisir.

Les deux lycéens traversèrent la salle et se mirent en place au milieu des couples qui dansaient. Ils se regardèrent. Shinichi s'avança tout près de Ran, lui prit la main, et lui mit son autre main sur la hanche de la lycéenne. Il devint tout rouge. Il respira un bon coup pour ne pas montrer sa nervosité. Ils se laissèrent ainsi entrainer par la musique et dansèrent comme dans un rêve. Comme deux feuilles emportées par le vent. Comme si le temps c'était arrêté.

Quinze minutes plus tard, la lumière éclairait très faiblement et la musique devenait de plus en plus douce. Ran était aux anges. Elle posa délicatement sa tête sur le torse du jeune homme et ferma les yeux. Shinichi surpris la regarda et sourit. Ran sentit le cœur du détective battre dans sa poitrine se qui rendait plus beau le moment.

Deux heures plus tard, après avoir fini de danser, de manger leur dessert et d'avoir payé, Ran sortit du restaurant. Elle regarda derrière elle et vu Shinichi qui portait un sac de sport sur son épaule.

- C'est quoi ce sac ?

- Il y a mes habits de Conan dedans. J'allais quand même pas partir sans le complet que tu m'as offert.

- En parlant de cela…. Lui disait-elle gênée. Tu étais trop …

- Hum?

- Tu étais trop mignon avec ton complet noir ! Déjà que tu es trop chou en Conan-Kun mais avec se que je t'ai offert…j'avais juste envie de te prendre dans les bras.

- Oh euhm…merci…. Lui répondit-il le visage tout rouge.

_Elle …..Elle….me trouve mignon !…Elle me trouve mignon en Conan !_

Il était minuit. La ville de Tokyo était magnifique le soir. Les deux lycéens marchèrent le long d'une rue calme, sans circulation. Ran examinait Shinichi. Il marchait les mains dans les poches. Elle se posait pleines de questions dans la tête. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et la tête baisée, timidement, elle demanda :

- Shinichi?

- Oui ?

- Tu as mal en ce moment ?

- Mal ? Pourquoi j'aurai mal ?

- Et bien …..c'est que tu avais dix ans de moins il y a une heure.

- Ah ! Non je vais bien merci.

- Mais quelle impression ça te fait ? Je veux dire …de grandir ou de rétrécir ?

- Rien de spécial…

- Shinichi!

- Quoi ? Mais c'est vrai !

- Non dit le moi !

- Tu veux vraiment que je te le dise ! Tu ne viendras pas pleurer après dac ?

- Oui !

- Bon d'accord. Disait-il en soupirant. C'est quelque chose que je désirerai que personne n'ait !

Ran sur cette révélation, le regarda avec inquiétude.

- Quand je deviens Conan … Je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer ….. j'ai mon cœur qui bat tellement vite que des fois j'ai l'impression qu'il va exploser et j'ai tellement chaud …ça fait bizard …comme si mes os….ma colonnes fondaient. Et après je m'évanouie et je me retrouve dans mes vêtements trop grand.

Shinichi regarda Ran et vu qu'elle tremblait de peur. Il rigola le bras derrière la tête, gêné de l'avoir mise dans cet état.

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Quand je suis réveillé, je ne sens plus rien. Je vais très bien.

Ran resta sans rien dire un petit moment. Ils arrivèrent vers des escaliers.

- Pourquoi …..tu voulais redevenir toi-même si tu souffrais autant ? Surtout pour le peu de temps que je te voyais ?

- Pour…..

_Pour pouvoir te voir et te dire se que je ressens pour toi…._

- C'était pour…..

Soudain des sirènes de policiers résonnèrent et coupèrent la conversation des deux lycéens. Les voitures passèrent devant eux et bifurquaient, par la suite, à gauche. Un véhicule s'arrêta brusquement à coté d'eux. La vitre se baissa et dévoila le visage du conducteur. C'était l'inspecteur Megure avec l'agent Tagaki.

- Oh mais c'est Kudo et Ran!

- Eh Shinichi. Eh Ran! Disait Takagi.

- Bonsoir. Disait Shinichi.

- Bonsoir. Salua Ran.

- Cela fait longtemps qu'on ne t'avait pas vu. Exprima l'inspecteur à Shinichi.

- Euhm oui j'étais sur une grande affaire dans un autre pays.

- Oh je vois !

- Et vous Inspecteur ? J'ai vu les voitures. Vous êtes sur une affaire ?

- Oui. Une dame aurait été tuée par un tueur en série. Nous bouclons les rues pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'échapper.

- Mais inspecteur. Lui répondit Tagaki. Il fait partit des sept invités de la soirée donnée par la victime.

- Oh oui c'est vrai. On va les interroger. Mais je sens qu'on ne pourra pas le trouver si facilement. Megure soupira.

Soudain, l'inspecteur regarda Shinichi. Il savait que c'était l'un des meilleurs détectives du monde. Un sourire lui vint sur le visage.

- Mais j'y pense ! Peut-être pourrais-tu venir nous donner un petit coup de main Kudo!

A l'entente de la question qui était posait à Shinichi, Ran soupira et commença à marcher lentement vers les escaliers qui menaient à l'étang. Elle était triste. Elle passait une bonne soirée et elle aurait bien voulu qu'elle continue mais le détective acceptait volontiers toutes les enquêtes qu'on lui proposait. Pourquoi ferrait-il autrement ce soir-là. Elle imagina déjà Kudo lui dire Ecoute Ran , je suis désolé. Je vais aller aider l'inspecteur. Je reviens le plus vite possible !. Elle soupira à nouveau. Lorsqu'elle entendit :

- Non désolé inspecteur. Cela aurait été avec plaisir un autre jour mais pas ce soir. J'ai déjà quelque chose de plus important.

- Oh ! Tu es sur Kudo.

- Oui merci.

- Bon d'accord. Bonne soirée alors.

- Au revoir Shinichi à la prochaine. Lui disait Tagaki.

- Merci pareillement. Au revoir messieurs.

- Au revoir Ran ! Fit Tagaki.

- Au revoir messieurs.

Après avoir descendu la vitre. Tagaki mit le clignotant et la voiture partit. Ran s'approcha de Shinichi.

- Shinichi ? Pourquoi tu n'y es pas allé. ? C'était une enquête !

- Oui et pis ?

- Mais je croyais que les enquêtes étaient très importantes pour toi !

- Oui mais il y a des choses plus importantes à mes yeux. Comme par exemple profiter à fond de cette soirée avec toi !

- Shi ... Shinichi ...

Shinichi, les mains dans ses poches, regardait Ran avec des yeux intenses et un sourire. Ran ne sus quoi dire. Elle était tellement touchée. Heureuse qu'il ne soie pas allé avec les policiers et qu'il soit là vers elle.

- On continue notre promenade ?

- Oui volontiers. Lui répondait-elle en lui renvoyant le sourire.

Ils descendirent les marches qui emmenaient dans un parc. Après avoir marché cinq cents mètres, ils arrivèrent vers l'étang qui se trouvait au milieu du jardin. Ils commencèrent à se promener sur le chemin qui en faisait son tour. Le lycéen regardait la jeune femme qui se trouvait à côté de lui et vu qu'elle tremblait.

- Tu as froid ?

- Un peu….

- Je vais te passer mon veston j'ai un peu trop chaud avec.

Il enleva son veston et le mis sur les épaules de Ran. Soudain, la jeune femme sentit une immense douleur dans ses jambes et tomba par terre.

- Ran! Comme le fera?

- Oui oui…je…..c'est mes jambes. Le médecin m'a prévenu que du au faite que je m'étais faite électrocutée, je pouvais avoir de temps de temps une paralysie à court terme dans les jambes.

- Ah c'est pour ça que tu ne vas plus au karaté ces temps-ci.

- Oui ….argh. Pourquoi cela m'arrive maintenant ? Disait-elle la tête baissée.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je peux te porter.

- Mais tu m'as déjà prêté ton veston. Je n'ai pas envie de trop t'en demander.

- Trop m'en demander ! Disait-il en rigolant. Ce que tu peux être stupide des fois ! Tu crois que je vais te laisser ici à trembler de froid !

Il s'approcha d'elle et se baissa.

- Arrêtes Ran . Tu ne m'en demande pas trop. Vraiment. Mets ton bras derrière ma tête s'il te plait.

En voyant qu'il lui proposait de l'aider avec plaisir, Ran mit son bras derrière la tête du jeune homme. Shinichi, lui, mit le sien sous les jambes et un autre derrière le dos de la lycéenne. Et la porta.

Lorsqu'il commença de marcher avec Ran dans ses bras, il la regarda et commença à rire.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? C'est moi ?

- Non Ran ce n'est pas toi, c'est la situation. Tu te rends comptes que pendant l'année qui c'est écoulée, c'est toi qui me portait tout le temps !

A ces mots, Ran vu les images d'elle portant Conan dans ses bras. En y repensant ça lui faisait drôle. Le gamin qu'elle portait dans ces bras, il y a quelques semaines, était redevenu grand et la portait. Elle observa le petit garçon devenu jeune homme et ses joues devint rouge. Le détective le remarqua et arrêta de rire. Il devint plus embarrassé qu'elle.

- Bon euhm…..je…..je…on va …..on va …se mettre sur ce banc. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis….

Il marcha en direction d'un banc et déposa la lycéenne dessus, en douceur.

- Merci Shinichi.

- De rien…..

Il se retourna les mains dans les poches et observa le parc. Il voulait, en faite, caché sa nervosité et sa timidité. Il prit une grande respiration. Ran qui était derrière lui, se pencha pour voir se qu'il avait.

- Shinichi ? Tu ne veux pas venir t'assoir ?

Le détective regarda derrière lui et vu Ran qui tapotait, sur le banc, la place vide qui se trouvait à côté d'elle.

- Euh ... si ...

Il s'assit à côté d'elle. Ils observèrent l'étang. La lumière de la ville de Tokyo allant de l'orange au bleue se reflétait sur l'eau. Des canards nageaient dessus et donnaient l'impression que d'immenses oiseaux volaient sur les buildings de la capitale.

- Shinichi?

- Hum?

- Tu n'as pas encore répondu à la question que je t'ai demandée avant. Pourquoi voulais-tu tant redevenir toi-même alors que chaque fois tu souffrais ?

Shinichi repensa à la question. Il fallait qu'il lui réponde. Pendant toute la période où il était Conan il voulait lui dire. Il prit son courage à deux mains et lui répondit.

- Déjà parce que … je voulais redevenir moi-même. Je voulais redevenir le détective qu'on remarque, qu'on écoute. Redevenir le lycéen et le joueur de foot le plus doué de ma classe. Toutes ces choses qui me manquent.

Moment de silence.

- Mais aussi … de pouvoir dire de ma bouche et pas de celle de Conan… que je m'excusais de ces absences et que je voulais que tu m'attendes….parce que….

Moment de silence.

- …parce que…

Ran l'observa .Le cœur de la jeune femme commençait à battre dans sa poitrine.

- Tu es la personne que j'aime le plus dans ce monde Ran !

Sur la révélation, Ran ne sus quoi dire. Son cœur battait plus fort que jamais.

- C'est étrange mais chaque fois que je voulais te le dire, je redevenais Conan. Comme si …..comme si….le destin disait que se n'était pas le bon moment.

Shinichi la regarda avec ses yeux saphirs.

- Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai réussi à te le dire. Je t'aime Ran !

- Shinichi ...

Elle devint rouge et afficha un immense sourire. Des larmes de joies tombèrent sur ses joues.

- J'espérais tellement que ce jour arrive. Le jour où je puisse te le dire également que je t'aime Shinichi !

_Ran ..._

Ils se prirent dans les bras et se serrèrent fort.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se regardèrent. Shinichi enleva les larmes de Ran avec ses doigts. Il s'approcha du visage de Ran. Elle s'avança également et lorsqu'ils voulurent s'embrasser, Shinichi sentit une immense douleur dans sa cage thoracique. Il mit sa main sur son torse.

- Argh!

- Shinichi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Je….je….vais redevenir Conan…..

- Conan!

Shinichi souffrait. Il devait au plus vite partir.

- J'aurai bien voulu ….. mais je …Argh ! Je suis désolé. On se retrouva un autre jour. Sache que c'était une magnifique soirée même la plus belle de toute. Merci Ran pour …Argh

- Shinichi ...

Le détective se leva difficilement et se prépara à partir. Ran de son côté ne voulait pas que cette soirée se finisse ainsi. Elle le prit par le bras, se leva sur ses jambes et l'embrassa. Sur le coup, Shinichi fut surpris mais ce fut de courte durée. Il ferma les yeux et mit sa main dans les cheveux bruns de la lycéenne. Ils savourèrent ce moment si longtemps attendu, leurs cœurs battant à l'unisson.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Shinichi ressentit une autre douleur. Il aurait tellement voulu rester mais il devait partir. Il ne voulait pas que Ran le revoie redevenir Conan.

- Je ….je dois y aller…..

Shinichi posa ses lèvres une dernière fois sur celles de Ran et partit en direction de l'hôtel.

**Lundi 10 mars / 1h05**

**Restaurant du Dragon doré**

Il commençait à se faire tard, la plupart des clients du restaurant partirent ou retournèrent dans leur chambre. Mais c'était surtout tard pour le petit garçon à lunette qui venait de sortir de l'hôtel. Conan remit en place sa cravate et descendit les marches dorées qui donnaient sur la rue. Il avait du mal à descendre du au grand sac lourd qu'il portait. Il s'arrêta et ouvra son sac de sport pour y sortir son skate-board. Lorsque soudain, il entendit une voix féminine.

- Je peux t'aider à porter ce sac, Shinichi ?

Il leva la tête et vu une jeune femme souriante. C'était Ran.

- Ran ! Tu n'es pas encore rentrée ?

- On n'a pas encore fini notre promenade.

Conan sourit et referma le sac. Ran prit le sac sur son épaule et tendit sa main en direction du petit garçon.

- On fait encore un bout de chemin ensemble ?

- Oui.

Conan donna sa main à Ran et ainsi ils partirent ensemble en direction de leur maison. Un chez Le Professeur Agasa et une à l'agence du détective Mouri.

**Mardi 11 mai / 16h45**

**Rue du marché **

Ran et Sonoko, après avoir fini leur journée de lycée, marchèrent en direction de l'agence. Elles passèrent comme à leur habitude par la rue du marché où se déroulait, tous les jeudis, le marché bio. Sonoko fixait Ran, depuis l'école, ce qui commençait à l'agacer.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien.

- Arrêtes Sonoko. Tu me fixes et tu ne me dis plus un mot depuis le lycée.

- Humm…Je trouve que tu as changé.

- Changé ?!

- Oui je te trouve éblouissante, épanouie et rêveuse ….comme si…comme si…tu avais vu quelqu'un hier.

- ...

- Tu as les joues rouges, tu as les yeux qui brillent, tu es toute excitée et même des fois absente. Oui tu as vu quelqu'un hier ! Et pas n'importe qui …Un garçon !

Ran devint rouge se que remarqua sa meilleure amie.

- Ah ! Je le savais ! On ne cache rien à Sonoko !

Sonoko s'approcha plus près d'elle et sourit.

- Et alors c'était qui ? Ton mari ?

- Mon mari ?

- Oui ! Kudo Shinichi . Le plus beau garçon du lycée. Ton ami d'enfance.

- ...

- Il a décidé de laisser ses enquêtes de côté et de se pencher plus sur toi. Et bien ce n'est pas trop tôt. Après une année d'absence !

- Non ce n'est pas vrai ! Il n'était pas absent. Il était là vers…

- Ah ! Donc c'était bien lui ! Alors comment ça c'est passé ? Raconte tout à Sonoko. Je veux tout savoir dans les moindres détails !

Ran racontait en bref se qui c'était passé le soir d'avant dans le restaurant du Dragon Doré. Bien sûr, elle ne mentionna pas que c'était Conan qui l'avait invitée à la base et qu'il était redevenu Shinichi entre temps. Ran devenait rose en racontant son histoire tandis que son amie avait les yeux qui brillaient.

- Whoua ! C'est trop beau et ensuite sur le banc ? Tu lui as pris le bras et tu l'as embrassé ?

- ...

Ran devint toute rouge. Sonoko comprit et devint toute excitée. Heureuse t'entendre que sa meilleure amie avait un petit ami.

- C'est trop chou ! Lui fit Sonoko.

- Oh comme c'est romantique ! Répondait une petite voix féminine derrière elles.

Les deux jeunes femmes se retournèrent et virent les Détectives Boys marchés derrière elles.

Elles n'avaient pas remarqué que les enfants les suivaient depuis cinq minutes.

- Oui. C'est très beau. Je suis content pour toi. Lui Disait Mitsuhico.

- Ohé les enfants. C'est une conversation entre grand !

- Laisse Sonoko. J'ai rien à caché. Je t'ai tout dit.

Ayumi alla vers Ran et secoua doucement sa veste.

- Ran?

- Oui ?

- Comment il est Shinichi ?

A cette question, elle répondit à la petite fille.

- Tout d'abord Shinichi est curieux même trop. Il est trop dans son travail même à oublier les gens autour de lui. Il ne donne et ne prends pas souvent des nouvelles. Il est très mystérieux. Toujours pensif. Il est toujours sûr de lui. Il est casse-pieds…..

_Ohe Ohe ..._

Ran regarda le ciel.

- Mais il a tellement plus de qualités.

Ran observa derrière elle et aperçu Conan. Elle sourit.

- Comme par exemple ….que c'est le meilleur détective. Le plus doué en foot. Le plus attachant. Le plus courageux. Celui qui risquerait sa vie pour sauver les personnes qui l'aime ou des innocents.

Elle s'arrêta.

….l'ami d'enfance qu'on voudrait tous avoir…

_Ran ..._

Et elle continua sa route.

- Mais il est aussi très beau et très sexy ! N'est-ce pas Ran ? Lui demanda Sonoko avec le sourire.

- Oui c'est le plus beau de tous et il a un magnifique regard. Et il fallait voir quand il était enfant. Il était trop mignon également !

- Hey ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a Conan ? Demanda Genta.

Tout le monde se retournait pour voir Conan. Le petit garçon à lunette était figé comme une statue. La tête baissée, il avait le visage tout rouge.

- Eho Conan ? Lui disait Mitsuhico en faisant des signes devant son visage figé.

- Il dort tu crois ? Demanda Genta.

- Mais non Genta. Tu as déjà vu quelqu'un dormir debout !

- Ehéhéhé non. Répondit Genta en rigolant.

Ran s'approcha de lui et se baissa. Elle l'observa et sourit.

- On rentre à l'agence. Dac Conan ?

Elle lui prit la main.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Demanda Ayumi à Ran.

- Il a de la fièvre ? Demanda Mitsuhico. Il était déjà dans les nuages ce matin.

- Non il est fatigué. Il est allé au lit tard, hier soir. Je vais y aller. On se revoit demain Sonoko ?

- Bien sur Ran. Je veux entendre la suite. Lui répondit Sonoko en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Ran partit en direction de l'agence. Haibara qui était en retrait et qui avait tout vu, regardait Ran et Conan partir et pensa : Non se n'est pas de la fièvre qu'il a. Il est amoureux.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans un parc calme et tranquille. A cette heure, c'était rare de trouver quelqu'un. Ils marchèrent tranquillement. Ran commença à observer le petit garçon. Il avait la tête tourné du côté opposé de la lycéenne et baissé.

- Qu'est qu'il y a ? Tu ne dis plus un mot.

- ...

- Je vois.

- ...

- Peut-être que tu es ainsi parce que tu es déstabilisé quand je te donne des compliments. Hein ? Comme par exemple, que tu es très beau.

Le petit garçon devint rouge. La lycéenne le remarqua et rigola. Au rire de la jeune femme, Conan la regarda perplexe.

- Ca me fait rire Shinichi. Toi un détective qui n'a pas peur devant une vingtaine de mitraillettes pointées sur lui, tu es déstabilisé quand je te donne des compliments ! Ahahaha ! Tu es trop mignon.

Le détective retourna la tête.

- Hum…Chacun à son point faible…Disait-il doucement.

Ran arrêta de rire. Elle avait entendu.

- Je suis ton point faible Shinichi ?

- J 'ai vraiment remarqué ces temps-si que tu es la personne qui compte le plus et que je ferais n'importe quoi pour te sauver même si cela pouvait me coûter la vie...

La lycéenne resta sans dire un mot.

- Mais j'y ai réfléchit et je me suis dit : si mes adversaires le sauraient, tu serais en danger Ran. Comme Gentiane. Il le savait. Il t'a prit, t'a fait souffrir et voulait te tuer….. Je …..je m'en voudrais s'il t'arriverait quelque chose surtout par ma faute.

Les deux restèrent sans dire un mot, dans leurs pensées.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ran prit la parole.

- Tu veux dire qu'il faudrait mieux qu'on ne se voie plus, pour ma sécurité ?

Conan ne sus quoi répondre. Il baissa la tête.

Quelques mètres plus loin, Ran , après avoir bien réfléchit, se stoppa net. Conan ayant toujours sa main dans celle de la lycéenne s'arrêta également. Il l'observa.

- Tu sais…..Toutes les femmes qui sont mariées ou qui sortent avec des personnes travaillant dans la justice ont ce problème. Elles savent le danger qui les suit. Qu'il leurs arrive quelque chose ou que leur homme ne rentre pas un jour à la maison. Je suis consciente de tout cela et j'ai décidé d'en prendre le risque.

Ran regarda devant elle avec un regard décidé.

- Ma décision est prise Shinichi. Je veux rester à tes côtés!

Le petit détective ne sus quoi répondre. Il était tellement heureux d'avoir entendu se qu'elle venait de dire mais de l'autre côté quelque chose lui faisait mal. Il la regarda avec le sourire mais une tristesse se reflétait dans ses yeux. Il rebaissa la tête. Ran comprit se qui le travaillait. Son rajeunissement. Ils marchèrent dans le gazon et traversèrent une passerelle ornée de magnifiques fleurs printanières.

Quelques instants plus tard, Ran vint couper le silence.

- Je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens ….c'était un soir, alors que tu m'avais invité dans un restaurant. Avant le dessert, il s'était passé un meurtre dans l'hôtel alors tu étais allé aider l'inspecteur à résoudre l'affaire. J'espérais tellement que tu reviennes après l'enquête mais se ne fut pas le cas. C'est à ce moment là, qu'un petit garçon à lunette avec un nœud papillon rouge…..

Elle se mit à genoux et remit en place le nœud papillon rouge de Conan.

- ….est venu à ta place. Il m'a transmis que tu avais du partir en urgence pour une enquête. J'étais triste bien sûr et c'est là qu'il m'a dit : Shinichi m'a dit :

Conan se souvenu de ce moment. Il avait prit un antidote et avait pu redevenir lycéen. Il avait invité Ran à diner et un meurtre s'était déroulé dans l'hôtel où ils étaient. Il était allé aider l'inspecteur et lorsqu'il trouva le coupable et eu fini l'enquête, avant d'aller vers Ran, l'antidote ne faisait plus son effet et il était redevenu Conan. Ne sachant pas encore son identité, il avait du lui mentir en lui disant que Shinichi avait du partir en urgence. Le détective se sentit mal lorsqu'il vu que des larmes commençaient à tomber sur les joues de Ran. Alors il lui avait dit :

Mais en ce moment, au centre du parc, c'est Ran qui lui disait :

Un jour. Un jour je te le promets. Je reviendrai. Même si je meurs je reviendrai. Alors….alors…j'aimerais que tu m'attendes jusqu'à ce jour.

- Même si cela devait durer dix années pour que tu retrouves ta taille de lycéen…..je t'attendrai Shinichi.

- Ran… Lui répondit-il heureux.

Il la serra dans ses bras.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ran le prit sous les jambes pour le porter sur son dos.

- Hop. C'est partit. C'est à moi de te porter cette fois-ci !

**Mardi 12 mai / 17h10**

**Agence du détective Mouri**

Arrivée à l'agence, Ran s'aperçu que son père était entrain de dormir la tête sur son bureau. Conan déposa ses affaires et s'assit sur le canapé. Elle regarda encore une fois si son père était bien endormi. Certes, Kogoro dormait tellement profondément qu'il bavait sur ses rapports et ronflait.

- Oh mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Il bave sur les rapports de ses clients ! Après il s'étonne que ses papiers sont illisibles et collants. Expliqua t-elle en soupirant.

Ran observa le salon. Il était dans un piteux état. Elle débarrassa les canettes de bières. Conan enleva la bouteille d'alcool qui se trouvait sous ses fesses.

- Oh mais papa ! Toujours à faire des parties de Mah-jong avec ses amis et à boire du saké ! Exprima Ran agacée.

A l'entente du mot saké, comme un éclair traversant sa tête, Conan eu une révélation. Il repensa au soir d'avant où il avait bu un cocktail qu'il avait fait grandir. S'il trouvait l'alcool qui avait dans son verre et le donna à Haibara, elle pourrait continuer ses recherches et trouver un antidote.

- Papa. Hey Papa. On se réveille.

Pendant que Ran essayait de réveiller son père, Conan pensa au fameux message laissé sur les vêtements qu'il avait trouvés dans les toilettes.

_Cette journée restera dans les mémoires….. Je suis sur d'avoir déjà entendu cela quelque part…_

- Pape?

_Quelqu'un me l'a dit avant que j'aille au restaurant et cette personne est…_

- Papa ! Mais il ne veut pas se réveiller !

- HATTORI!

Ran sursauta quand Conan cria le nom. Et ce n'était pas la seule Kogoro ouvra les yeux.

- Ohé ….qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda M. Mouri encore à moitié endormi.

- Pardon. J'ai trouvé la personne qui a mit….

Conan arrêta sa phrase quand il s'aperçu que Kogoro était réveillé.

- Qui a mit… ? Lui demanda Ran.

- Non oublie je te le dirai après. Je vais aller voir Hattori. Chao, je te téléphonerai, ce soir. Lui disait le garçon avant de partir.

- Shin ... Conan!

Ran fixa son père.

- Et toi ? Cela fait combien de temps que tu dors ainsi ?

- Hein ? Euhm je ne sais pas…..

**Mardi 13 mai / 17h45**

**Parc de Beika**

Lorsqu'il arriva chez le Professeur Agasa, Conan demanda où se trouvait Heiji. Kasuha lui répondit :

- Je ne sais pas. Il est partit en direction du parc .Il voulait demander quelque chose à un homme qu'on a croisé en sortant.

Après avoir entendu Kasuha, le petit détective prit son skate-board et partit en direction du parc.

Arrivé au jardin de Beika, Conan prit son skate sous le bras et observa les environs pour y trouver le détective d'Osaka. Il passa vers un buisson et s'apprêta à l'appeler lorsqu'il senti une main sur sa bouche. Quelqu'un le prit et l'entraina dans le buisson. Edogawa se débattit jusqu'à se qu'il vit son agresseur.

- Hattori!

- Chut ! Tu vas nous faire repairer !

- Nous faire repairer !?

- Chut ! Oui par l'homme là-bas.

Il lui montra l'individu. C'était un homme chauve avec un long manteau et une écharpe grise.

- Cela fait deux heures que je le surveille mais pas seulement.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Je l'ai déjà croisé deux trois fois depuis que tu es sorti de l'hôpital.

- De l'hôpital ?

- Oui. La première fois que je l'ai vu, il était devant ta chambre à te surveiller. Comme je te l'avais déjà dit. Lorsque tu étais inconscient dans l'immeuble, j'ai reçu un appel de l'inspecteur Megure …

- Mais d'après Kogoro se n'était pas possible c'est exact ?

- Oui. Et après avoir fait des recherches, j'ai déduis que c'était une personne annexe qui avait pris le nœud papillon, qu'avait en ce moment Gentiane, et qui avait imité la voix de l'inspecteur.

- Ca veut dire que la personne qui t'a averti de ma présence dans l'immeuble est la personne ayant tué Gentiane ?

- Oui et d'après moi c'était une personne qui devait en savoir un paquet sur Gentiane et sur toi ! Et c'est cette personne.

Heiji fut stupéfait quand il remarqua que la personne dont ils parlaient et qu'il montrait du doigt n'était plus là.

- Oh ! Les deux meilleurs détectives du pays dans un buisson ! Etrange ! Leur disait une voix derrière eux.

Les deux détectives sortirent du buisson et virent leur interlocuteur. C'était le fameux homme chauve qu'ils étaient entrain de parler.

- Je me souviens de toi. Tu es le lycéen que j'ai vu dans l'hôpital.

- Oui et vous vous êtes l'homme qui suit mon meilleur ami depuis plusieurs jours.

L'homme mystérieux sourit et observa le petit garçon.

- Et toi, tu es Shinichi Kudo !

A l'entente du nom, Heiji fut surpris. Il regarda Conan. Il fut étonné de voir que le petit garçon n'était pas si choqué que cela.

- Et vous ….. vous êtes Antonio Segriasi ! Révéla Conan les mains dans les poches.

- Le membre d'Interpol. Continua Heiji.

- Ex-membre pour être plus précis.

Les deux détectives fixèrent l'homme avec un regard disant qu'ils voulaient entendre la suite. L'homme commença à marcher. Conan et Heiji le suivirent.

- Lors de mes jeunes années, j'étais bien réputé comme agent d'Interpol. Je connaissais plusieurs langues, plusieurs façons de combattre et j'avais, également, une facilité en tir. J'arrivais toujours à retrouver un délinquant ou un tueur en séries. J'étais un agent de premier choix. Un jour, j'ai pourchassé un tueur en série qui était hors de son pays. Un homme habillé en noir avec des cheveux blonds.

- Gentiane? Lui demanda Heiji.

- Oui c'était lui. En le suivant je suis arrivé, sans m'en rendre compte, dans un repaire de l'organisation. Ce n'était pas le hasard, non. C'était Gentiane qui avait parlé de moi à ses supérieurs. Connaissant mes qualités, ils me proposèrent d'entrer dans leur organisation.

- Et vous avez accepté. Lui fit Conan.

- J'y étais contraint ! Ils voulaient tuer ma famille si je refusais ! Alors, j'ai commencé à travailler pour eux en dehors de mes heures de services à l'Interpol. Les années passèrent et un jour, suite à une demande d'assassinat, j'ai refusé le poste. Je voulais quitter l'organisation. C'est à ce moment-là que Gentiane est venu vers moi et m'a dit On ne peut renier l'organisation à part par la mort ! Suite à cela, le pire arriva.

Segriasi s'arrêta et serra ses poings. Les deux détectives l'observèrent.

- Gentiane me ligota et mit le feu à ma femme et à mon enfant devant mes yeux ! Les hurlements de douleurs de ma famille le faisaient sourire à cette ordure !

La colère de l'homme s'accentuait.

- Je voulais mourir mais ils ne m'en donnèrent pas l'opportunité. Ils m'empoisonnèrent par intraveineuse pour me laisser mourir lentement et en souffrant. A ce moment là, je me suis promis vengeance. Et sachant un jour où ils devaient tous se réunir au même lieu…..

- Vous avez fait exploser leurs bâtiments ! Ainsi toute l'organisation fut détruite ! Expliqua Conan fâché.

- Oui ! Je les haïssais. Eux et leurs méthodes. Je ne voulais pas leur laisser la moindre chance !

- Mais celui que je détestais le plus était encore en vie. Il était partit dans un autre pays. Et lorsque j'ai réussi à le coffrer, je me suis promis de le surveiller jusqu'à ma mort.

- Mais il a réussi à s'enfuir ! Vous avez donc aperçu qu'il était redevenu un enfant. Continua Heiji.

- Oui. Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour le reconnaitre. Après s'être enfui, j'ai remarqué qu'il surveillait un élève de primaire. J'ai su, après coup, que cet enfant était Shinichi Kudo, un détective lycéen qui en voulait à l'organisation. Je ne pensais pas un instant qu'en provoquant ces explosions que Gentiane s'en prendrait à ce détective en pensant que c'était lui qu'il l'avait fait. J'ai donc décidé de surveiller Kudo de très près.

- Alors c'était donc vous, cette impression étrange que j'avais ces temps-ci? Demanda Conan.

- Oui et Non. Je surveillais Gentiane mais comme il regardait tes moindres fait et gestes, je t'observais également.

- Il ne vous à donc pas aperçu pendant tout ce temps ? Demanda Edogawa.

L'homme lui fit non par un hochement de la tête.

- Alors pourquoi vous ne l'aviez pas capturez, à ce moment là, pour le remettre en prison ? Surtout s'il avait la taille d'un enfant c'était plus simple pour vous. Alors pourquoi ? Lui demanda Conan exaspéré.

- ...

- Il voulait lui parler face à face et lui rendre la pareille. Il voulait lui faire payer la mort atroce de sa famille. Il ne voulait pas le remettre en prison. Il voulait le tuer. N'est-ce pas ? Expliqua Hattori.

- Oui.

Conan fâché continua un bout de chemin tout seul et s'arrêta pour réfléchir. Antonio le regarda tout en parlant à Hattori.

- Je comprends qu'il m'en veuille. Je n'ai pas agi comme il se devait. Se que j'ai fait est impardonnable. Je détestais leurs façons de faire et en fin de compte…..

- Vous avez agi comme eux. Continua Heiji.

- Oui. Par vengeance.

- Que comptez-vous faire à présent ?

- Il ne me reste que quelques jours à vivre. Je vais aller me dénoncer à la police. Je veux que cette affaire soit régler définitivement avant que je parte. J'ai provoqué bien assez de dégâts comme cela et je ne peux continuer à causer des désagréments.

Moment de silence. L'homme tourna la tête et regarda Hattori.

- Vous irez loin vous deux ! Vous êtes de bons éléments.

- Même après se que vous avez fait…..je voulais vous remercier de m'avoir prévenus pour la bombe dans l'immeuble.

- C'est normal. C'est de ma faute si Shinichi Kudo et Ran Mouri ont été embarqué dans cette histoire.

L'homme serra la main à Heiji.

- Bon. C'est un adieu que je vous dis jeunes détectives.

Antonio Segriasi partit en faisant un signe. Conan, après avoir vu qu'il partait, marcha vers Heiji.

- C'est la dernière fois qu'on le verra. Expliqua Hattori en regardant l'homme partir.

- Hum ...

- Mais ne fait pas cette tête ! Cette histoire d'hommes en noirs est terminée ! Tu devrais être content.

- Hum ...

- Mais j'y crois pas ! Depuis le temps que tu m'embêtes avec ça ! Maintenant que c'est fini tu…

Heiji observa Conan. Il vu que le petit garçon ne l'écoutait pas. Le détective d'Osaka sourit et lui donna une tape dans le dos.

- Allez Kudo ! Je suis sur que tu retrouveras un adversaire de ta taille ! Enfin je veux dire de ta taille de résonnement pas ta taille d'enfant. Ahahaha !

_Ohe Ohe ..._

Ils continuèrent leur chemin.

- Mais j'y pense ! Tu n'as toujours pas attrapé ce voleur magicien !

- Je ne sais pas de qui tu parles !

- Mais si Kudo ! Arrête de faire l'ignorant. C'est Kaito Kid. Quand je pense que tu ne l'as pas encore eu. Ahahahaha !

Heiji commença à rire.

_J'ai beau faire le maximum. Quand je suis prêt à le choper il me file toujours entre les doigts. Il a constamment une sortie de secours dessous sa cape blanche._

- Je l'aurais un jour Hattori. Je te le promets. Je le démasquerais !

- J'aime mieux t'entendre dire cela Kudo !

**Mardi 13 Mai / 21h32**

**Chez le Professeur Agasa**

Après être rentré chez le Professeur et avoir diné, Conan alla dans sa chambre et téléphona à Ran sur son lit.

Après une trentaine de minutes passées au téléphone, il ouvrit sa couverture lorsque soudain quelqu'un vint frapper à sa porte.

- C'est Heiji . Je peux rentrer ?

- Oui.

Hattori ouvra la porte. Conan ne le voyait pas à cause du matelas que le jeune homme forçait à faire rentrer dans la chambre.

- Ohé. Ohé ! Je t'ai dis que tu pouvais rentrer. Pas que tu pouvais dormir dans ma chambre !

- Allez Kudo ! Que cette nuit !

Heiji posa le matelas par terre et retourna dans le couloir prendre le duvet et l'oreiller. Edogawa soupira.

_Et moi qui voulais bien dormir et récupérer mon sommeil de retard….._

Le lycéen d'Osaka ferma la porte et se mit sur son matelas.

- Eh Kudo ? Tu n'as pas trop chaud avec ton pyjama ? On cuit ici !

- Dit Hattori ? Tu as déjà vu un enfant dormir en caleçon ?

- Non pas à se que je sache.

- Bon. J'imagine que j'ai répondu à ta question débile.

- Hum ...

- Tu peux aller fermer le radiateur si tu as trop chaud.

Heiji se leva et alla fermer le radiateur qui était au fond de la chambre et revint s'asseoir sur son duvet.

- A qui tu téléphonais avant ? A Ran ?

- Ne Pas!

- Menteur !

- Curieux !

- Curieux ? Je suis un détective c'est normal.

- Un détective qui ce mêle de se qu'il ne le regarde pas !

- Ben ouais. J'ai entendu : je t'embrasse et je t'aime alors je me suis dit que c'était avec elle que tu parlais.

Conan ne répondit pas.

- Alors Kudo, on a une petite amie maintenant ?

_Pourquoi tout le monde me pose ce genre de question ? _

- Tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais et tu l'as embrassé !

- ...

- Oh oui! Kudo!

Hattori se leva et alla sur le lit du petit détective pour lui frotter les cheveux.

- Je suis content pour toi !

_Ohe Ohe ... Heiji! Sonoko de Comporté comme tu est!_

- Alors j'ai bien fait ! Le plan a bien mar….Disait Heiji en s'arrêtant en pleine phrase.

Conan s'en aperçu et fixa Hattori.

- Alors c'était juste. Ma déduction était juste.

- Quelle déduction ?

- Que c'est toi qui m'as préparé le cocktail ainsi que les habilles dans les toilettes.

- ...

- N'est-ce pas Hattori ?

- Oui mais ce n'est pas moi qui en ai eu l'idée.

- Hein ? Mais qui c'est alors ?

- Yukiko!

- Ma mère !

- Et oui. Je parlais avec elle de toi quand soudain, je ne sais plus pour quelle raison, j'en suis venue à l'alcool que je t'avais offert une fois et qui t'avais fait grandir. Elle m'a demandé si j'en avais encore. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle acheta le complet et qu'elle me demanda de m'infiltrer dans le restaurant en tant que serveur.

- Et en parlant de l'alcool que tu as utilisé. Tu en as encore ?

- Ne Pas.

- Quoi !

- Ben non je n'en ai plus. Désolé Kudo. J'ai tout utilisé hier.

- Tu sais de qu'elle alcool s'agissait-il ?

- C'était du Baïkal (alcool chinois) que fabrique ma famille.

- Peux-tu m'en rapporter s'il te plait !

- Mais bien sur. Comme cela tu pourras le donner à la petite scientifique pour qu'elle puisse continuer ses recherches sur l'antidote. J'y ai déjà pensé depuis longtemps Kudo.

Conan sourit. Il était heureux. Il avait encore une chance de pouvoir redevenir comme avant. Content, le détective se retourna et ferma les yeux.

- Merci Hattori. Bonne nuit !

- Quoi déjà !

- J'ai l'école demain. Pas comme certain !

- Ok …. Bon…je croyais que tu n'avais pas besoin d'autant de sommeil pour calculer des mathématiques comme 4+4. Mais bon …..je me suis peut-être trompé…

- Non ! Je dors pour ne pas dormir en classe parce que je m'ennuie énormément. Nuance !

- Ah ! Ok c'est compréhensible.

- Bon ! Je peux dormir maintenant ?

- Hum ... ..

Heiji était pensif. Il se leva et se coucha sur son matelas. Conan éteignit la lumière.

- Ne importe où?

- Hum?

- Qu'est-ce que tu compte faire maintenant qu'elle connait ton identité ? Je veux dire, en attendant que la petite scientifique trouve un antidote ?

- Une question que je me suis déjà souvent posée.

- Et ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu ferais toi avec Kasuha ?

- HEIN! Quoi! CRIA Etonné Heiji.

- Ben ouais. Toi et Kasuha vous êtes…

- Attend je te coupe direct Kudo ! Kasuha et moi on n'est pas….

Soudain, l'ouverture de la porte coupa la conversation des deux détectives. C'était Haibara qui était en pyjama.

- Dites vous deux ! Je voudrais bien dormir alors si vous pouviez vous taire ça m'arrangerait !

Lorsqu'elle eu finit sa réclamation, elle ferma la porte. Laissant les deux garçons perplexes.

- Bon je continue Kudo ! Kasuha et moi…

Haibara refit son entrée.

- Je ne le répèterai pas deux fois ! Merci ! Bonne NUIT messieurs !

**Mercredi 14 mai / 16h30**

**Parc de Beika / Terrain de foot**

Ran arriva devant le terrain de foot et vu un petit garçon à lunette devant le but. Il driblait avec son ballon comme un professionnel. La lycéenne sourit et s'approcha du footballeur pensif.

- Je me souviens très bien quand tu jonglais avec ton ballon lorsque tu étais dans tes pensées lors d'une enquête.

- Salut Ran.

- A quoi penses-tu ?

- Je ne sais pas trop .C'est compliqué.

Ran marcha et alla se positionner derrière le détective. Conan se concentra et lorsqu'il shoota, au même moment, Ran mit ses mains à dix centimètres sous les bras du garçon se qui le déstabilisa. Néanmoins, le ballon rentra quand même dans le but.

- Ah loupé ! Moi qui voulais te déstabiliser, tu l'as quand même mis dans le but.

- Ouais. Tu peux enlever tes mains maintenant.

- D'accord mais avant…

La lycéenne commença à faire des chatouilles à Conan. Il rigola.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais pleins de garçons ont les chatouilles à cette endroit.

- Ran je ... .ahahahha!

Conan ne pouvant plus tenir debout, tomba sur le gazon. La lycéenne se mit à genou et continua.

- Ca m'amuse de te faire rire. Tu es tellement sérieux.

- Ahahha Arrêtes s'il te plait ! Ahahaha !

- Aller Shinichi ! Défends-toi !

- Co….comment veux-tu que je me défende avec les petits bras que j'ai.

- D'accord. Tant pis pour toi !

- Ahahahha

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ran avait arrêté de lui faire des chatouilles. Ils étaient les deux assis sur le gazon à reprendre leur souffle. Conan observa la lycéenne avec le sourire et se leva prendre une petite boite dans son sac. Il prit le cadeau et se mit devant sa petite-amie pour le lui donner.

- C'est pour toi Ran.

- Pour moi ?

- Oui. Lui répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Shinichi ! C'est chou il ne fallait pas.

Elle ouvrit la boîte et vu à l'intérieur un collier en or avec un cœur doré avec, en son centre, un petit émeraude. La lycéenne mit sa main devant la bouche. Touchée par le magnifique cadeau.

- Une goutte d'espérance dans un cœur d'or. Lui expliqua le détective. Le vert, c'est le couleur de l'espérance. Tu ne savais pas mon identité mais tu as quand même attendu à se que je revienne. Tu l'as espéré tout du long. Et tu es la femme la plus gentille et la plus douce que je connaisse. Tu es une femme au cœur d'or Ran.

Elle se mit à genoux devant le petit garçon avec les yeux pleins d'émotions.

- Tu veux que je te le mette ?

- Volontiers.

Conan lui mit le collier autour du cou.

- Voilà. Il te va à merveille !

- Ce cadeau est le plus beau de tous. Merci.

Elle regarda le détective avec une joie immense. A ce regard, Conan devin tout gêné.

- Mais se n'est rien avec plaisir.

Ran enleva les lunettes du garçon et s'approcha de son visage. Les joues du détective devinrent de plus en plus rouges au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait. Elle mit ses mains sur les épaules du garçon et en l'imaginant étant lycéen, elle embrassa le détective sur la bouche.

Les deux amoureux, devant le couché du soleil, près du but du terrain de foot restèrent un moment profiter de leur amour comme si le temps n'avait pas ou n'avait pas eu d'impact sur eux. Le détective était aux anges. Il était sur à présent, que même si lui faudrait des années pour retrouver sa taille sa petite-amie l'aimera et l'attendra.

Quand Ran s'éloigna du visage de Conan, les deux restèrent quelques secondes dans leur rêve.

En reprenant ses esprits, le petit détective examina du regard, tous les environs pour vérifier que personne ne les avait vus. Il ne vu personne. Il soupira de soulagement.

- J'ai contrôlé avant de t'embrasser Shinichi.

Conan tourna la tête et sourit à Ran.

- Merci pour le baisé.

- C'est normal. On rentre à la mais…

Soudain le téléphone de Conan se mit à sonner et celui de Ran également. Ils se regardèrent d'un regard interlocuteur et répondirent à leur appareil.

- Oui Allô ?

- Allô ?

- Ouais salut Kudo, c'est Hattori.

- Salut Ran c'est moi. (Kogoro Mouri)

- Oui Hattori ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a papa ?

Pendant que Heiji racontait à Conan l'affaire, le père de Ran faisait de même.

- Il y a un meurtre qui s'est passé dans le Centre Commercial de Beika. Raconta Heiji.

- Un meurtre ? Demanda Conan.

- Oui l'homme est mort dans un réduit à balais ! Et le meilleur dans tout cela, c'est que la clé unique se trouvait à l'intérieur !

- Un meurtre en chambre close !

- Exactement Kudo ! J'y vais avec Kasuha et Mouri. Mais ce vieux Kogoro aurait bien besoin de ton aide s'il veut sortir une déduction correcte. Tu vois se que je veux dire ?

- Ok je viens.

Conan regarda Ran et elle hocha oui de la tête. Ils raccrochèrent en même tant.

- On y va cher Détective ? Lui demanda Ran avec le sourire.

- Oui. Allons révéler la seule vérité de cette affaire !

Et c'est ainsi que Ran est Conan coururent en direction du Centre Commercial de Beika.

Ceux qui ne connaissent pas leur histoire, pourrait les prendre comme une grande sœur et son petit frère. Mais comme vous et moi, nous savons que se sont deux amoureux aux liens si forts que même une organisation ou un poison ou le temps ne peuvent les séparer.


End file.
